Boy meets Girl Reloaded!
by Yuna Of Besaid
Summary: Complete! At Bevelle high a group of 7 teenagers leave school and enter the 'real world'. Many strange events and 'hopefully' laughable moments. Definatly Paralai, Rippal, Tuna and Nooj.
1. Worst day in all of spira!

OK, so this is my first fanfic! It's going to be a high school fic from the points of views of the gull wings girls and the crimson squad boys plus Tidus. For the sake of argument they are all the same age. They are all in yr 11 at this point in time. So are 15-16. Couples are P/B, Y/T, R/G and Nooj

* * *

I do not own Final Fantasy x-2 or any of its characters. So enjoy!

**Yuna's P.O.V**

The rain was falling heavily outside, crashing hard against the window I happened to be sitting next too_. _Shiva it was cold. I could swear that the rain was coming straight through the glass at me. I felt the wetness strike me across my face. I'd just about had enough of this.

"Sir! I have reason to believe that this window isn't actually doing it's job properly" I informed him quite loudly, shocking myself with the power within my voice. A few sniggers rose from the class. Turing a bright shade of red I turned to the other side of the class room to see if Tidus was one of the kids laughing at me. As usual, and much to my relief, Tidus was fast asleep on his desk.

"Miss Cissuhan, thank you for that announcement. However, as your rant wasn't loud enough to wake Mr Pmedwan from his beauty sleep my advice would be 'deal with it'. Now, if I hear another peep from you again its detention for a month" Mr Hels spat back at me. I could feel the anger build up inside me. I put on my nicest fake smile and was turning toward the heathen window when I heard a high pitch squeak that could mean only one thing...Rikku!

"A month!" She squealed in utter disbelief. "What for? Yunie hasn't done anything!" She was standing up now, leaning across her desk. I gave her an appreciative smile that read 'thank you but stop now' it obviously wasn't read by the hyped up blonde.

"For wasting my precious teaching time. That's why Miss Bnehlacc. And unless you desist now you will be joining her" These words weren't gonna stop rikku now. I buried my head in the desk. This is got to be my most embarrassing day in all of Spira!

"Sir that window is harassing poor Yuna! Harassment is not tolerated at Bevelle High sir!" Rikku continued in utter seriousness.

"Oh yeah Rikku, so watch you going to do, take it to court." Gippal intervened obviously seeing Rikku falling flat on her face a funny way to end the day. "Please Mr Judge, take this naughty pane to prison for harassing my Yunie!" The glass erupted into laughter. Gippal had got Rikku off to a tee. It was quite funny but I resisted the urge to laugh for Rikku's sake. Just when I thought she might actually cry the bell rang signalling the greatest time of all. Home time!

**Rikku's P.O.V**

"Oh yeah Rikku, so watch you going to do, take it to court." I heard Gippal exclaim. Oh poopie this was bad. Gippal's hobbies included digging for Al Bhed machina, repairing them and taunting me at any possible moment. I can't believe I actually fancy this guy. I guess that it was just something about the way his hair styled so nicely and his casual, dopey ways. Yevon. Instead of being angry at him I've turned to fantasy mode!

"Please Mr Judge, take this naughty pane to prison for harassing my Yunie!" Gippal continued trying to copy my voice. I heard people talking near the front, saying how like me it sounded. I do _not _sound like_ that_! He sounded like some kind of choked chocobo. I had to resist the urge to laugh or people will think I'm crazy. The thought of Gippal as a strangled chocobo struck me as so funny I had tears in my eyes. Lucky for me the bell rang at that moment. Home time. Yeah! First though I'd better wake Tidus before he gets locked in the school again because Mr Hels forgot about him.

"Miss Bnehlacc, Miss Cissuhan come here a minute please." Oh no! Not another lecture. And anyway me and yunie weren't the only ones disrupting the class it was- "You too Mr Lraago" Ha. I saw Gippal slowly move away from the door over to the desk. Busted!

"Right. Next time you three feel the need to disrupt my teaching its detention for you all. Understood?" We all nodded in unison. "Now, I'm letting this time slip because that argument was a little too much to take in. Now get out of my sight before I change my mind."

"Yes sir!" Me and Yunie chorused. Gippal had already gone to wake a still asleep Tidus from his dream. Which was probably about Yuna as I caught the words "my love" a few times.

**Tidus's P.O.V**

Yuna was sitting next to me now. She was gently tapping my arm for some reason. She looked so pretty that I just wanted to hug her-

"Tidus, what in the name of the farplane are you doing!" Gippal screeched back at me, escaping my hug. Dude, Did I just hug a boy?

"Oh man!" I'm never gonna live this down. During blitzball its gonna be 'oh yeah Tidus, want another hug'. Damn out of all the people I could have hugged why did it have to be Gippal. "I fell asleep again didn't I?" I asked. They all nodded. Yuna looked slightly embarrassed for some reason. I hope she didn't see my hugging moment.

"Dude, you know you are not sleeping any where near me at Baralai's tonight. I'm hiding behind Nooj." Gippal continued. "Sorry Yuna. Looks like Tidus doesn't love you any more." Yuna turned pink. I could see the witty comments being formed in her head. Witty comments I knew she would never use.

"Gippal, you meanie!" Rikku looked evil. My guess is that I missed something major...again! "Someone was just catching up on their sleep for the sleepover tonight. He probably thought you were Yuna"

"Um did I miss something?" I asked "You guys are acting strange" No one answered. Yuna looked sheepishly down. Yevon, she is so cute when she does that. We started to walk out of class to Yuna's locker where Paine, Baralai and Nooj was waiting. "You know. No one answered my question."

"I'll tell you later" Gippal said walking over to Baralai and Paine to tell my embarrassing story. I could hear most of what he was saying. "and then he hugged me!" Man! I'm never gonna live this down.

**Baralai's P.O.V**

I waited outside the classroom door for Mr Gilmore to stop his lecture to Paine and Nooj. Ok, so they did technically do something wrong but the fact I had been waiting five minutes now was starting to really tick me off. Just at that moment the door opened and a moody looking Paine and Nooj walked out.

" 'Lai before you decide to say anything. Don't. Ok." Paine snapped. Fair enough I did have a whole speech in my mind about how letting, Ginger, the science class hamster out of her cage while we were doing practical wasn't the best idea they have ever had, but she didn't need to snap. "So...Nooj, you still good for tonight?" I asked, rapidly changing the subject to anything that would avoid an angry Paine.

"Yeah. I'm cool. But one thing 'Lai. If you think I'm sleeping anywhere near Gippal again,you are very much mistaken." Nooj glared over his glasses at me. Like I wasn't expecting this. No one wanted to sleep near Gippal. Last time he slept next to Nooj, Nooj woke up with a cat face drawn on him in permanent marker. It took four days and almost three bars of soap to get it off. Under these circumstances I fully understood why Nooj had an undying hate for Gippal lately. I just chuckled softly at Nooj. Our sign that I understood and would not let Gippal anywhere near him.

"Baralai?" Paine asked. I looked up at her ready to hear what she had to say. "Can you hear screaming coming from Yuna's classroom?" She said. I listened in utter confusion as we walked past their classroom door.

"Yeah, kinda. Sounds a bit like Gippal." I wondered what was going on. Knowing that lot Gippal had set fire to Tidus's shirt again. We kept on walking to the lockers anyway. Paine laughed out loud.

"Ha, maybe Gippal has set fire to Tidus again." She was in a good mood now. Thankfully! At that moment Gippal, Tidus and the two girls came out of the classroom. Tidus was completely flame free which was good although I saw the disappointment in Paine's eyes. Gippal said something to Tidus then walked over to us.

" Paine, 'Lai, you wouldn't believe what just happened! I was just waking Tidus up from his usual sleep during history when he kind of lunged at me and then he HUGGED me!" Gippal somehow managed to say this all in one breath. "Baralai. One thing. If you think I am sleeping anywhere near him tonight, then think again!" Damn! Deja vu. Now I will get Tidus saying he isn't sleeping near Nooj. Yevon, this is going to be hopeless. I just smiled and gave Paine the look that read 'help me!'

**Paine's P.O.V**

"Baralai. One thing. If you think I am sleeping anywhere near him tonight, then think again!" Baralai turned round to me and gave me his help me eyes. Damn, if he wasn't my boyfriend I would have ignored him. He was still giving me a helpless look. I sighed. What ever anger I had for him earlier had left me. Looking at his deep chocolate eyes I knew I had to help somehow. Gippal had left to tell Nooj the news. I began to walk towards Yuna and Tidus when he grabbed my hand.

"Paine, what am I supposed to do? I think Nooj is going to Kill Gippal, Gippal is avoiding Tidus and I'm stuck in the middle. Yevon." He looked totally helpless. He looked so sweet right now. Damn! I did _not_ just say that. I though for a moment then ran over to Tidus. " Tidus! Hey do you have a problem with sleeping next to Nooj tonight?" I asked him demandingly. He looked puzzled then answered.

"No. I don't mind. Why?" He replied stupidly. How to put this nicely was going to be my problem. Luckily I didn't need to say anything as 'Lai cut in still holding my hand.

"Well Ti, Gippal seems to think you really like him because you hugged him and Nooj is going to kill Gippal." How he said this in total seriousness I have no idea as me, Yuna and Rikku where cracking up.

" Hey what's all the laughter about? And I'm sure I heard my name!" Gippal snuck up behind me and 'Lai. Putting his arms over us. I pushed Him off.

"Get off Gippal! You know I don't like the whole touchy-feely stuff." I swung my bag at his head, unfortunately missing him and nearly murdering Baralai. "Now look what you done Gippal! You almost killed your best friend!" I snapped, more worried by the cross-eyed expression my boyfriend was giving me from the hallway floor.

"'Lai! Reply to me if you can here me. Thumbs up for yes and down for no!" Gippal began. I rolled my eyes. "Are you hurt?" The thumb went up and guilt swept over me. Gippal continued. "Do you blame Paine?" The thumb went down. A sigh of relief left me and I knelt down to see if he was okay. I looked at him and noticed a slight laugh about him. He wasn't hurt. He winked at me and I knew he was getting Gippal back for his comments earlier. Then Gippal asked "Do you blame me?" Both thumbs went up straight away. I had to laugh.

**Gippal's P.O.V**

Both thumbs went up! "Wha-" I was in disbelief. "But Paine was the one who swung the bag. Not me!" Silence crept over everyone almost like they where expecting me to say sorry. Which I was. "Dude are you Ok? Oh Yevon I'm so sorry 'Lai! Are you badly hurt?" I felt so much guilt. There's no way he is going to let me stay over his now. Man, I feel bad. What if he never talks to me again? It was just a joke! To my surprise he sat up, looked at me and laughed.

"Got you!" Baralai taunted at me. "I'm so sorry" he chuckled. Man if he wasn't my best mate I would have punched him. "Just felt that you had that coming for a long time" He laughed.

"Dude, you're so not funny." I said turning red. Everyone was laughing at me. "Shiva, now I know how Rikku feels" I thought out-loud. The corridor went silent. Rikku's face fell. That's right Gippal dig a deeper hole for yourself. Go on and openly insult the girl of your dreams! What an idiot!

"And what is that supposed to mean!" she yelled at me. "Yevon Gippal do you have no regards for my feelings?" I felt so bad.

"Rik, I'm so s-"

"Sorry is when you take the last chocolate covered digestive from you mum after she buys you something expensive. Sorry is when you borrow a top from your friend and get it covered in curry. This is not sorry." she yelled. Close to tears. Yuna ran up to her and hugged her whilst giving me evils.

"Rikku, Paine lets go now or we will have less time for our super fun sleepover!" Yuna cheered whilst hopping around with her arms in the air. The girls nodded. Rikku walked over to the door whilst Yuna and Paine said bye to their boys. Paine kissed Baralai goodbye and then bid him good luck with the plan, whatever that was. Then they walked towards rikku and left school. Yuna shouted back a see you tomorrow and the guys gave me a pitiful look.

**Nooj's P.O.V**

"See you tomorrow guys." Yuna yelled back and then I turned towards Gippal and gave him a pitiful look, as did Tidus and Baralai.

"Way to go Dude. You have officially mucked up yours and Rikku's chances of ever dating." 'Lai said to Gippal. "Anyway, we'd better be on our way too, before the caretaker chases us off the school premises" He continued, looking at me for some guidance in this matter. It was easy for 'Lai to get on with his girlfriend. Him and Paine met in camp because Mr Hels had set her to be sphere recorder because she wasn't getting on with the other girls. Paine is one of the most stressed girls I have ever met, but Baralai seems to have a calming effect on her. Whereas Gippal angers her as he does most girls.

"Gippal. Why do you feel the need to annoy Rikku?" I said in a flat tone as we were just leaving the school grounds. "I mean, why do you have to anger her?" Gippal thought for a minute then replied

"Because when I annoy her I get her attention, Plus its a bit of a turn-on when she calls me a meanie." He laughed to himself and then noticed the looks we where giving him. "Aw, come on. What?" He said.

"Man, that is such a lame excuse!" Tidus piped up. "I mean when I hurt Yuna's feelings it doesn't turn me on or make me feel good about myself. What about you 'Lai?"

"Um Ti, do you seriously think I would still be alive if I ever hurt Paine's feelings?" 'Lai retorted. We all laughed. He had a good point after all Paine was a live wire. "Right, has any one forgotten anything?" Baralai asked us as we arrived at his very expensive, manor-like house. We all shook our heads. "Right" he said. "Lets get this sleepover started."

Yay! My first chapter complete. Sorry it ended with an argument and sorry for the strange layout.

Please read and review!


	2. Do you trust me!

Thank you everyone that's reviewed. Hope you liked my last chapter. So where were we? The sleepover obviously. So this chapter is a double sleepover between the girls and the boys. I also am going to try and bring Rikku and Gippal together again in this chapter but no promises. You just can't control Gippal. Anyway! Hush my ramblings.

* * *

I do not own Final Fantasy or any of their characters even though I wish I did.

**Gippal's P.O.V**

"Tidus, you know the whole point of the share size packets is so you get to _share _them" Nooj scowled at Tidus who was now shoving a very generous handful of crisps into his mouth. What's new though? This sleepover was just like any other. Tidus would end up eating most of the content of Baralai's fridge, resulting in him choking on a cocktail sausage at four A.M. Nooj would stare sulkily at the T.V screen like he expected it to change channels itself until Baralai would throw a cushion at his head for 'making the atmosphere seem moody' and 'Lai would spend most the evening texting Paine whilst pretending to be watching a film that I had put on. Much to Nooj's objections. Yevon, what fun are we in for tonight? I looked over at 'Lai who was mid-text when he noticed me looking at him. He looked up with a innocent smile. Hmm, A smile crept over my face. Maybe things were going to brighten up after all. I stood up from my sleeping bag and started to walk towards him. He gave me an alarmed look and I knew that the fun was just about to start.

"Gippal! Whatever you're planning, don't bother!" He said whilst slowly standing up too. Damn, he knew my plan. He grabbed his phone and ran past Nooj out of the living room. I laughed out loud as Nooj and Tidus looked at me with surprise and anticipation. Looks like everyone was tempted to read Baralai's 'secret' messages.

"Well boys! What are we waiting for?" I said with a smirk on my face. Nooj and Tidus stood up and we all started on our high speed pursuit.

**Tidus's P.O.V**

"Well boys! What are we waiting for?" Gippal smirked. Me and Nooj stood up together. Dude! I always wanted to know what Paine secretly wrote to Baralai. Well, I didn't but I do now. This is going to be awesome. But I knew that 'Lai would be hiding. He knew better than to just run around the house like a deranged moogle...Moogles remind me of my Yuna. And the time we went to the fair together, and we went on the spinning teacups, and then we bought candy floss, and then we did the coconut stalls and I won her a fluffy pink moogle and then-

" Spira to Tidus, Spira to Tidus, can you tell us were you are Tidus?" Gippal taunted. I looked up straight away. How dare he disturb my Yunie time.

" No worries Gippal" Nooj jokingly said "Looks like we located Tidus. He was on planet Yuna" They laughed.

"Hey guys, Shut it OK!" I whispered. Gippal looked stunned. Nooj looked confused and kind of angry too.

"Dude, its just a-" I cut him short.

"No, guys. Look if we talk loud enough 'Lai will hear were we are." I harshly whispered to my dumb co-workers. They nodded at me silently. A sign that they agreed. Then we searched the kitchen, through every cupboard and in my case the fridge, for 'Lai and most importantly his mobile.

We searched every room till we reached his bedroom. It was light green with Yevon hangings on the wall. Obviously the work of his father, the high priest of Bevelle. A rather large bed was in the middle with assortments of cushions and a chocobo toy on it. This must be Paine's doing, a valentines present we weren't suppose to know about I guessed. To my right a desk was placed with neat piles of paperwork on one side and a picture of 'Lai and Paine on Gagazet around Christmas time when we all had a giant snowball fight up there. We looked under his bed, in his wardrobe, everywhere.

"Well guys, I guess we should give up." Nooj said. We agreed and went to leave the room when we heard a strange buzzing sound _. 'Love breaks your heart. Love takes no less than everything, love take the tears and pain and turns it in to the beauty that remains' _Busted!

"Oh mother f-"

**Paine's P.O.V**

I held the phone to my ear. Yuna and Rikku were too into Titanic to notice me texting Baralai most of the evening. Oh Spira, its got to be near to the bit were Jack and Rose do the soppy 'Do you trust me' bit, meaning that Rikku and Yuna have to say it to each other whilst standing with their arms out to the side. Secretly I loved Titanic, it reminded me of Baralai and made me wish he was here to do the corny 'do you trust me thing' with me too. I don't normally ring him during sleepovers but his last message slightly concerned me;

'_Painey, I love you, remember that. I may not be able to prevent the inevitable from happening. I am hiding behind a curtain from Gippal who is trying to steal my phone. Love you forever. Although I may be dead any minute soon! 'Lai'_

I mean who sends messages like that without expecting a call to see if they are still sane. I'm a little worried about how long he is taking answering his phone. With Baralai its always within the first two seconds.

"Dr P, remain calm and listen to my instructions carefully. If you wish to ever see Baralai again unharmed all we ask is that you turn in your mobile to us." Gippal said. What! How on the farplane did they manage to kidnap him in his own house?

"Why?" I asked Gippal. He was silent for a minute. I could hear scrambling in the background and lots of muffled screams. 'Where's the duct tape?' I heard Nooj ask. 'I dunno but I got the rope to tie his legs with' Tidus replied. I can't believe what was happening. They had actually kidnapped my boyfriend. 'Well what did you tie him to the bed with then?' I heard Nooj say. I heard a laugh 'hehe. Dressing gown cord'

"Believe me now Dr P?" Gippal said evilly."Bring the phone or you wont see your boyfriend in the same way again." he mimicked a Dr Evil laugh then just as he was about to hang up I heard a more disturbing sound. 'Now where does 'Lai's mum keep her make-up?' I shut my phone and knew I had to help 'Lai. I was turning white with dread of what Gippal would do to him.

**Yuna's P.O.V**

Aww, I loved Titanic. It reminds me of Tidus! Me and Rikku were just getting up to re-enact the amazing 'Do you trust me' scene when we turned around to see a very white Paine looking deep in thought. "Are you Ok Paine?" I asked her knowing that she would say she was fine and just 'sick of watching us two being soppy' She looked up. Her crimson eyes looking troubled.

"I've got to go" she replied taking off at the speed of light. We chased after her.

"Why Dr P.? You forget something?" Rikku asked. Paine turned quickly and looked lethal.

"No and don't call me that, got it?" She said. Rikku looked hurt, poor girl, it wasn't her day. We stood there looking confused. She looked at me. "Yuna, Gippal's kidnapped Baralai and is threatening to 'give him a permanent makeover' if I don't trade my phone to him." She actually looked upset, an expression only Baralai was allowed to see. "Yuna, I don't want to see 'Lai get hurt or publicly humiliated." I ran over and hugged her. After a few seconds she sobered up and turned to rikku. "Tell anyone what you just saw and I will kill you." Rikku nodded then turned and said.

"Well, I think Gippal is being a jerk. If you leave I do too because I'm gonna be there to see Gippal get his payback." Paine smiled and placed her hand on the blonde's shoulder. "Now lets go save Baralai!"

"Right!" I agreed "Y"

"R"

"P"

"Its show time girls." Rikku added cheekily.

**Nooj's P.O.V**

He was helpless. I had to admit it felt good to be the messer and not the messe for once. Things started out with finding 'Lai huddled behind the curtain, the only place we hadn't checked. Paine was ringing which put another thought into Gippal's head.

"Ha, you will never read my messages Gippal!" 'Lai shot at him. We looked at him in amazement. What did he think this was some kind of sphere movie?

" Oh really? Well pray do tell us why ever not" Gippal said in his best Yevonish way. Thunder was in Baralai's eyes now. I really think we had annoyed him.

"Because I deleted them." He yelled. Gippal's mouth was nearly touching the floor as if to say 'you? Delete messages from Paine?' Baralai looked cocky now. "Do what you want Gippal. You will never see them"

"Well plan B it is then boys." Gippal said to us. Plan B. Ransoming 'Lai for Paine's phone. Gippal answered casually. "Dr P, remain calm and listen to my instructions carefully. If you wish to ever see Baralai again unharmed all we ask is that you turn in your mobile to us." He winked at us. Baralai went pale. Tidus leapt on him and dragged him onto his bed, tying his arms to the bed head then he ran out the room and returned quickly.

"Where's the duct tape?" I asked, covering 'Lai's mouth to prevent his screaming waking his parents. The last thing I want is to let his parents see three boys tie their son to his bed around midnight. With duct tape we might escape prison.

"Dunno." Tidus replied then put his arms out to reveal a long rope. Baralai nearly fainted when he saw that. "But I found the rope to tie his legs with." Then I had to wonder-

"What did you tie him to the bed with?" Tidus let out a laugh.

"Hehe, dressing gown cord!" I laughed too. Ti, was clever at these things after all. I heard Gippal mimic a Dr evil laugh then he turned around smiling.

"Now where does 'Lai's mum keep her make-up?" he laughed then hung up on Paine. "Oh and Nooj? We wont need duct tape as long as _someone_ remains quiet." He shot a terrifying look at Baralai. "Don't worry 'Lai, Paine will be here soon." Tidus returned with a big box.

"Yeah but they wont be seeing Baralai, they will be seeing Baraleigh" He nervously laughed.

**Ten minutes and a hell of a lot of make-up later**

"'Lai you look fit for a queen" I Joked. He shot me a nasty look and then said

"I hate you guys" We had put his long white hair into two pig tails at the side (think baby spice) with very red lipstick, blue eye-shadow, tonnes of eye-liner and mascara. He looked evil. Then Gippal got out his camera. "Say 'cheese' 'Baraleigh'" He clicked when 'Lai looked up getting a picture perfect photo. Seconds later three Girls tumbled into the room through the open window.

"Paine!" A helpless Baralai shouted.

**Rikku's P.O.V**

"Paine" Baralai literally screamed at us. He was covered in make-up and it wasn't even stylishly done. He looked more like a hypello than a girl with all the blue eye-shadow. I whispered this to Yunie and we where in hysterics. Paine shot us evil looks then threw her phone at Gippal.

"Now let him go." Paine demanded sternly. Gippal shot a look at me. A look that said sorry. It wasn't enough not after what he did. But those soft eyes and wavy locks caught my attention. I smiled back. I hated being mad at him. My guy.

"You heard what she said guys." He said and reached for Paine's phone. Baralai looked into her crimson orbs.

"Why?" He said after finally being released from torment. She ran to his arms and hugged him, trying to ignore the make-up I think.

"Because I love you" She whispered back. Paine must have thought nobody heard even though everybody did, Just no one was brave enough to say something, even Gippal. A picture fell from Gippal's hands and I grabbed it before he noticed. It was 'Lai's face covered in make-up. Knowing what was coming next I hid it in my coat pocket. Strangely I was wearing a coat holding something that was precious to a mean guy. Oh My God, its like in titanic when rose leaves with the coat and-

"Paine!" Gippal snapped. "How could you? You are evil." All the guys looked round at Paine as if to say 'what?'. "Don't worry,Paine, cause we have pictures- wait. Who has the picture?" The guys all pointed to Gippal. He moaned. "I give up just go."

"What did you do, Paine?" Baralai asked as the three other guys left the room. She looked into his eyes. Smiled and turned to me.

"Thank Rikku. It was her idea." Paine said. I was glowing from the praise. "I deleted all the messages." She laughed. Baralai smiled at our plan.

"Good, 'cause I didn't. I just told them I did and they where dumb enough not to check." We laughed together then walked downstairs, deciding to re-locate our sleepover to Baralai's house.

Fifteen minutes later we where all snuggle together watching Titanic. Tidus and Yuna where asleep on the floor next to Nooj, I guess some just can't hack romance, Paine was asleep in Baralai's arms on the sofa. Yevon, he is gonna pay tomorrow when his dad walks in. And me? I was sitting next to Gippal on the other sofa, nestled closely too each other. Rose and Jack where on the ship doing the 'do you trust me' bit when I felt Gippal's arms behind me grab my arms and mimic the two lovers on TV

"Do you trust me?" He gently whispered in my ear. I nodded, awaiting the next part. "Big mistake." Gippal growled and pushed me off the sofa. I gave my best evils. "See you in the morning Cid's girl"

yay chapter 2 complete. Sorry for all the soppy stuff. Hope you enjoyed please REVIEW so I can know how you guys want the story to go.

Oh Baralai's ring tone is _love is _by Brian McKnight and Vanessa Williams. I do not own this or titanic.


	3. Our day out

Hello again! Thank you for the reviews everybody. Glad that my story is proving slightly popular. I was thinking of basing this chapter on Tidus and Yuna but I think things will just go the was they do.

* * *

I do not own FFX-2, Titanic or Brian McKnight songs. Goodness the list is growing!

**Paine's P.O.V**

The sunlight hit me straight in the face. I grunted in annoyance and shielded my eyes from the rays. I heard the rest of the guys groan at the rude awakening. I really wanted to go back to sleep so I turned my head into Baralai's chest. His arms covered me and I felt so comfortable and safe-

"Ahem, Baralai, would you mind explaining a few things to me?" A shrill voice asked. His face has dropped into the 'Run, hide and never look back' face as me and Nooj had aptly named it. That could mean only one thing.

"Hello Mrs Maytan, How are you today?" I asked polity, turning towards Baralai's mother. Her face looked like she had just spent two weeks in the thunderplain. My stubborn nature kicked in. I knew she was polity telling me to get off her sofa and out of her sons arms but frankly, I didn't really care. Maybe I liked her sofa. And maybe I liked just lying here with 'Lai.

"I'm very good, thank you Paine. Now would one of you please explain to me what has been going on." She gave Tidus and Yuna a filthy look. Yuna was laying in the middle of the floor using Tidus's chest as a pillow. I had to admit they looked cute, a little startled, but cute all the same. Nooj was sitting up in a corner alone and Rikku was clinging onto Gippal's arm. The funny thing about this was that she was lying on the floor huddled next to the sofa Gippal was laying on. If he wasn't careful she would end up dragging him off.

" Mum, its definitely not what it looks like." Baralai innocently tried to explain. His puppy eyes were on his mother but I don't thing they were going to work on her like they did on me.

"Well tell me what i'm supposed to think then Baralai. I walk into here to see you all cuddling up to your girlfriends. When and where did you girls come from?" She turned to Yuna with her strictest face. Just our luck! Picking Yuna out of all three of us. Yuna just can't lie. We all knew that.

"Well er...You see ma'am...we er.." She looked at me for help. Spira, we were in trouble. How would Baralai's mum take our story of coming to save her son from becoming a girl? Would she even believe us? Yevon.

**Yuna's P.O.V**

Paine shrugged and just mimed to me 'Don't say anything'. Oh Yevon. Baralai was waving his arms like a lunatic at me until his mum turned around and saw him. He just smiled and hid his face in Paine's Shoulder. Baralai's mum turned back to me, flicking her snow white hair out of her eyes. I knew it was now or never. It's Yuna time!

"We didn't know where to go!" I screeched then burst into a fake crying fit. Tidus looked concerned and hugged me close. If I had fooled him the cat was in the bag. I mean not a real cat, a figurative cat. Anyway- "We, we were meant to go to my house..." I sniffed through my fake tears. "But then- No one was home and we where locked out. Rikku's dad was at work until late and-" I shook my head and clung to Tidus tightly. Wow, I was getting into this. "Paine's parents went to her aunt's for the night." Hehe, Paine shot me evils then nodded sweetly at Baralai's mum "We were scared and had no place to go. I rang here and Baralai told me his loving mum wouldn't stand for three young girls to be left out alone at night." Yeah, so I was laying it on thick, but I think she believed me. "And then we arrived here." I sobbed.

"Well in that case i'm very proud of you Baralai, but girls, remember next time that we have more than enough rooms for you all Ok?" She smiled sweetly and walked out of the room. When we heard her walk up the stairs we all let out a sigh of relief.

"Wow Yunie! That was incredible." Rikku said in awe, her eyes bright and round in excitement. Everyone nodded in agreement. Looks like drama paid off after all.

"Yeah Yuna, I thought I was toast for a minute" 'Lai replied. "But now I'm a hero and Paine is probably saved from extermination." He chuckled softly then stood up looking around. "Well, now we're up lets get ready for our day out!" he smiled at me. "And since Yuna saved our bacon I think she should pick" Everyone nodded and I felt myself turn pink.

"Yeah, Good idea 'Lai...but talking about bacon...You know, do you have any? I'm starved!" Tidus asked in anticipation. Baralai smiled back.

" I don't know Ti, you should know the contents of my fridge better than me." He chuckled. We all smiled. All the girls went to a spare room to change into our new dress spheres. I wore my new songstress one! I felt light hearted and cheerful looking around to see Paine in her usual warrior dress sphere. This won't do I thought. Rikku noticed this too and smiled at me cheekily, her gun mage outfit hanging loosely around her. We walked up to Paine and waited for her to reply.

"What?" She snapped. Her crimson eyes sparkling with mischievous thoughts.

"You can't wear that Paine!" Rikku cried. "You wore that yesterday and its so outdated now." She grinned. A habit she had mastered from Gippal. Just then Paine's phone rang. Baralai. Weird, we were only a room away.

_If someone said three years from now you would be long gone, I'd stand up and punch them out, 'cause their all wrong, I know better, 'cause you said forever and ever who knew"_

"Well Yuna, where are we going today?" 'Lai asked since we were all dressed and ready to go. At last. "Any id- Wow!" Baralai exclaimed seeing Paine walk out in her black mage dress sphere minus the pointy hat. His mouth dropped but soon closed again when he saw Paine's look.

"Has anyone seen my make-up?" Baralai's mum shouted downstairs. Gippal looked sheepish.

"Time to go!" He said running off.

**Rikku's P.O.V**

Thirty minutes, seven cokes, one shoopuf ride and twelve hot dogs, one each and five for Tidus, later we arrived in Luca for a day of shopping much to the boys, and Paine's, dismay. Me and Yunie had skipped all the way down the Mi'ihen high road singing 'Girls just wanna have fun' while Paine and the guys lagged behind talking about boring stuff.

"_Shopping, Shopping_" I began to sing. I saw this really nice outfit in a store called 'Ormi's fineries' It was a songstress dress sphere with really cool YELLOW boots! I love yellow things they remind me of daises and chocobos and Gippal's hair! We ran and skipped all over the place until the guys were out of sight.

"Think we should wait for the guys?" Yuna panted at me. I nodded and we sat down on a cliff edge outside Rin's travel agency. "Pretty." Yuna sighed as we looked at the midday sun.

"Yeah" I agreed. The sound of foot steps and laughter reached our ears I turned my head to see Gippal carrying Baralai over his shoulder whilst the latter was kicking and whacking Gippal with all his might.

"Gippal put me down now!" 'Lai yelled at the Al Bhed boy. Gippal ignored his request and winked at me. Yevon, I love it when he does that. "Gippal, I Mean it!" Baralai yelled again.

"Aww but poor Baralai said he was tired and wanted to rest. Big bro Gippal is just helping." Gippal said in a baby talk voice which was quite funny.

"No! I said I had a stone in my boot and needed to stop and unless you haven't noticed i'm older than you and we are not related in any way, thank Yevon!" Baralai growled "Now put me down!" Gippal looked deep in thought for a minute then smiled and said

"Ok!" Dropped 'Lai Head first onto the ground and began to walk away. When he saw the look we all gave him he looked confused then did the famous Gippal grin. "Well he said he wanted me to put him down."

**Baralai's P.O.V**

Dropping me head first onto the ground, Gippal walked off towards Luca, stopped, turned around and grinned. "Well he said he wanted me to put him down." He shot back at everyone's looks. Nooj, Tidus, Rikku and Yuna Smiled at him whilst me and Paine scowled back. The guys looked down at me waiting for a witty response.

"Lets just go to Luca, Ok?" I said standing up and brushing the dirt off me. Paine slid her arm through mine and put her head on my shoulder. Unusual behaviour for a girl who wouldn't be seen dead doing the whole 'touchy-feely' stuff. "You Ok?" I asked her in a gentle low voice so the others wouldn't butt in our conversation. Looks like they were all to busy watching Gippal carry off an unsuspecting Rikku.

"I was worried about you last night you know." Paine said quietly back to me. I looked at her, chuckling quietly to myself. I mean I was glad for the concern but Yevon, me and Gippal were doing these kind of pranks to each other since pre-school. "What?" she said in reply to my laugh.

"Nothing, just thinking about a way to get him back" I think sometimes white lies are the best way to avoid mega-Paine-hurt-fest-time, I looked back over to Rin's Travel agency and the cliff edge thinking about the first time I ever met Paine. She looked so beautiful. It was during camp at the Mi'ihen high road four years ago. We snuck out of our tents and just sat all night watching the stars. That's when I knew Paine was my girl. Forever. An all powerful super-weapon couldn't separate us.

"Remember the first time we met?" Paine said smiling. She seemed to be doing this a lot lately.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about that. You seem to be doing this a lot lately." I said looking down at her face. She looked up confused. "When ever I think about something you seem to say it at the same time." She smiled back.

"Guess I know you too well." What could I say to that? I mean really, it was true, Paine and me where just made for each other I think.

We entered Luca at last and Rikku seemed very excited about this or maybe it was the fact Gippal had finally put her down.

"To Ormi's fineries!" She yelled pointing to a small building with a sign at the window saying 5 gil off all Dress spheres. We all walked towards the shabby little store, it had nothing on any Bevellian clothes store. Baralai you snob! We entered the shop. It smelt of musk and a very strong perfume that belonged to the shop girl who had grabbed Nooj's attention. She was dressed in some kind of dress sphere. Lady Luck, Paine whispered to me. It looked tacky and over the top. If I ever saw Paine in something like that! Well I can tell you I wouldn't be happy. The shop girl seemed to be chatting up Nooj and Nooj didn't seem to mind. Rikku left for the changing rooms after finding the dress sphere she wanted in about two nano-seconds, Gippal was trying to spy on Rikku changing and was sent out of the store, Yuna and Tidus where looking for a white mage dress sphere and Paine was still clung to my side. Yevon, this could be a long trip!

**Nooj's P.O.V**

I had to admit her fashion sense was very low and mostly tacky but something about this girl struck me. She had a very pretty smile and her Lucan accent was just wonderful to my ears.

"Well love, what's this handsome face called?" She said giving me a dazzling smile. Handsome. She had called me handsome. Being half man, half machina I had always seen myself a freak! But this girl saw something else.

"Nooj" These where about the only words I could actually muster. I saw Baralai and Paine give me raised eyebrows.

"Ignore them love, Just jealous of the handsomeness you radiate probably. The names Le Blanc and don't you forget it love!" She winked, sliding a piece of paper into my pocket and laughing. "My number love, call me" She said turning around and going to serve Rikku. Spira that was incredibly done. I stood there looking very proud with myself till 'Lai arrived and dragged me out of the shop.

"And what exactly was that for?" I asked him raising my voice slightly. He rolled his eyes like his answer was the most obvious in the world.

"Your turning into mush because of that shop girl." 'Lai replied laughing. He soon stopped when he noticed he was the only one.

"Well for your information she gave me her number and I happen to really like her. Is that Ok 'Lai or do I have to ask your holinesses permission first!" I yelled at him. He looked determined to win this argument but I knew he had no chance.

"Dude, she probably gives her number out to any guy who smiles at her." Baralai was pushing it. I knew what this was really about.

"Yeah 'Lai just because you could never get a girl like that. You end up with a girl like Paine. Ambitious aren't you." I spat back not thinking about what I was saying.

"Excuse me?" He said sharply. I think I had crossed the line. "You're right Nooj. I couldn't get a girl like that. You know why? Because I've already got a girl one thousand times better than that little slut in there. I've got a girlfriend who has morals, humour, intelligence, beauty, amazing battle skills and further more fashion sense." He carried on. I looked stunned. I had no idea he cared that deeply for Paine. "What you said is inexcusable Nooj and I wont forgive you. But I hope for your sake Paine does. Now you'd better have a damn good apology for her by the time I get back." He said, shaking with anger and walking out towards the docks.

"Where you going?" I shouted back wanting to have the last word. He gave no reply. Yevon at least everyone else wasn't h- Paine stared at me in disbelief and hurt. "Paine, look" I began. She ran off after Baralai and I swear I saw tears fall from her ruby eyes.

"Well that went well." Gippal retorted from a nearby bench. He snarled at me and went after Paine and Baralai.

**Gippal's P.O.V**

I ran at the speed of light after Paine's shadow. Yevon, Nooj had really screwed up here. I mean me and Rikku argue but this...this was bad! It felt like Nooj had shot Paine and Baralai in the back, acting like he was possessed or something just because of a girl. Thinking of girls, Spira I missed Rikku in her songstress dress sphere. Now I'm not gonna get a chance to see it till we return to Bevelle! I had reached dock 3 now to see Paine clutching her knees breathless. Mid-pant she looked up at me, tears falling from her crimson eyes.

"Gippal, I can't...can't keep up with him." She huffed at me. I had to admit Baralai walked pretty fast when annoyed, almost like someone had cast berserk on him. Man, now I knew never to mess with a yevonite! I walked over to Paine and placed a hand on her shoulder. Yeah I know she 'doesn't like the whole touchy-feely stuff' but really I think Paine is a girl who doesn't show her emotions openly. I know she feels love, happiness and fear just like any other person in Spira.

"Don't worry Dr. P, I'll catch up with him and say a hello from you" I said casually to her, only because I didn't want to show her how angry I was with Nooj. Since that Ormi kicked me out for spying on a certain hot Al Bhed cutie I heard everything the guys had said.

I ran out of the docks to the steps that separate Mi'ihen and Luca and saw a very angry Baralai sitting on them. Man, he really can walk fast. His snow white hair blew gently in the wind, covering half his face. I walked over and sat next to him, hoping he would be the first to speak. Silence.

"Look, 'Lai, Nooj is just-" I started slowly

"Yevon Gippal its not about Nooj!" Baralai shot up off the steps and walked over to the railing looking over to the sea. He turned round to me with a hurt expression. I dragged my exhausted body off the steps and to the railing, leaning over them to look at the sea.

"Well, if its not Nooj- What is it?" I asked a unusually quiet Baralai. He looked away, the wind brushing its hands through his hair. I think I knew what was going on. At least I thought I did. Baralai faced me again. Words didn't need to be expressed. I knew how he felt. "Nooj doesn't know what he is doing you know." I whispered. "He's changed"

**Tidus's P.O.V**

"_Cause Girls just wanna have fuunn ohhh!" _Rikku screeched for about the fifth time since we left the shop. Yevon, I am very close to strangling her right now. Yuna seemed to understand and snapped at rikku.

"Rikku now is not the time to be singing" She said in a sleepy voice. We all had walked out of Ormi's to see Gippal run off after Paine and Baralai. Nooj looked incredibly guilty and so we knew instantly he had said something very, very bad. He explained the situation as we walked at a steady pace to the steps that separate Luca and Mi'ihen.

"So you mean you insulted Paine to the one person in Spira who is the most protective over her?" I said. Nooj gave me a sorry scowl. "Dude you're an idiot- ow!" Yuna whacked me over the back of the head, really hard.

"Boys, now is not the time to insult each other" She warned waving her finger at us both as we bowed our heads in shame. I shuffled towards the steps. Man, who was stupid enough to build this many steps! Didn't they know tired tourists had to climb back up them? Over near the railings Baralai and Gippal were chatting in a serious manner. Gippal and serious. Two words I never thought I would hear in a sentence. Oh, unless its like 'Gippal is not serious' or 'there is no seriousness in Gippal'. Wait does seriousness even count if its a different word?...

"Did you just hear a word I said?" Nooj asked in annoyance.

"Probably not." I replied walking over to a burger stand for a mid-day snack. Wonder what Nooj said? Oh well. "Um hello, I would like an extremely large double cheese burger with relish, tomato, mustard and chocolate spread please" I said to the very tall man at the stand.

"Very well- wait did you say chocolate spread?" He droned at me. I nodded and an eruption of laughter rose from behind me. Looks like things where back to normal. At least I hoped so.


	4. Back to school again

Hello again! This story is dedicated to my best friend Luna-lovegood08 as she is rikku and I am Yuna. Long running joke. Anyway, this chapter is kind of based on mine and my mates trip round town so be warned.

I do not own Final Fantasy x-2, Titanic, cyndi Lauper songs, pink songs, Brian McKnight songs but I do own Ormi's fineries!

**Rikku's P.O.V**

"Hey rikku! Get your butt over here now" Gippal shouted at me from Yuna's locker. Since Saturday things in our group had changed slightly. It was now publicly announced that me and Gippal were dating, meaning that he felt that he could boss me about when he felt like it, Baralai and Nooj where on speaking terms again but only just and most importantly, we were all planning a surprise party for Paine's sweet 16th. Nooj, Baralai, Tidus, Yuna and Gippal were already 16 and soon it would be me left as the only 15 year old. poopie! I sulked over to Gippal who was grinning widely.

" What now?" I teased him with a fake smile.

" Stop sulking Cid's girl. You'll be 16 soon enough, and when you are cha-ching!" he added resulting in me and Yuna smacking him over the head for his perversions. " anyway." he carried on backing into the lockers. "Paine is ill today so we have a whole day to plan her party." He smiled.

" Great, Who's gonna be on 'Baralai cheer up' duty." Yuna asked us all. Baralai was sulking with his head in his locker, looking miserable. I looked up to see everyone's gaze rest on me.

" Me!" I said in shock. " why me? I mean not that I don't like 'Lai or anything but he really chaps my hide when Paine's not here to control him." I stated.

" Rikku, its your duty. You are the happiest person to ever walk the halls of Bevelle high. Now put your talents to good use" Tidus added in complete seriousness. Yuna hugged him and smiled at me.

" Isn't he smart!" Yunie announced. I rolled my eyes then turned my attention to Gippal.

" Fine, I'll do it." I sulkily told my friends. Before I knew what was happening Gippal had picked me up bridal style and dumped me on the floor next to Baralai.

" Happy Birthday 'Lai. Have a present" Gippal laughed and walked over towards the lockers. Baralai looked barely any happier and then smirked at me.

" Rikku, you don't have to cheer me up you know." He smiled and then began to walk out of the school doors. I looked shocked. Baralai. Bunking off? No!

" 'Lai?" I asked him! He grinned and walked out of the doors.

**Baralai's P.O.V**

I walked out of the school gate. Amazingly no one had stopped me or even questioned my leaving. Yevon, my parents are going to kill me when they hear I bunked school today but Paine was way more interesting. When I got to school and noticed she wasn't there I text her to find out what was wrong. The message I received only made me smile.

_'School boring. Gippal annoying. Parents out of town. wanna bunk off and meet me outside GiGi's, Paine xxx' _Yes was my only response. School was lame anyway. So what if dad wanted me to be the next chairman of Yevon and so what if my mother wanted me to be a lawyer. What about what I wanted. I wanted to be a teenager like the rest of my mates. I walked into central Bevelle, towards a huge white shop. GiGi's dress shop was a huge marble building in Bevelle square where all the ladies got their fine dresses from. Paine was waiting on a near by wall smirking at a little kid chasing a pigeon. Soon enough her crimson eyes caught mine as I waved a friendly hand at her.

" Well, now I am surprised. Could it be that Baralai is bunking off school?" She added with sarcasm. I chuckled.

" Watch out Paine. Don't want to slip" I taunted back at her. She looked confused after looking around at the very dry pavement of Bevelle.

" Um, In what?" She added. " Its not exactly raining is it."

" That pool of sarcasm that's dripping off you" I laughed at a reddening Paine. " Please don't hurt me!" I added laughing loudly seeing her raised her fist near my face. " So where you wanna go?" I asked her. She took mearly seconds to answer.

" GiGi's!" She nearly leapt with excitement. Fake excitement obviously. Paine and dress shops don't mix. Obviously I was sent here as her moral support. It was scary. " I need a dress for my party." She exhaled quickly. Oh that would explain it...

" Hey wait! How do you know what the others are planning for your birthday party?" I asked her. Her faced dropped.

" I was going to ask you to go to the party my father is planning. Its going to be a ball just for my birthday. I didn't like it at first but he is making me go and I thought it might be more bearable If you where there. I had no idea about the others!" She nearly yelled. Oh man. I'm so dead. At least I will die with the image of Paine in a dress imprinted in my memory...

**Yuna's P.O.V**

"Oh I know! I Know!" Rikku yelled suddenly during tennis. Our Classes where together so it was me, Rikku, Gippal and Nooj doing Tennis with Tidus, who normally took to blitz. Gippal hit the ball hard over the net at Nooj who leapt out the way of near death, nearly killing Rikku in the progress.

" For the last time Rikku, No we are not going to a chocobo ranch for Paine's birthday." Gippal shouted in aggravation. After all it was the last five suggestions from Rikku. She giggled and helped a struggling Nooj up.

" Rikku, think sensible." Nooj added after she helped him up. Her hand hadn't left his arm yet. " It's Paine we're talking about. Not that kid who chases around the seagulls singing about chocobo's. Paine needs...death, destruction-"

" Baralai!" I cut in suddenly with a red face. I can't believe the text he just sent me. Grrr!

" yeah, Baralai. If we can put those three together then it will be easy. So its death, destruction and Baralai- wait does that sound w-"

" No Baralai just sent me a text." I yelled so loudly that even the teacher looked round at me. So what, this was major.

" What did h-" Nooj started.

" Yunie, what he say?" Rikku interrupted Nooj who was now tapping his foot impatiently.

" Would every one please stop interupti-"

" Yeah, Yuna what does it say." Gippal carried on from rikku. Nooj looked ready to kill. He ran dementedly out of the sports hall screaming. " Whoa, what's wrong with him?" Gippal said in return to our gasps.

" Paine knows we're throwing a party for her!" I jumped up and down on the spot like some kind of voodoo monkey. Everyone yelled a what in shocked response. " Baralai met her and it turned out she was buying a dress for her party. He thought she knew and asked her about it and she said she didn't it was for another party!" I should really lower my voice. It was Rikku's turn to run out of the sports hall screaming now. Gippal looked ready to kill. " She invited Baralai to her party. Its on the same day as the one we have planned. Oh and Gippal, Paine stole your moogle toy" I told Tidus and Gippal. Gippal looking livid and red, followed suit as Rikku, running out screaming.

" Don't worry,Yuna" Tidus replied to my worried look. He hugged me. " By the way, have you still got that kitkat left?" He asked me randomly.

" Sorry Tidus, I ate it at break" I told him reluctantly. "Nooooooooooooo" He yelled running out of the hall as well. Man, I had a bad effect.

" Yuna!" Mrs Upton yelled at me. I noticed my mobile was in my hand. She nodded in response. " Detention" Ahhhhh. I ran out the class in fits of terror!

**Paine's P.O.V**

This must have been the fifth...hundreth dress I had tried on. Every one was a perfect fit but a terrible style. Each time the assistant came back with more horrid dresses that made even Baralai look scared. After a particularly horrid, pink dress the woman had picked, Baralai piped up from his corner.

" excuse me miss, do you mind if I go look for one for her?" He asked modestly. I looked in terror. The only thing worse than a BOY attempting to style me was a yevonite boy attempting to style me. The woman smiled and gave him free roam of the store. I looked at her with a warning look. She laughed then said something about humouring him if it looked too bad. I smiled back. Its not that I didn't trust my boyfriend, its just that judging by his er lack of fashion I doubted he would find anything near nice for me. After about three minutes he returned with five different dresses in his arms. He gave them to the woman and winked at me. I looked at the dresses and went to try them all on for 'Lai's sake. One was deep satin black with a buckle on the hip that went all the way to the ground in a fish-tale end. Another was a dark red knee length, nicely fitting with a low cut. The next was purple silk that left a trail behind as I walked. The forth was emerald, full length ball gown with a corset top and full length hem. The final dress was Blue and hugging. It touched the floor with a tiny slit at the side and not in a sluttish way. I was amazed. My boyfriend, a boy yevonite had picked out five amazing dresses and I wanted them all. This is coming from a girl who doesn't wear dresses. Ever! I was shocked. Baralai had fashion sense. Incredible fashion sense. I looked over all of the dresses again. Eventually with Baralai's input I chose the purple silk one even though I was torn between that and the black one. I paid by debit card and left the shop stunned and silent.

" Don't even bother Paine" Baralai chuckled at me. " We will never speak of this again" He smiled.

" But, but...Why?" I asked pointing at his usual weekday attire. He rubbed the back of his neck the way he does when he is embarrassed.

" If you mean, why do I wear this outfit when I actually know how to style, I can explain." His eyes sparkled at me. " My mum makes me wear the whole Yevon stuff because she wants me to become a monk or chairmen or something. I can't be bothered to argue. I tried once and she nearly killed me." He stopped to take a breath, sitting next to me on the wall I had sat at when his story started.

" When did you learn to style? Did Gippal teach you?" I asked my god of a boyfriend. Damn, now he was perfect in every way. He took an intake of air looking annoyed.

" Hey, who do you think taught Gippal to style?" He laughed at my expression. "I always knew how too. Its just the way I see things I suppose. Its like if it looks bad I know it looks bad but if its good, I'd wear it. I'm hundred percent straight by the way. I just like fashion." He blubbered the last bit.

" What do you mean by that?" I asked in confusion. He smiled.

" Some of the best male designers are...you know... gay." He added quickly. " But I'm not OK.?" I laughed. God I loved him.

**Gippal's P.O.V**

Nooj was huddled the corner of the lunch hall at our usual table nursing a sandwich in his hand. He looked pretty mad at something. No ideas why. Hey, maybe it was because everyone was interrupting him in P.E. No, Nooj wasn't that weird! Tidus ran to the canteen lady who had a tray ready for him as soon as she saw us arrive. He placed his tray on the table and then patiently waited for us. What's for lunch today then? Chicken burger, fries and beans or vegetable lasagne. Um, hard choice...not!

" Whacha yet?" Yuna asked peering over her home-made tuna pasta. I showed her the chicken burger and she laughed. " Should have guessed" She mumbled. Rikku came and sat next to me with a gluppy mess on her plate.

" Rikku, What in the far plane is that!" I asked pointing at her 'lunch'. She gave me a weird look and then pointed to the Lunch menu.

" Vegetable lasagne, can't you read" She taunted, poking her tongue out at me. I leant in till our noses met. I was gonna kiss her when my phone rang. '_With you, with you, with you, with you, with you girl,with you, with you with you with you with you oh girl.' _Paine.

" Gipster, thought we would ring and ask what's for lunch." I heard Baralai laugh in the distance. I had to admit, whatever she had planned sounded scary.

" The remains of a chicken in burger form or Vegetable Lasagne. Why? And where the hell are you two? Tell Baralai, Yuna got detention because he text her." I taunted. I heard Baralai wince at this then say something along the lines of 'I should bunk off more often' and I heard Paine say ' I agree, maybe next time we can do more' then laugh. EHHHH, surely not! Don't think Gippal.

" We just went to Shiva's for lunch. Now we are at my house. Just though we would ring to annoy you that we had fun and you had school ha-ha!" I was a little on edge.

" What exactly are you two doing at your house?" I asked. It would bug me for life if I never knew, although I think I may regret asking.

" Oh whatever we want really. Not what you think Gippal, remember my birthdays on Thursday. Today is Monday. Still fifteen...unfortunately." She giggled a little.

" Well tell Baralai to behave himself then" I laughed nervously. She did gave my message to a hysterical Baralai then hung up.

" Well what are the love birds up too?" Yuna asked whacking Tidus on the back because he was chocking on his chicken burger. I grinned nervously then returned to my lunch.

" You don't want to know" I replied. Everyone looked disgusted apart from Yuna who was always romantic. Rikku looked confused, raising her hand in the air and saying to Yuna ' what?'. Yuna whispered something in her ear. Rikku smiled and then got it.

" Oh... ewww, that's not even legal is it?" She asked. I laughed.

" Baralai's a gentlemen. He would never. Not until Thursday anyway. Hehe" I added smiling. Nooj looked up from his sandwich right at Rikku...

**Nooj's P.O.V**

" Rikku, why have you got the worst option on the list for lunch?" I queried the blonde air head. She smiled in her usual Barbie way.

" I'm a vegetarian now" She giggled and we laughed until we realised she was serious.

" Seriously?" Tidus asked. She nodded keeping her swirly green eyes in contact with his sapphire ones. " So you are like a doctor for animals now then?" He asked her in awe. Yuna seemed to understand.

" Honey, that's a Veterinarian. She means she doesn't eat meat" Yuna explained. He nodded with an 'oh' and looked down at his empty plate. " Why though Rik?" Yuna continued. Rikku literally killed her with the look she gave.

" Why? Why Yuna? I will tell you why. So meanies don't eat defenceless rabbits and cows and stuff. Its mean. They have feelings too." She yelled jumping up and down.

" Hey, you know Mr Hels said vegetables apparently scream when pulled from the earth right?" Gippal added to a devastated Rikku. She sunk to her knees in front of everyone in the school.

" Nooo! That's it i'm vegan from now onward!" She cried running out of the canteen. Tidus looked up smiling.

" Oh, I never knew she was a vegan. I'm a Gemini" He stated to an unimpressed group. We all stood up and left him alone. " Guess I'll see you later then?" Tidus's muffled cries said.

" I can't believe Paine didn't invite us to her super party!" Yuna said in utter sulkiness.

" Yunie, yunie come here! Percy is back." Yuna was dragged over to the aptly named Pigeon Percy. The two girls began to stroke the tame pigeon and scared away a seagull from the fries they gave Percy. I turned to Gippal.

" Why didn't Paine invite us too?" I asked him in deep thought. He looked up smirking.

" Isn't it obvious. You insulted her openly last week so you are the weakest link, goodbye. I annoy her like crazy, Rikku would try and plan the whole thing and Tidus would eat everything and make dumb comments." Gippal concluded. I was about to ask about Yuna when he answered for me. " If Yuna goes, so does Tidus. Damn, we need to learn to be more like Baralai. He sure did something right. I don't want to know what though." He laughed.

**Tidus's P.O.V**

I sat alone at the table which everyone had deserted. Oh desert! I ran up to grab the last chocolate cake when someone stopped me. " Well, well, well... Tidus?" I turned around dreading the voice. Dona. She stalked me everywhere and recently Yuna had managed to prevent them by never leaving my side She stalked me constantly.

" Oh, hello Dona. I didn't expect to see you...here of all places." I stopped. Its not like she ate anything.

" Its a canteen, Tidus. Where else do you and that girl go at lunch other than the benches under the trees with those weird Al Bhed and that looser yevonite and his scary girlfriend?" She sarcastically said. Scary she followed us. Hey she insulted us!

" Hey, Dona, Baralai isn't a looser and 'those Al Bhed' aren't weird. And that girls name is Yuna. They are my friends okay?" I added. She smirked.

" I see you didn't mentioned that yevonite's girlfriend." She added.

"Yeah, well Paine is scary and Baralai has a name. Its Baralai...Obviously." I added in my smartest voice. Yuna would be proud. " Now if you don't mind, I wish you would just leave me alone" I ushered her away. She did a sad face then was surrounded by girls saying stuff like 'How did it go?' Huh, the only thing that had to go was her. I laughed at my own joke and turned back round to get my pudding- Pudding? Where are you? Thanks Dona. The only thing she did for me was get my pudding stolen. I walked out to where Yuna had disappeared to.

Right, tell me what you thought. It only takes a click of the button below please. By the way Percy is what me and my friend called a pigeon we met round town. Hello Luna-lovegood08!


	5. Paine's Birthday

Once again its hello from me! Hope you all are liking my story. This chapter is Paine's birthday party and so on. Enjoy my fans! Also some of its in Al Bhed.

* * *

I do not own Final Fantasy x-2, Titanic, cyndi Lauper songs, pink songs, Brian McKnight songs, Chris Brown songs but I do own Ormi's fineries! Oh or 'at the beginning' by Donna lewis. You might wanna listen to it as the song part happens later on. OMG, a clue!

**Paine's P.O.V**

"Paine wake up, honey!" No, not now. Not today please. Just bury me in a hole today, I thought as my dad tried to wake me up from a very deep sleep. "Happy birthday Paine" He continued to me. I whacked a pillow over my head, attempting to hint to my dad to get lost. I hated birthdays in general, but this year, Sixteen. Today would mean over exaggerated hello's, presents I wouldn't want, acting happy when I would sooner jump out of a window and also... it meant wearing a dress. "Better get up sweetheart. The party is only eleven hours away" He added in a cheery tone that made me want to stick my head down a toilet. Eleven hours? That means it must be seven a.m already. How I wish that it wasn't my dad waking me up, but someone more important. I Looked over to my bedside cabinet to a photo of me and Baralai outside Bevelle temple. The photo Paine and Baralai were hugging and smiling back at a very tired me. I smiled, realising that Baralai was the only reason I would even consider getting out of bed everyday and especially today. I ran my hand through my bed hair, placed on my usual warrior dress sphere and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. Walking to the bathroom to clean my teeth, my journey was cut short when my mum appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

"Painey, Phone call for you" she said sweetly. A phone call! That could mean only one thing I thought as I raced down the stairs to the kitchen where the main phone was.

"Happy birthday Paine" Baralai's husky morning voice rang down the handset. A small smile creped over my face. Of all the Happy birthdays I would receive today, that one would mean the most. He probably got up earlier so that me could call me especially.

"Thank you 'Lai. Sorry for dragging you to this ball thing tonight." I added quickly, even though I know that Baralai secretly loved it all. He laughed softly.

"Paine, you know that's my scene these kind of things. And i'm sure being with you will make it much better." He sweetly replied. Aww. Why was it that every word out of his mouth made me smile.

"But...I have to wear a dress, and I know its amazing and you picked it and all but I don't wear dresses." I shyly said to my boyfriend. Again he chuckled softly. "Right, got to go now 'Lai. See you at the party tonight...love you" I whispered the last bit, not in embarrassment but for another reason. He laughed again.

"Your parents are listening aren't they?" He asked cheekily. I smiled. He knew me too well. "Fair enough. Don't reply." He taunted at my silence. "Ok, see you later and I love you too." He added loudly. "Right, you hang up first." Not again.

"No you!" I replied. Long story short, I hung up after about a minute of the whole 'you hang up' stuff. I went to sit down to breakfast with my parents. Our house was pretty small compared to some peoples but it was nice all the same. It was a three bedroom house in outer Bevelle and much desired by many wealthy families. We could afford it because dad is a lawyer for spirian law and mum is a teacher in the temple, but as far as everyone else was concerned, I was just Paine.

**Yuna's P.O.V**

Today was the day. Today, right now was mission time! Paine may have decided not to invite us to her party but I had a plan. A plan to make her birthday special. No one else but Yuna! I ran down to the shops first thing in the morning and bought a large chocolaty cake for her. I ran home, cake in hand to get a single candle for the top. Its the thought that counts right? Within about five minutes I was outside Paine's door. I stopped to light the candle quickly before ringing the door bell. A women with bright red eyes opened the door and was about to greet me when I put a finger to my lips to signal silence. She let me in and I walked up to the closed door I knew was Paine's. I knocked gently, balancing the cake on one arm. Seconds later a flustered looking Paine opened her door to see me smiling with her cake.

"Surprise!" I yelled, nearly dropping said cake on her nice clean carpet. I walked into her room after her invitation to come in and placed it on her bedside cabinet that had a photo of her and Baralai at Bevelle temple. I smiled unintentionally. They where so cute together. I turned round and sat next to Paine on her bed. Looking round the room, it was quite a feminine room. The netting on her windows spelt design, the walls were a pastel lilac and there were even stuffed animals on her shelves and bed, mainly stuff from Baralai I gathered. I smiled and though it seems a little... Un-Painey. Guess we only ever saw one side to her. Baralai was probably the only person to have seen her room, although what he would be doing up here I didn't want to know.

"Happy Birthday, Paine" I flung my open arms at her before she had a chance to resist. The last and first time Paine had hugged me intentionally was when Baralai was receiving his 'make over' from Gippal. I still looked uncomfortable as I sat on Paine's bed. I hope sleeping was the only thing she had done on here.

"Me and 'Lai haven't...done anything if that's why you're looking like my beds gonna kill you. That's so illegal anyway. Me and Baralai, You know, not my bed killing you. Although, that's probably illegal too. But, Its not illegal from today onwards is it? Me and Baralai, not my bed but, Oh Yevon. I'm confused." Paine's unintelligible rant ended and me being so loving and caring saw straight through to the point, which wasn't about her bed killing me. Wait...confusing!

"Paine, you don't feel pressurised into sleeping with Baralai do you?" I asked to a silent warrior. She was sixteen after all and we knew Gippal had laid the jokes on a little too thick for the two's liking.

"Don't get me wrong, its not Baralai. He would never dream of that!" Paine gasped nearly falling off the end of the bed with my accusation. "Its Gippal and that lots jokes. Believe me Yuna, if we ever did do anything...I wouldn't be able to resist the urge to do something about Gippal." Paine pushed her clasped fist into her open palm in a threatening manner. I smiled weakly. This conversation wasn't meant for me.

"Well, whatever you decided, be safe." I chirped, remembering the many lessons Mr Hels had given us on 'our personal lives'. Just seems no one trusts you at sixteen.

**Gippal's P.O.V**

I wanted to help make Paine's birthday special so at around ten in the morning I decided to visit her house with my present. Hehe. Knocking on her front door, Paine's mother smiled at me and signalled for me to come in.

"I see Paine's very popular today!" She cheerily said as she led me to the kitchen. I sat down at the breakfast bar while Paine's mother got me some juice. This was customary in Paine's house. Knock on door, get greeted by mum, sit down in kitchen, Paine gets called down, Paine gives evils, I spill news, Paine kicks me out. As I said, routine in Paine's house.

"Popular?" I asked Mrs Fynneun. Paine's last name made me laugh because It was Al Bhed for warrior. The bright eyed woman looked up at me smiling.

"Oh yes, been up three hours and already she's got a phone call and two visitors." She laughed. "And I bet you can guess who the phone call was from." She added with a sparkle of Mischief. She was like Paine's constant good side. I laughed openly as the answer was so obvious.

"Phone call from Baralai obviously" I smiled, who else. "Who visited her then?" I asked wary that someone had stolen my plan.

"Oh just Yuna, with a birthday cake." Phew! Definitely not what I had planned. I walked up to Paine's bedroom after my arrival was announced to see Paine standing in the doorway.

"No, you are not going in my room!" She added annoyed at my presence. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, talk in Al Bhed then!" I said as her parents didn't understand my native tongue.

"cina, cu fro oui pikkehk sa?" Paine asked in her harsh ways. ( **Sure so why you bothering me)**

"Cu sayh du sa, oui yna! E uhmo lysa du tnub uvv ouin pendrtyo bnacahd, ev dryd'c veha fedr oui!" I laughed as her face changed to a faint smile.(**So mean to me you are! I only came to drop off your birthday present , if that's fine with you)**

"Naymmo?" She quickly added, poking me in the ribs hard.(**Really?**)

"Yes actually, that's the only reason." I replied in Paine's usual language. I handed her over a small package that was wrapped in black and white stripy wrapping paper. She glanced at me before slowly unwrapping the paper to get to the core. Her smile widened when she opened the little box and examined her present. It gleamed brightly in the sun as she took it out and pressed the play button. Okay, so I got her a sphere...okay so I made her a sphere, who cares!

_"Smile Paine!" Gippal teased the red eyed warrior whilst holding the sphere camera. Paine glared evilly at him before resigning her self to putting up hers, Rikku's and Yuna's tent. The camera whizzed quickly over to the boys who where watching Paine and Yuna fail to put the inner tent part in correctly for the fifth time. They all suddenly began laughing loudly as Paine and Yuna emerged from the wreckage of their temporary home with faces that represented the thunder plains._

_"Given up yet girlie's?" Nooj teased and high fived Baralai, who was nearly doubled over in laughter._

_"You know, you could just let us do it" Baralai smirked, receiving a whack round the head from both Yuna and Paine. He sighed before walking over to the destroyed tent. Two seconds later he emerged from the stable, and upright tent chuckling. "Never send a girl to do a guys job." He added, receiving another smack from all the girls this time._

_"'Lai you meanie!" Rikku bounced up and down in front of the camera. "They were doing fine!" Baralai laughed before replying,_

_"So I see" He winked at the camera, suddenly Paine lunged at him for a comment like that._

_"Anyway, Rik, Didn't see you helping them did we." Gippal added, still recording Paine beating up Baralai, who was still laughing at the fact the girls couldn't even put up a tent. Tidus walked past the screen examining the fight._

_"I missed something important again didn't I?" Everyone smirked, even 'Lai who was possibly in a critical state due to Paine. "Baralai, put her down. You don't know where she's been." He carried on. _

_"Actually, I do know where she's been. Right here beating me up." Before the sphere ended Gippal dived in front of the spherecam and waved violently._

That was our camping trip in Macalania, almost a year ago. Paine smiled fondly.

" E muja ed!" She whispered. (**I love it)**

**Rikku's P.O.V**

I rubbed my eyes harshly as bright light hit me square in the face. Dang, I must have over slept. Tysh! Dad walked into my room to alert me my lunch was ready and it was now 12.13. Brilliant. Cold lunch and late to see Painey for her birthday surprise. I walked out the door before my crazy brother, Brother, could stop me and tie me to the dining room chair till I 'finish the damn sandwich, Rikku'. I skipped down my street and a few others before reaching Painey's door. Her mother appeared at the door laughing.

"Yevon, any more people come through this door and it will be a cattle market." She laughed leading me to Paine's Room. Before I had a chance to knock, Paine opened the door and looked up at her mother.

"Oh dear, not another one" She sarcastically laughed. I smiled and skipped over to her bed, where we both sat. Paine smiled back at me as I produced my present, which was a little unusual for Paine, but judging by her room perhaps it wasn't so strange.

"Rikku, thank you!" Paine said smiling softly and then _hugging _me. Yevon, had she turned soppy! "It will take the place of pride here, I will name it Rikku after you, because that's your name" She laughed placing a fluffy, yellow moogle on her bed next to a fluffy chocobo. "See, they match" She giggled. I looked up scared.

"Paine, are you drunk?" I warily asked the unusually happy Paine. She laughed again, shaking her head and smiling.

"No! I just didn't realise that so many people cared" She replied, her crimson eyes smiling. I stood up off her bed and tilted my head sideways.

"Anything from Baralai yet" I asked winking at her. She rolled her eyes at me, smirking.

"No, I won't see him till the party anyway. He phoned this morning though." Then Paine added something In Al Bhed that shocked me slightly. " Yht ev oui'na dnoehk du esbmo fryd e drehg oui yna. Tuh'd!" (**And if you're trying to imply what I think you are. Don't)**

She glared and then shunned me out of her room. How rude! And what did she mean, if you're implying what I think you are, don't. What? I only asked if Baralai had given her anyth- Oh! Damn Gippal's constant jokes!

**Nooj's P.O.V**

It was around 2:30 when we arrived at Paine's house. We being me and Baralai. Although Baralai was invited to the party tonight, he had helped me do something to make Paine's birthday special. We stood outside her door, waiting for Paine's mum to appear. Two seconds later the door opened to the smiling lady, when she saw 'Lai however her smile increased slightly.

"Oh Paine will like this. You're her fifth guests today." She giggled leading us to her living room where Paine was sitting with her hair half straightened. Baralai walked over to a corner where Paine couldn't see him while I laughed as I approached her back.

"Oh Paine dear, Baralai will be impressed." I mocked as she turned around and scowled at me. "I came to give you your birthday present." I replied handing her some crisply printed sheets. She looked down at them conspicuously. "I've got back into music recently and so me and your dearest, 'Lai, wrote a song for you." She looked at me with tears forming in her ruby eyes.

"Really? 'Lai and you did this?" She whispered. I nodded the shrugged slightly.

"Well, I did the medley and 'Lai wrote the lyrics, so joint effort." I smiled. "Would you mind if you sang this with me please?" I asked setting our plan in action. She nodded and I set over to the piano on her left. Sitting down ready to play the introduction. Luckily, Paine was good at reading sheet music to sing.

"Nooj, are you gonna sing the guys part?" She asked nervously. I knew Paine was only singing because it was her present.

"We'll see" I replied starting into the introduction. Paine began to sing.

_**Paine:**_

_We were strangers, starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming, what we'd have to go through  
Now here we are, I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you_

And the plan began, 'Lai walked over out from his corner silently and started singing the man's part, making Paine gasp in surprise. I had to admit he had an amazing voice.

_**Baralai:**_

_No one told me I was going to find you  
Unexpected, what you did to my heart_

_**Paine and Baralai:**_

_When I lost hope, you were there to remind me  
This is the start_

_And life is a road that I wanna keep going  
Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you_

Despite her mothers warnings about her hair, Paine stood up next to Baralai and sang her part.

_**Paine:**_

_We were strangers on a crazy adventure_

_**Baralai:**  
Never dreaming, how our dreams would come true_

_**Both:**  
Now here we stand, unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you_

_And life is a road that I wanna keep going  
Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you  
_

_Knew there was somebody, somewhere  
A new love in the dark  
Now I know my dream will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothing's gonna tear us apart_

_And life is a road that I wanna keep going  
Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you  
_

_**Baralai:**_

_Yeah  
_

_**Both:**  
Life is a road that I wanna keep going on  
Love is a river, I wanna keep going  
_

_**Paine:**_

_Starting out on a journey_

_**Both:**_

_Life is a road that I wanna keep going  
Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you _

I Looked up to see the two embracing sweetly. Paine's parents looked near to tears as was Paine. Result! Mr music man is back!

**Tidus's P.O.V**

Five-ish, and I finally decided to go visit Paine after spending the whole day searching for a gift for her at that expensive shop in the centre of Bevelle. After finding the perfect gift, paper and bow, I arrived at her house wearing a smile. Bet no one else had visited her. I knocked and was received by her mother who just laughed and shouted for Paine to come down stairs. When Paine arrived I was shocked. She looked beautiful in a long purple flowing dress and Hair straightened down to her shoulders. She smiled at me as I approached, mouth open in awe. Dude, I must look like a stalker!

"Happy B.day Paine!" I smiled up at her, handing over my finely wrapped present. She gentle unwrapped the flat parcel to reveal a large photo frame with loads of different pictures of us lot collaged on it. We sat down for a few moments laughing and reminiscing about the times that had been captures by sphere-cam. That had taken me all of last week, asking around for pictures and gluing them together in a nice pattern. The photo frame had cost me nearly five teen Gil! But Paine looked really happy with it though and patted me on the back. Her sign of contentment.

"So when and where is the party at?" I asked her.

"I'm leaving at six, so I'm gonna have to ask you to leave soonish" Paine added, nodding over to the clock that read 5:50. I frowned, surely that much time hadn't past already? I took the hint and stood up to leave. Paine thanked me for the present and waved goodbye to me from her door as a taxi pulled up in front of me beeping for Paine and her parents to get in.

"Talk about getting there in style" Paine nervously chuckled.

**Baralai's P.O.V**

I started tapping my foot slightly agitated. It was 6:05 and we were all waiting for Paine to arrive. I had to admit the place they had booked was very lavish. A grand hall with chandeliers that towered high above the guests, Large dance hall and open bar fit with most suitable drinks for a party. I waited at the entrance of the hotel for 'my date' to arrive. When I eventually saw a taxi pull up I walked over to it and opened the door for Paine to get out. She took my free hand and descended the car gracefully. Within minutes cameras approached us, snapping away. After all, me and Paine were the children of famous people in Spira and therefore famous ourselves. We smiled to the cameras while quickly making haste to the inside of the building. We were ushered to our seats at the middle circle table for the diner to begin. Paine's dad stood up to make a short speech.

"Hello everyone, Thank you for all being here. I know Paine is very happy to see you all tonight to celebrate her birthday." Paine turned red as she buried her head in my chest, However, Paine's dad noticed this smiling. "Obviously more happy to see some than others" He laughed as everyone turned round to look at us smiling and laughing. "Sorry hon, Couldn't resist." He added seeing his daughters glares. "Anyway, what I'm really saying is...Happy Birthday Paine." He said raising his glass as we all did. "A toast to Paine"

After a huge amount of speeches, three course dinner and a cake, an announcer arrived to tell us the first dance was for me and Paine. Fun! I was a good dancer but I didn't know if Paine was or not. Mostly our dancing was mucking around with Gippal. Not Ballroom. We both slowly stood up walking towards the floor. Whispers of 'how sweet' and 'young love' hit our ears making us chuckle slightly. The music began to play as I place one hand on Paine's waist and the other on her hand. Her small hand wrapped around my shoulder as ' So Close' by Jon McLaughlin played softy in the background. To my surprise Paine was amazingly good at dancing. Looking over her shoulder I could see everyone staring, tears stinging eyes, and couples reminiscing. Absent-mindedly I began to sing along in Paine's ear. She smiled back at me, eyes sparkling, her lips touched mine softly and I heard the guys cheer and the women's aww's. When the dance ended, the floor was open for everyone and before I had a chance to ask for another dance, I was being dragged out of the hall, out onto a balcony. Now, after whatever it was Paine had to say, was the perfect time to give her the present I got for her. I smiled as she hugged closer to me. It was cold and Paine wasn't used to wearing dresses.

"You know, I don't think I could be more happier" She told me quietly as we looked out onto the view of Bevelle city all lit up at night. Now or never. I turned her around, looking into her amazingly beautiful crimson eyes, taking a small box out of my jacket pocket. I handed it to her. She looked down silently at the box before taking it and opening it to reveal a dainty diamond ring. Don't get me wrong, I wasn't proposing. Guess it looked that way though. Paine just stared from me to the ring for a few minutes stunned.

"You know Paine, I'm not proposing to you" I laughed nervously, rubbing the back of my neck. "I just though you deserved something special for your birthday" I added.

"You sure you're not 'Lai?" She warily asked me. She laughed. "It just seems the kinda thing you would do" She giggled. I nodded. She had a point. "But I love it anyway."

"No way Paine" She looked slightly hurt thinking I meant I didn't want to be with her. "That's way to shabby to be an engagement ring." I taunted. She nodded walking back in. Before she reached the door she smiled.

"We'll see in a couple of years shall we" She winked. Wow, was that a hint!


	6. Volleyball and Girlfights!

Hello all. Hope you enjoy this chapter. This one is dedicated to all my reviewers!! I love you all in a completely friendly way :) Warning! It gets slightly nasty to begin with. Sorry! Baralai fans don't cry! Oh i'm not killing anyone by the way.

* * *

Disclaimer: Since I can't be bothered to type the same thing every time. I don't own anything! Seriously! I don't own Final Fantasy x-2, I don't own the characters and I don't own any music that's involved. I do however own Ormi's fineries as its my invention. I do not however own Ormi.

**Baralai's P.O.V**

What time is actually decent to call a person? Really! I turned to the clock next to my bed which read 3:12 A.M. What kind of time was that to ring a person on a Wednesday morning? I picked up my mobile ready to shout at _anyone_ who dare disturb my sleep. Precious sleep. So I had a short fuse when it came to being woken at an unspeakable hour. So do most people in all of Spira though!

"Hello, what do you want!" I snapped at the unsuspecting person on the other side of the handset. Well, unsuspecting really is a bit stupid is it not? Who in Spira rings at 3:13 A.M and doesn't expect the person who was _sleeping_ not to be short with them?

"Hello, your 'Lai-ness." Gippal giggled- yes giggled down the phone at me. He is so dead tomorrow. I growled and bashed a pillow over my head.

"Gippal, you'd better have a good reason to have woken me on a school...morning" I snapped.

"Wow 'Lai. Looks like we are experiencing another emotion asides from calmness. This ones called anger" He lectured to me, yet laughing. I was known to be a pretty calm guy under pressure, but I'm still going to kill him when we get to school.

"Gippal, lets make this clear. If you don't give me a good reason for calling in three seconds I am going to personally stab you to death with a fountain pen tomorrow tutor time. Ok?" I said as sweetly as a threatening, just woken up, annoyed yevonite can sound. He giggled again and started muttering something about a moogle floating around his head before violently throwing up. Nice! So I was woken up so my best friend can be sick on the phone to me. He must be so drunk. At least I hope he was or that's just strange. That would be a Shelinda story. _Boy woken up by phone call of friend throwing up!_

_"_Whoa, sorry 'Lai! Anyway see you at school!" he replied to my disgusted silence. Then he hung up. _He _hung up on _me_! "I was meant to do that" I growled silently to myself, turning over and fading back to my dream world.

"Baralai. Breakfast is in ten minutes" My mother shouted up to me. Breakfast at 3:13? My weary eyes looked to the clock. 6:50! I never oversleep this late. I'm always up at least by six. It's my routine. I am an early morning person. I remembered the events of nearly four hours ago whilst I ran to my en suit bathroom and ran the shower till it was hot enough for my liking. The piping hot water ran down through my hair. I should really get it cut, but every else does not agree. They say its my style. I hate Gippal. Now I would have to go to school with wet hair! I stepped out the shower and changed into my usual attire of green Yevon robes and stuff. Paine said if I wore that 'stupid, green catastrophe of clothing one more time', she would cut it up into a pair of curtains for some old woman who lived down her street. She said that three months ago and still no luck. Same old robe. Same old me. I brushed my still wet hair, scowling at an imaginary Gippal, back into its usual style before leaving my room for breakfast.

"Baralai your hairs still wet." My father snapped. Yevon, you don't have to tell me that. "You need to get it cut. It appears that girl who is here a lot has a more suitable haircut than you, my son!" He carried on. Shiva, he was in a bad mood. What had I done? "Oh what's her name now? Name matches her personality." He asked mother.

"Paine, dear" Mum replied before giving me an apologetic smile. I scowled at my father. Out of everyone in my life I hated him most. He liked routine and if one thing opposed it...

"Baralai, you need to find better friends. Like Chana down the road. His fathers the chairman you know, and what's this would you care to explain?" he said throwing my report at me. What could be wrong with this. Straight A's across the board and a B in science. It was a high B too. I looked up confused. "Don't give me that boy," My dad spat. Even Tidus's father was nicer than mine, and his was permanently drunk. "B's are only acceptable and we need to work harder. You're slacking boy! And what kind of subjects are these that you do! Al Bhed language! Drama! Music! And as a P.E subject tennis." His eyes spelt trouble and I made to move quickly.

"Father, its what the school make you do. Its not my choice." I argued pointlessly.

"Well remind them who I am then! No son of mine is going to do such subjects." He growled. My mother looked scared and ushered for me to leave for school. "And why weren't you in school last week?" He snapped again. I stuttered an apology. My life was officially over."You where with _that_ girl wasn't you!" He stood up leaning over me. I shook under his gaze, my father scared me. "Baralai, I forbid you to go anywhere near her again." he said knocking the wind out of me with such a comment. then he raised his arm high and whacked me square across the face hard. I fell to the floor, shocked. He had never struck me that hard before. "Maybe that will remind you who you are! And who I am too." He yelled down to me as I sat on the floor wounded and shocked. I heard my mother cry but I didn't care. I had enough. I looked up, not caring that tears stung my eyes.

_" I hate you"_ I whispered softly.

**Yuna's P.O.V**

When I got to school everyone seemed wrecked. Gippal's eyes where red and sunken. Hung over I imagine. Oh well it will be fun considering we had music first thing. Ha ha. Suffer as Baralai would say. Rikku looked ready to faint because someone, being Brother, ate her hypello puffs meaning she was low on energy due to no sugar., Tidus was mourning the loss the school tuck shop which had been closed down, depriving him of his beloved cookies. Nooj had come to tutor with ink all over his face after falling asleep whilst doing his maths assignment last night and Paine was looking a little lost as Baralai still hadn't arrived yet.

"Right everyone, lets start tutor time. Get your equipment out for equipment check." Mr Hels spat across the class. Not that we were listening at all anyway.

Guys, where is Baralai?" I asked "kind of concerned over here." Everyone else nodded too. Nooj looked over at me about to ask for a pen when 'Lai came through the doors at last.

"Mr Maytan, what is your excuse for this lateness?" He Hels questioned. We all knew that Baralai didn't need an excuse though, because Mr Hels liked him. When Baralai didn't answer however, we all realised something was exceedingly wrong. "Er, well...go sit down and don't let it happen again" Mr Hels answered, obviously worried too. "But see me at the end of tutor anyway, please." It was more a question than an order and it was evident that the reason he was staying behind wasn't to be lectured. Baralai went and sat quietly next to Paine and Gippal and didn't say a word to either. When Paine tried to hug him he pushed her away and even Gippal was being ignored.

"Something is wrong." I whispered to the gang. Everyone nodded back.

"Oy!" Gippal whispered, throwing a pen at my head. I turned around and scowled at him. "Yuna, firstly can I have my pen back and secondly, what lesson do we have next?" I rolled my eyes throwing him back his pen but hitting Paine instead.

"Sorry! Music Gip! So you'd better get your head together." I laughed. The bell rang and we got up to go. I packed my stuff away, waiting for Rikku to get her stuff and Baralai to talk to Mr Hels. When the 'talk' was over Gippal suddenly ran very fast out the room with 'Lai quickly in pursuit with a fountain pen raised high above his head like a spear.

"What's that all about?" Rikku questioned as we walked out to music. I shrugged. Who knew?

**Gippal's P.O.V**

Music! Yay! That's what we need after a night of being hungover. Me and Baralai raced down to the music corridor. Panting for breath we sat down outside the classroom laughing like lunatics.

"Why where you late today?" I asked 'Lai. I was worried and I hoped that it didn't have anything to do with me. He shook his head, obviously seeing through my question.

"It wasn't your fault. I um...had a run in with my father." He added shyly looking down at the floor.

"What happened? He didn't hit you or anything did he?" I asked concerned. I was one of the few people who knew Baralai's father for the monster he was. Baralai nodded. That inconsiderate, old- "You can't stay there 'Lai! What you gonna do? Can't you stay round mine for a while?" Before he could answer Mr Corner opened to door and Yuna, Rik, Nooj and Ti arrived with the rest of the class. We entered to room and sat round in a circle of chairs. Mr Corner stood up to begin our lesson.

"Right Kiddos. Today I want you to get into groups of six...or seven" He added, winking at our group. "And I want you to compose a song with lyrics and a song that is purely instrumental. If you work in small groups among your group we should be able to do it in one lesson.. Right, off you go." He added clasping his hands together. We all race off to our usual room to where there was a piano, a guitar and microphones. The girls were great singers and Nooj could compose music beautifully. Baralai was a wonderful pianist and my guitar playing wasn't to bad either. Me, 'Lai, Nooj and Tidus set to work on the instrumental piece, while the girls sang.

"So what instrument should be our main?" Nooj asked us. He looked around and concluded piano as I was too hungover to play. We all started humming random tunes till we found one we liked. Nooj and me started to compose leaving Baralai to his scales and Tidus to his daydream. After about twenty minutes we handed the messy sheet to Baralai who played our tune perfectly. We tweaked at it slightly and ten minutes later it was perfect.

"All we need is a name" Baralai added as he finish to song. We looked over to Tidus who had done nothing all lesson. He smiled and whispered.

"Yuna's Ballad" Everyone smiled gently. A dedication for the dear lady. When it came to show time Mr corner called on us to show our instrumental piece. I stood up with Baralai who had gone over to the piano already.

"This is called Yuna's Ballad. Yup, Yuna you have your very own song. Me and Nooj composed it. Baralai is going to play it and Ti named it. This is for you Yuna. A great friend." I tailed off as Baralai began to play softly. Everyone loved it and applause reached our ears. All the guys smiled to each other and Yuna ran up and hugged all of us.

**Nooj's P.O.V**

Second lesson had arrived and me, Paine and 'Lai walked towards science as the others made their way back to Mrs Hels for spirian history. I had been humming the Ballad we wrote all the way to class till Paine eventually told me to shut up. We took our seats at the back of the class and waited for Mr Gilmore to start the lesson.

"Right ladies and gentlemen. Today we will be studying atomic masses in small groups. could you all please separate into groups of three or four and I will bring round some A3 paper for you to create a poster on Masses. Right, everyone understand? Good" He said as me, 'Lai and Paine turned to each other.

"I want to be in charge of decoration!" Paine called startling me. I narrowed my eyes curiously.

"You just want to get out of doing the work." I replied laughing. "I call dibs on drawing the diagrams" I called back. Baralai scowled at me and Paine before setting to work on the work set. Me and Paine started talking about our plans for the weekend. I noticed she was in a mood with Baralai and ignoring him for some reason. He just carried on working silently.

"What's up with you and Baralai?" I asked pretty silently to Paine. She rolled her eyes.

"Some one is being a jerk today." She replied loudly. Baralai looked up.

"I am still here you know" He looking hurt. "And whatever I've done i'm sorry, Paine. I never meant to hurt you" He added looking down at the poster we- he was making. She scoffed at him and turned back to me.

"Paine. That was harsh" I lectured to her. "What happened?" She looked up like it was the most obvious thing.

"He's been weird all day." She snarled.

"All day? Paine its 11:15. Its not even lunch yet." I laughed as she gave me evils.

"Not my fault" She murmured to the table. We spent the rest of the lesson in silence till the bell rang announcing break. I walked out and waited for 'Lai and Paine. Paine sped out and literally ran out of class without her boyfriend. When 'Lai arrived I took the opportunity to ask what the problem was. I, however was unhappy about the answer.

"Have you told anyone else?" I asked him. He nodded and replied that he told Gippal. "You need to tell Paine. Well really everyone needs to know. We can support you 'Lai." He nodded slowly. I know he didn't want his personal life on display but this was different. We arrived to break and sat at our usual table. Tidus was sulking in Yuna's arms because of his lack of cookies. Baralai tried to pull Paine aside to speak to her but she was being stubborn and ignored him, instead staring at rikku and Gippal flirting.

"Um, Painey...Baralai wants you!" Rikku told her stupidly. Paine scowled. I rolled my eyes.

"Paine, will you please just listen to him! Its important and in fact I think you all should." I almost yelled. Gippal turned to me and mouthed 'you know?' I nodded but 'Lai remained silent. I took it upon myself to tell the group what had happened. When I finished Tidus looked shocked, Rikku ran over and hugged Baralai while Yuna stamped her foot angrily. Paine remained silent before walking off without us to P.E.

**Paine's P.O.V**

I couldn't believe what I had heard. It couldn't be true. I felt very bad. I had insulted Baralai all day. Salt in the wound or what? I arrived outside the changing rooms and waited for the others. I had to have a minute to pull my thoughts together. I leant against the cold wall, listening to my breathing and the sound of someone else approaching. I looked up to see Dona looking at me like I was something nasty on her shoe.

"What do you want?" I snapped at her. I really wasn't in the mood for her to start.

"Don't get smart with me, freak. I mearly came to inspect what had happened." I looked at her smirking at me. "You and your pathetic little boy friend have an argument? Just so you know for future, a guy like that isn't dating material...even for you. Now a guy like Tidus...yeah. That is dating material. And soon enough your little friend Yuna is going to find out that Tidus is my man!" She grinned and turned, walking straight into Yuna.

"Watch where you're going, you little bitch!" Yuna screamed nearly tearing Dona's hair out as she grabbed her roughly on the head. Wow, never seen her look so mad before.

"Yuna no! She's not worth it!" I called out. Yuna looked livid.

"But she insulted you Paine. And Baralai, unless you don't care. But I do and she is stepping off now. Get away from my boyfriend you two timing, pathetic, cowardly, useless little whor-" Dona pounced at Yuna knocking them to the ground. Everyone gathered round apart for 'Lai who was approaching me with a quick pace. He grabbed my arm and attempted to drag me outside.

"Get off my cousin you little slut!" I heard Rikku yell before body slamming Dona. Cries of girl fight could be heard, mainly from Gippal and Tidus as I left to crowded corridor for a silent one. Baralai just looked at me with those two big, hazel eyes. I could see how hurt he was deep inside. How he wanted to cry but couldn't. I pulled him into a deep hug. I could feel my shoulders moisten with his tears. He mumbled something into my ear through sobs.

"He told me I couldn't see you again. Ever!" He sobbed. Baralai was always so composed of his emotions that it scared me at what his father had done. And made me wonder if this had happened before. I asked. I received.

"B this has to stop." I whispered, gently caressing his hand. He nodded. "After school tonight you're coming to my house, like it or not. Okay?" I continued. "I'm gonna ring your mum and tell her the plan. She will understand." I hushed his tears and then told him to tell Gippal the plan. He ran off as I got my mobile out and rang 'Lai's home line.

"Hello?" A woman's voice replied. I coughed slightly. How to tell Baralai's mum he was leaving her was hard.

"Mrs Maytan. Its me, Paine." I heard her sigh with relief. "Baralai told me what happened this morning and he is going to stay at mine for a bit, is that okay?" I asked his distraught mother.

"Thank you Paine. Just as long as he is out of the way of his father. I'm so sorry. Can you tell him that?"

"Sure thing Mrs M" I added as I hung up.

**Rikku's P.O.V**

As I turned the corner with Gippal I saw Yunie and Dona on the ground in an obvious girl fight mode. Anger built up on me and I could feel fire in my eyes.

"Get off my cousin you little slut!" I yelled before full on body slamming Dona. Gippal and Tidus being obvious guys decided to chant Girl fight repeatedly. I'll get Gip back later, but first on to other subjects. Beating the fayth out of Dona. I punched and Kicked and screamed my way to victory with Yunie. Dona got up and ran out of the school crying. Ha ha. Take that!

"You better run you little b- Baralai?" Yuna muttered as he walked towards Gippal and whispered something in his ear. Gippal looked content. Then confused.

"Dude, why do you have to stay with _her_?" Gippal whined, pointing to Paine who looked ready to knock his head off. "Can't you stay round mine? Please!" Gippal complained. " Anyway, she's a girl. Like your parents would allow it." Gippal is so dumb sometimes. Baralai's famous eyebrow raised.

"Gippal. To be honest, I don't think my parents really care at the moment." he nervously chuckled just as the sports hall was opened. We all walked to the changing rooms ready for P.E.

"Yunie, what did I miss with Dona?" I asked. Everyone was staring at us.

"Problem?" Paine harshly added and they all turned away looking like Paine will kill them.

"She was insulting 'Lai and Painey! **AND SHE IS TRYING TO STEAL MY BOYFRIEND!!**_**"**_ Yuna yelled. I looked at Paine and then at Yuna. And then at Paine again. I sighed and then walked to the hall for tennis, yay! I love tennis. ( seriously, no sarcasm intended. I really do love tennis!)

"Right everyone split into groups of eight!" Mrs Upton yelled. I looked puzzled at everyone. "It's Volleyball from today onward!" Aww, but tennis is so fun. Gippal and Tidus high fived, Yuna and Paine scowled and I looked in terror at 'Lai and Nooj. We all joined up and the weird pigeon chasing kid, Clasko was added to our group because no one else wanted him. We set up on the lower court in groups of 4. It was 'Lai, Gip, Ti and Nooj versus Me, Yunie, Painey and Weird kid who really sucked at Volleyball.

"Hey guys! wanna go to the mall tonight after school?" Nooj asked us.

"Can't! Me,'Lai and Gippal are going to get some stuff from 'Lai's house" Paine retorted, knocking the ball up for Yunie to shoot across to Gippal.

"Well after then?" Yunie added knocking Gippal unconscious with her serve...or at least I wish she had, but she did manage to knock it nicely square on his head.

"Sure!" 'Lai added, stealing the volleyball from Gippal before he killed Yuna for her serve. "As long as you can wait for us for about half an hour" He grinned, Digging the ball over then net and actually knocking the Clasko boy unconscious. I smiled.

"Better yet 'Lai, we'll come with you!" I giggled as we walked out leaving the scary pigeon boy questioning 'why the room was shaking'.

**Tidus's P.O.V**

End of the day couldn't come any quicker! Meeting up as usual at Yuna's locker we prepared for operation 'Get-Baralai's-stuff-back' as Rikku had named it. I know! Lame name!

"Ready everyone!" Yuna giggled as we all nodded. "Give me a Y"

"Give me a R" Rikku giggled.

"Give me a break." Paine scoffed. They gave her evil looks. "Ok, Ok, Give me a P." She growled. The girls looked over at us.

"Give me a N" Nooj laughed, looking like he was amused. He looked around at us to continue. Baralai was first to break into laughter.

"Give me a B"

"Well then, Give me a G" Gippal carried on. It was something they had done to annoy the girls years ago, now it was just catchy. I looked left out. Yuna smiled at me as did everyone else waiting for me to do the sad act I did too.

"T" I mumbled annoyed, making them all laugh.

**Ten minutes later...**

We walked into 'Lai's amazingly big house and snuck up to his room. You have too wonder how Seven, loud, scary teenagers managed to sneak past Bevelle's high security, as Yuna put it. We entered his room and 'helped' him, (watched as he silently packed some clothes and some other important stuff, cough,from-Paine,cough.) Gippal and Paine where grabbing irrelevant stuff from cabinet draws and shelves. They were to two who spent the most time here after all and practically knew what 'Lai would take. After fifteen minutes of packing and sneaking away we dumped his stuff at Paine's, explained to her mother that Paine's boyfriend was going to live with them and then ran down to Coco's café for coffee.

"Well it was an eventful day" Gippal laughed. We all nodded silently, tired from the days events as we sank into the comfortable sofa's in Coco's and hung over our drinks.

"We found out Yuna can be a very nasty girl when occasion calls for it" Nooj laughed as Yuna looked offended and complimented all in one expression.

"Paine got a new room-mate."Gippal smirked as he stopped to wink at her, receiving a slap in return.

"I learnt that Baralai can knock someone out with a Volleyball" I added, actually quite impressed by the performance. Maybe I should ask him to join the Blitz team. Paine smiled, hugging 'Lai.

"That's my 'Lai" She said. We laughed as Baralai blushed slightly.

"Tidus has a catchy phrase. Its T time!" Paine snorted in joy of how stupid I had looked and possible revenge for my contribution to the discussion. Gippal laughed, receiving another whack. This time from Yuna.

"Hey, Dr P. Said it not me!" He protested as Paine pointed and laughed.

"Gippal found out never to ring anyone at 3:13 on a Wednesday morning" Baralai reminded him with an raised eyebrow. Yuna looked confused and so did Rikku.

"That would explain the fountain pen incident this morning!" She giggled. "We found out that Nooj is a brilliant composer" She added doing a Gippal grin.

"And I just learnt that Rikku hangs around with Gippal way too much!" Yuna giggled.

All in all, its been a pretty average day. Right?


	7. Schools out forever!

AN: Chapter 7. wow! This chapter is not the last chapter but they do however leave school now! Many Rippal moments...I hope. Warning: Do not read if you get shocked by a happy Paine! You have been warned!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Not FFX-2, Not its characters and not the music I may decide to use Ok! Every time!I think people actually gathered that I don't own it by now but lets keep fan fiction happy, shall we!

* * *

**Tidus's P.O.V**

"Yuna, why are you crying?" I asked a scarily upset Yuna, who was screaming through her tears. Man, all the girls where crying today, except Paine. Not that I ever classed her as a girl anyway. She's too violent. Yuna looked up at me mid sob with her lips quivering. Aww, isn't she cute!

"Because today we leave school. Forever! And its really sad!" Yuna gulped. I looked around confusingly at the gang. I caught Gippal's glances, Nooj and Baralai silently sniggering and Paine openly laughing. "Paine, d,d,don't be mean to Tidus!" Yuna sobbed to her crimson eyed friend. Paine was defiantly on my hit list along with Gippal, Baralai, Nooj, Rikku and Yuna -oh, wait wrong list. That's my Christmas card list.

"But Yuna-" Paine was doubled over, tears stinging her eyes. " Mr T over there forgot that today we leave school. I mean how do you do that, really? I mean am I right or am I right, people? He (_crazy demonic laugh_) he is so stupid." Everyone looked round at Paine who had officially lost it.

"Ok, Paine lets get you some fresh air." Baralai said in a patronising voice before leading her outside. I smiled gratefully and he gave me a 'help-me-i'm-stuck-with-a-hyper-Paine' look.

"I know its the last day its just that we wont be loosing contact or anything will we. We're all going to the same college." I pointed out to my half-witted friends. It was true that we would be in the same college but we were all doing different subjects. I was doing a diploma in Catering. Working with food is like a dream come true for me after all. Nooj was doing A levels in spirian History, Al Bhed and spirian language, Yuna was doing 'early years' it was a program on how to teach young children, Yuna's secret wish. Rikku was doing a drama diploma, Yevon she's soo going to get straight A's in that. Paine was doing A levels in Art, Al Bhed, maths ( yeah, I know) and music, Baralai decided to do a new course called the Spirian Baccalaureate, which is six subjects. ( Biology, Maths, spirian language, spirian history, Al Bhed and music) Yeah Loads of work to do, he must be crazy. Finally Gippal was doing a diploma in machina reparation and stuff like that. But its not like we aren't gonna see each other. Everyone was nodding silently, obviously thinking the same as me.

"I'm back. What did I miss?" Baralai cut into the silence. The expression of 'Oh' formed on his face when he noticed the glumness around him. "I'm just gonna leave then" He smirked making us all jump on him to prevent him from leaving. Gippal 'accidentally' landed on Rikku pinning her down on the corridor floor.

"Gip! Get off!" Rikku yelped as we all got stood up to watch the scene before us. Gippal grinned evilly then shook his head.

"Can't do Cid's girl. I'm stuck!" He remarked as Rikku's face looked full of anger.

"Stuck! Stuck on what? There is nothing here but air, much like your head!" Rikku pondered. Yuna giggled loudly at this.

"I'm stuck on you, Rik. Like super glue. Can't get rid of me if you try." He grinned at her. "Unless..." he added suggestively.

"Unless what?" Rikku giggled slightly.

"Unless you say the magic words. Three little words Rikku!" Gippal winked with his one eye. Rikku Giggled again.

"Okay, Okay...I love you!" She whispered. Gippal laughed.

"Aww, do you mean it?" He asked. She nodded "That's good but I meant the three words 'get off now'!" Rikku turned extremely red.

**Rikku's P.O.V**

"Gippal!" I yelled again. He finally got off me, but not before he smothered me in kisses resulting in an extremely hyper Paine walking in, Not noticing us lying on the floor and falling face down over us. She got back up again though. She seemed to hop up almost as quick as she fell and then went around hugging everyone saying she would miss them.

"Paine, we haven't left yet!" Gippal informed her. Wow she was hyper (think of a kitten outside, chasing butterflies and doing the whole 'Oh My Yevon what is _that_? Routine') She seemed to bounce up and down on the spot.

"Yeah but Gippy!" _Okay_? "We will be in less that four hours. Count them people. Four!" She continued to bounce about and then did airship impressions down the corridor, scarily it reminded me of Brother.

"Dude, what did you do to her?" Tidus asked Baralai. He shook his head in disbelief that he was seeing Paine run around like a five year old.

"Don't blame me! Ask Rikku, Paine seems to be doing good impressions of her if you ask me!" Baralai added crossing his arms. I pouted at him. Well it was true but even so.

"Not my fault. She seems a little..."

"Hyper?" Everyone suggested. I nodded just as Baralai run off quickly with a cry of 'No Paine! put the boy down.' The guys where in hysterics at that one. I looked down the corridor to see Baralai attempt to pull a extremely happy Paine off some random year seven she was hugging. It was like she was in the berserk dress sphere. Or had too much coffee. We watched with tears rolling down our faces as Baralai managed to pull Paine away and tie her arms behind her back, leading her back to us again. Gippal wrapped his arms around my waist and lent his head on my shoulders.

" I love you too, Cid's girl." He whispered softly before helping Tidus, Nooj and 'Lai restrain Paine. Yuna shuffled over to me, giggling.

"You know, Painey has really lost it!" She sniggered behind her hand to me. I nodded. _Beep Beep Beep Beep._ Aww poopie! Break is officially over for today. Oh well time for tutor as it was the last day after all. We walked (or in Paine's case skipped, dragging a very scared Baralai behind her) to Mr Hels class. Great, our last day and we would be doing history in our TWO hour tutor time.

"Hello everyone. I'm Mr Koel. Mr Hels said he was sorry to miss your last tutor time but unfortunately he has to attend a meeting and so I'm your substitute tutor. I have some work to do so please feel free to spend these next two hours doing as you wish." Mr Koel said as soon as we had all sat down ready to work. Oh My Yevon. Yeah!

**Baralai's P.O.V**

"Duck!" Yuna said pulling me and Nooj under the table with her just as the whole class leapt up, throwing paper, books, everything they could see in the air and cheered. Me, Nooj and Yuna, being slightly more logical that most people, generally avoided the risk of eyes being poked out by paper throwing.

"Thanks, Yuna!" I said smiling. Yuna had no intention of moving so we sat under the table talking for a while. Nooj crawled, with great difficultly, over to our conversing area. I looked around and saw Gippal chasing Rikku around the table repeatedly. Nooj suggest we trip him up for Rikku's safety. I agreed but Yuna just laughed and told us not to even bother. Soon after, Tidus crawled over to us, asking us to hide him from Dona. Yuna smiled and he leant down and rested against Yuna. It seemed almost impossible to fit four people under one table comfortably so we pulled three tables together to make room for everyone. That's when Paine caught my attention. Seems the happiness hadn't died down. She had been very scary all day but break time was so the worst. The pigeon chasing boy that I 'accidentally' Knocked out with a volleyball was being forced to talk to her. I would really pity him but... lets just not go there. I don't even know why she is speaking to _him._

"Shouldn't someone be looking after Paine!" Tidus added, looking at the spot Paine was at and my dark glare.

"No way. I resign as head of the department of 'Paine duty'." I informed everyone, shaking my arms about, resulting in Nooj getting an accidental smack in the face.

"Aww, but you're her boyfriend. It has to be you." Gippal said head popping down from above the table. Rikku lent over the edge so she was upside down too.

"Yeah, 'Lai!"

"The floating heads make an excellent point!" Nooj said, voice dripping with sarcasm. I sighed. Things were bad when Nooj retaliated with phrases from F.R.I.E.N.D.S!

"Just because no one else wants to keep her under control. No. I quit. She is scary. Normal Paine is fine but hyper Paine, Oh Yevon. I'm gonna need life insurance just to make it through the day." I contemplated to no one in particular. Then it dawned on me. "Are you two making out on top of our table?" I asked a little shocked.

"Well, we was until someone's complaints interrupted us. Come on, Rikku, back to work." Gippal's head said before he and Rikku disappeared again.

"T.M.I dude!" ( Too Much information if you don't know the abbreviation) Tidus added, knocking on top of the table. For some reason Nooj started laughing and that was when Paine attempted to drag me out from under the table feet first.

"Found you! Come on lets have fun!" She squealed in my direction. I was hanging onto the legs of the table with all my might.

"Help me some one!" I yelled. Everyone was too busy crying in laughter to help me so I turned the the matter into my own hands. Before Paine could react I tripped her off her feet and dragged her under the table with me! Yeah! If I was Gippal I would be doing a victory dance right now. Before she had a chance to capture me again I grabbed her by the wrists and held her down on the carpet underneath me. It was only then that I realised the position we were in and apparently so did Gippal.

"And me and Rik are the ones making out?" He snorted then disappeared again. I guess my face turned red because suddenly it felt like I was walking into an oven. Paine was lying there speechless. Oh my Yevon! Looks like the Coffee effect wore off!

Or not!!

**Nooj's P.O.V**

Just when I though that Paine had finally calmed down she kind of Leapt at a helpless Baralai and attempted to re-enact Gippal and Rikku's antics. It probably wouldn't have been so difficult for her if Baralai wasn't resisting so much.

"Paine! What in Spira are you doing?" He sputtered after his eventual escape, gasping for air and banging his head on the top of the table in the process, resulting in two familiar heads to re-appear.

"That, my dear friend is called snogging, making out, French kissing, whatever you prefer. And may I say I did not become friends with you so you can kiss like that!" Gippal's floating head said to a very red Baralai.

"I know that, thank you ,Gippal." He spat back. "I meant, why? Diving at me in mid-air is very scary Paine. And secondly Gippal, I wasn't the one doing the kissing. Paine kind of scared me. Sorry." Baralai mumbled. Paine hugged him and giggled. I really was scared.

"Aww, that's okay, B. Yesterdays performance defiantly covers today's." She added. I snorted.

"Shiva, looks like Gippal and Rikku aren't the only ones who are doing 'extra curricular' activities." I laughed alone. Yuna and Tidus turned very red too. "Aww, come on! You too?" I asked. They nodded. "Am I the only one who hasn't had the experience of kissing someone?" I asked to everyone. Well, everyone except Baralai and Paine. Looks like Paine finally got her way.

"Now that, Baralai, is how we kiss a girl. Good work my friend." Gippal grinned and slapped 'Lai on the back. Baralai raised his thumb in a return thank you.

"Nooj, we need to get you a girlfriend." Rikku's head said considering her and Yuna where the only two not giving Baralai marks for making out with Paine. I nodded. Her head disappeared above the table again.

"Whoo! Eight!" Tidus cheered. Gippal's head shook.

"No way man, that's got to be a ten!" He replied just as Paine whacked his head and kicked Tidus. "Shutting up!" Gippal replied. Head vanishing again. Thinking about girls, there was that shop girl in Luca. I still hadn't given her a call. Baralai kind of forbid it. And what his 'Lai-ness says is law. I mean there was loads of pretty girls at Bevelle high and I know they didn't all think I was a weird machina man with a death wish. I don't even know where those rumour's originated from. No matter where I went people called me taydrcaagan. Teachers even sent me to counselling until the gang had to swear to the board that I wasn't actually a death seeker and I did want to live past my sixteenth birthday. Our group was so diverse. I was the kind of freaky death guy, Paine was the emo, Tidus was the football stud, Gippal was the 'hot guy', Rikku was the drama queen, Baralai was the hot, smart guy and Yuna was the shy girl. Not your average click. The only other girl who talked to me was Lucil, the head of the chocobo club but she really was a freak. All my group were all in happy or slightly strange (cough Gippal and Rikku ) relationships already. But that doesn't stop people from liking you we gathered. Bevelle high had some freaky love triangles.

Baralai and Paine are together and even though Baralai is the school smart kid, he is also quite like by half the female population of Bevelle high. This includes one Shelinda. The head of the school newspaper. She was constantly bugging him for anything from interviews to pictures (for her shrine I caught her making). Scary. Paine didn't draw as big a crowd as her boyfriend but there was one kid in particular we all knew fancied Paine. The same kid Baralai wanted to kill. Clasko, the weird pigeon boy. That would explain why Baralai 'accidentally' knocked him out with a volleyball. Everyone but Paine knew about Clasko's like for her.

Then there was Gippal and Rikku. A strange relationship to say the least. But there was love there too. Gippal was Bevelle highs biggest heart throb to put it easily, every girl fancied him at one point in time. It was commonly known as Gippal disease and it spread throughout the school. Rikku, Dra Al Bhed Bnehlacc ( the Al Bhed Princess) was just as much adored. To put it this way. They where a perfect match.

Lastly, Tidus and Yuna. Well, not much to say there. Dona has major hots for Tidus and Yuna has stalkers. Namely one Issaru. School freak. Seriously! Freakier than I am apparently. To be honest I felt really left out at times. I mean Baralai is the rich, famous son of the High priest of St Bevelle. Yuna is high summoner Braska's daughter. Tidus, the son a of number one star Blitzer. Paine was a famous lawyers daughter. Rikku is a princess of the Al Bhed and Gippal is just the 'hot dude'. Seriously, I need to get a girlfriend.

**Paine's P.O.V**

Wow! Can't describe today in another word except amazing! Firstly, last day of school ever! Secondly, my very hot boyfriend and I are making out underneath a table in tutor time and thirdly, Mr Hels is not here to witness said event!! wow! Everything seems so much brighter today. I feel strange. I feel almost...dare I say it... happy. Ahhh. Might have something to do with the fact we leave school today or it could be that Baralai is living with me. My mothers just as amazed as me that a guy can be so neat and tidy. Complete opposite to my dad. Baralai and dad get along pretty well actually. Scarily. Probably shouldn't tell them what I've been up to today though. Most parents would flip their lid if their daughter and her boyfriend lived together but my parents are pretty cool with it. Luckily. I was suddenly brought back to reality with a harsh noise no one wanted to hear. The bell! I went to stand up only it was made slightly difficult by the fact Baralai was lying on top of me and not letting me go.

"Um, hello! Warning bell" I told him. He smirked and then just went back to our previous activities. I got to admit that boy knows how to kiss. We parted sooner than I imagined though.

"Paine, Two hour tutorial remember." He said in a low voice. I nodded then started laughing. Rikku and Gippal rolled off the top of the table to underneath it with everyone else. By now we had four tables put together. Everyone else was running around the classroom throwing paper so we were safe (cough making out) under the table.

"I'm bored now!" Gippal exclaimed, receiving a slap from Rikku. Rikku smiled. Oh no! Not another Rikku idea.

"Lets play truth or dare" She yelped. We all agreed and Nooj took a half filled bottle of water from his bag to spin. "Rules are simple. I will start by spinning the bottle. The person it lands on has to do my dare or answer my truth. After they done it they spin. Okay. Oh if you forfeit your go you loose a life. Once all three lives have gone you have to do a big dare. Good." Rikku finished.

"Rik, we all know how to play truth or dare you know." Baralai cut in. She pouted at him.

"Just so no one cheats." She added looking from Gippal to Baralai. We all laughed. They were the only two that could cheat a game of Truth or dare successfully. Rikku span the bottle and to my surprise it landed on me.

"Truth because your dares are stupid" I said bluntly.

"Oh, good choice Painey! I have just the question for you. How far have you gone with Baralai?" She giggled. I turned red as did Baralai.

"Rikku! You can't ask that!" I spat back embarrassed.

"Yeah I can, I just did. Paine, if you don't answer not only will we think you have been up to something but I will only ask Baralai anyway." She said in one breath. Yuna covered her ears and Nooj was dying in the corner. Shiva, what could I say to that! I didn't really want to answer.

"I forfeit" I told everyone. Tidus's mouth dropped. I had never forfeited before but that was an unfair question to both me and Baralai.

"Something you care to explain, Paine?" Gippal said, eyebrows dangerously copying Baralai's. I took the bottle and span it before I could answer. It landed on Gippal.

"Dr P. give me a dare!" He gloated. I smiled back and laugh.

"Dare you to kiss Nooj!" Nooj looked scared but Gippal never backed out of a dare and Nooj was too slow to respond. Before he could fight him off Gippal had jumped on him and started to kiss him...full on.

"There you go Noojster. Now you can't say you've never been kissed" Gippal added grinning. Rikku backed away saying something about never kissing him again. Nooj shuddered. Now he really would need therapy. Gippal took his turn to spin. It landed on Baralai.

"Go on dare me." Baralai said lazily. This was one game he always rocked at. Him and Gippal were the dare kings.

"Dare you to flirt with Shelinda the stalker!" Gippal snorted. I looked slightly miffed to say the least but a dare was a dare and Baralai wouldn't back out. Baralai called Shelinda and she kind of skipped over. I glared all the time. I really hated that girl.

"Oh my Yevon, Baralai. What is it?" She said cheerfully, ducking to see us all under a table. Baralai gave her a flirty look that was so over the top to us but to her, she was loving every moment.

"You know, I just love your outfit today!" He said to her. She was beaming in happiness.

"Oh really? Thank you. Its new. I thought you would like it." She giggled.

"Yeah, its really pretty. Just like you." he added winking. She nearly fainted.

"Shelinda?" She looked over to me. "Beat it now!" I growled. Everyone was full of hysteria. Baralai had been over the top and obvious but she just though he was in love with her or something. Baralai apologised to me and dragged me over to his end of the table. I lent against him, scowling at Gippal.

**Gippal's P.O.V**

That was such a great dare even if I say so myself. Gippal- the dare king. Suits me I think. Well, I suppose its a joint title. Me and 'Lai have rocked at truth and dare all our lives. We were born dare kings. Baralai span the bottle making it land on Yuna. Oh dear, Yuna and truths... Very interesting (snore).

"Truth." Yuna said. Baralai gave me the look. I nodded in response.

"Yuna...have you ever... rode on a chocobo?" Baralai asked. We had a pact that Yuna had no secrets and personal questions about her or Tidus would easily upset the poor girl. Yuna smiled and nodded. Paine rolled her eyes. Yuna reached for the bottle but the bell rang. Yeah, lunch time! We crawled out from under the table and walked out of class carefully though. Sitting under that table for two hours had kind of cramped my legs. Tidus as usual ran to the lunch counter. Today's meal, Curry or Vegetable stir fry. What a choice. Usual routine took place and eventually we were all sat down our table.

"What you got?" Yuna asked me as usual. I pointed to the curry filled plate. "oh nice." I grinned. Well, what do you expect with the Gip.

"So... Dr P. how are you coping living with his 'Lainess?" I asked the dreaded question. Paine's eyes rose from across the table at me and shot me incredible evil looks.

"Why do you want to know? She kind of growled at me. Okay, seriously scary.

"Well, Dr P. you are my friend and so is 'Lai and I do wanna know." I replied. She looked like she didn't have a reply so I turned to the subject of the conversation. He grinned and rubbed that back of his neck before murmuring something about me being perverse. Gippal, perverse? Never!

"I really don't understand why everything must be so perverse with you Gippal. Can't a boy and girl date without being expected to further their relationship? Perhaps me and Paine are quite content with our relationship the way it is. " Baralai concluded then blushing slightly. Paine kicked him under the table. "Ow, Paine!" Baralai scowled.

"You could have just said beat it." She replied, slightly amused. He looked down embarrassed. Whatever happened, 'Lai was always the gentleman.

**Yuna's P.O.V**

Yevon, Who could believe that today had finally arrived. After all these years we leave this prison called school and enter the real world of Spira. Yes, there have been unpleasant experiences ( Dona, Dona, Dona) and also good ones ( Tidus, Tidus, Tidus) but we pull through stronger than ever before. We leave as a family and we leave to create new experiences. What I would really like to say is, Good luck class of 2008! I read to my conscience. Oh My Yevon. I was elected the person to read the end of year speech and now I was standing in the hall in assembly waiting to read.

"And now Miss Cissuhan has a few words to say." My head teacher informed everyone. I heard a few boos from all the populars but mostly cheers led by Baralai actually. As a fellow nerd we felt strongly about moral encouragement. It made me smile. However, as soon as I reached the pedestal my mind cleared. Oh my Yevon. Oh my Yevon! What was I going to say? No, I forgot. Help me. Tidus put his thumbs up and suddenly all my confusion cleared.

"Well, This is it everyone. I really find it hard to believe it has been four years already. And what years they have been. We have made alliances. Some of us enemies but all of us friends. ( looks evilly at Dona) The good times, the bad times and the ugly." I heard people snigger about me and the association of ugly. I knew I wasn't ugly but i'm a nerd after all. Oh well. "we've faced them together, hand in hand. Side by side. Arguments ? Yes we had a few but these memories are the ones that will never leave us. Never. " I smiled at my friends. Rikku was crying into Gippal's shirt already. "Working together... Now we can make new memories. Although I know the journey will be hard, we have lots of time. Together, we will build our futures. The road is ahead of us, so let's start out today. Just, one more thing... The friends that we have made, or the dreams that have been created... Never forget them." I concluded. Everyone rose from their seats cheering, including Dona. Was I that influential? I ran over to my friends and hugged Tidus tightly followed by Baralai.

"What's that for?" he chuckled although he knew the answer.

"Moral support." I cheered. Then I turned seriously to my friends as we made our way to the exit. "well, this is it! A new chapter of our lives. You ready?" I asked. They nodded and we walked out of the school gate. For the very last time. I know I'll keep on changing. This is our story and its gonna be a good one!


	8. Paine's car! Paine's Choice!

Oh so after much waiting another chapter is here. Sorry if I didn't make it clear that last chapter _**WASN'T **_ the last chapter. So here we go. Much of this is probably inspired by Within temptation because i'm listening to them now. Please imagine you can drive legally at 16 and that Spira has Euro Tunnels! This story is dedicated to my best friend as this is her favourite fic I have written.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

**Nooj's P.O.V**

Holidays, yay! Let me go and slit my wrists now! I am about the only sixteen year old in all of Spira that hates holidays. This is mainly because Rikku and Yuna will drag us all round Spira. And what's worse is that this year we have **three whole months**** b**efore we start college. Three months of Rikku fun. I shiver in fear. Baralai and Paine will be okay, they have each for moral support. It's Gippal and Tidus I pity. They can't make excuses to get away from this 'fun'. As we speak I am sitting outside Paine's house with Gippal, Rikku, Yuna and Tidus. Today's great idea: We are going away for a week to Paine's holiday home in Besaid. They just built a Spira tunnel ( the same as the Euro tunnel) so we can drive to Besaid.

"Gippal. Ring the doorbell again!" Rikku whined. We had rung the doorbell and Baralai appeared, hair looking like a chocobo nest, to tell us that him and Paine would be ready in about ten minutes. Twenty minutes later we were still waiting. Gippal walked over to the door and rang the bell. This time Paine emerged with her car keys in hand muttering something about Baralai and his hair.

"What took you so long?" Yuna asked as Baralai emerged too and walked over to us all sitting in a heap in Paine's garden.

"Me and Baralai were just doing something." She hastily replied then seeing everyone's looks narrowed her eyes. " Not that!" She snapped and walked over to the door of the driver's seat.

"I call shotgun!" Rikku yelped, standing up and raising her hand in the air triumphantly.

"No. I refuse to sit next to Miss I've-had-too-much-sugar for a whole journey." Paine argued without changing her tone. "Anyway this seats reserved." She muttered as Baralai got in next to her then turned to Rikku and stuck his tongue out.

"I called shotgun earlier." He grinned. Rikku stuck her hands on her hips and glared.

"Hmph, No fair. You have to call in front of everyone 'Lai." Rikku pouted.

"Rikku, shut up and get in the car." Paine growled, obviously not in the mood for pathetic arguments.

"Fine! I'll just bug you out of your seat." She smirked and then did a hand to eye movement at Baralai. " I'm watching you buster!" She added and sat next to Gippal. Seating went like this:

Baralai next to Paine in the front. Next row, Yuna, Tidus then me. In the boot seats, Rikku and Gippal

"So what were you two doing that took twenty minutes?" Gippal suggestively asked the two in the front of the car. Baralai whacked his head on the dash board and Paine scowled again.

"Just something, Okay?" Baralai replied in a frustrated tone. The whole car, excluding the two in the front, burst into laughter.

"Okay, but when you don't even give us a clue, I'm gonna imagine that it was something naughty." Yuna giggled, the whole car turning to face her in shock.

"Paine, watch the road!" Baralai exclaimed, grabbing the steering wheel as Paine swerved, narrowly missing an old lady. Everyone was waiting for her to explode like TNT, but instead she just nodded and faced the right way. Gippal rose his eyebrows.

"Now I definitely think you two were up to something." He slowly accused and I had to agree with him. Paine wouldn't listen to anyone when it came to driving.

"Okay you got us. We over slept, because last night we were doing it in the back of the car." Paine said in a realistic tone. I hope she's kidding. Gippal and Rikku suddenly screamed and raised as far off their seats as the seatbelts would allow and begged with Tidus and Yuna to swap. Yuna, too shocked to take notice, was being shaken by Rikku.

"She's kidding." Baralai said. He smiled at Paine then winked. "It wasn't in the back." He grinned making Tidus demand Paine stop the car so he can throw up and then swap seats.

**Yuna's P.O.V**

Oh my Yevon that is wrong. Tidus was leaning over Nooj attempting to climb out of the car window. I sighed and dragged him back just as his head and half of his torso was hanging out.

"Tidus!" I tutted as he put his arm around me. "Paine, tell me you're joking or i'm going to kill Baralai." I smiled sweetly. Okay, so its her life but...I would be slightly annoyed. Probably because Paine spends all day, and even night, with her boyfriend who adores the earth she walks on and I'm stuck with Tidus. I love Tidus, really I do but...sometimes ( and I feel really guilty for this) I just wish he could be more like Baralai.

"Paine, Can we put some music on? The sound of stupidity is nauseating me." Nooj barked as Tidus grabbed hold of his machina arm and tried to play with it. Paine put on the radio and some woman with an annoying voice was singing about her love for the hypello.

"Paine, what the hell is this?" Gippal asked. Paine pushed the C.D player on so the last C.D left in there played. The music became darker and all of a sudden burst into heavy rock. "Much better. Thanks." Gippal smirked and fell back into his seat.

"Aww, I was enjoying that!" Rikku complained from the back, where she had indeed been dancing to the annoying song.

"Deal with it Cid's girl." Gippal grinned before attempting to sing along with the very high notes.

_On cold wings, she's coming. You'd better keep moving. For warmth you'll be longing. Come on just feel it. Don't you see it? You better believe._

What did I expect, after all we are in Paine's car. I haven't heard this music before. I found it strange and slightly scary too. But as I said it must be Paine's C.D because I don't know who else would listen to this.

"Paine, can we swap C. D's now?" Rikku whined in the back. Paine gripped the steering wheel tighter and sighed.

"No. My car, my choice. Raise your hand if you like this music." Paine instructed to the whole car. To my surprise Tidus, Nooj, Gippal and Baralai all raised their hands. " See, out voted." She growled to Rikku.

"No! Baralai's vote doesn't count because he's just agreeing with you." Rikku pouted and I nodded in agreement. She high fived me.

"No, actually. I like Within Temptation." Baralai argued. Rikku rolled her eyes as if to say 'please'.

"Name five of their songs then." She returned. Rikku knew about practically every band in Spira, even if she didn't like them.

"This is stupid Rikku, but if it shuts you up then : There's, Ice Queen, Angels, Dark wings, The truth beneath the rose, Mother earth, Memories, Caged, Our farewell, Deceiver of fools, frozen-" He was interrupted by an angry Rikku.

"Humph, I said five Baralai! And you only know that because Paine likes this group." She said sticking her tongue out at him. He turned around to face her, Paine was nearly strangling the steering wheel now.

"Rikku, this is my C.D you're listening too." he said and Rikku shut up when Gippal nodded.

"Oh." She whispered and then found a nearby bottle at her feet very interesting.

**Paine's P.O.V**

"Paine, I gotta use the little boy's room." Tidus yelped. I rolled my eyes again and stopped at the nearest service station.

"Baralai or Nooj go with him." I barked at them. Gippal complained but I told him to shut up. Tidus would so get lost with him. At least I trusted the other two.

"I'll go. I need to go anyway." Nooj said to my relief.

"Anyone else need to use the services?" I asked as a huge range of 'yeahs' and one 'No' erupted. I unlocked the child locks and let them all out, apart from Baralai who obviously didn't want to go with them. I rested my head against his chest and sighed when everyone was out of sight.

"What's wrong? Well, like I need to ask. I mean I want to kill them and i'm the 'calm guy' so i'm guessing you might need some restraining." He chuckled into my hair. Got it in one, as usual.

"Yeah, and all the constant **what were you doing's** is annoying. I mean like they need to know." I growled as Baralai chuckled half-heartedly. I knew he must have been thinking back to this morning.

**Flashback!**

"_Paine! It's me." Baralai's voice was muffled by, A) Sleep, B) My door and C) The pillow over my head._

_"Uh, come in 'Lai." I ushered him in. He opened the door and after closing it, I heard him come and sit next to me on my bed. I took the pillow off my head and laughed when I saw his perfect hair looking like he had lost a fight to his own pillow._

_"I know." He growled in that low morning voice that I loved. I smiled as he lent in to kiss me. I wrapped my arms around his neck so that he had to lie next to me. He grinned at me when it was obvious I couldn't stop staring at his hair._

_"When did you start styling your hair like Gippal?" I joked and ruffled the mess up even more. He chuckled then put on his serious face._

_"Oh yeah, Gippal just knocked. They're already here." He gravely said. I groaned._

_"And there's me thinking I was going to enjoy the morning by teasing you about your hair and making sure you don't leave my side." I pouted slightly. He chuckled and captured my lips again, wrapping his arms around my waist._

_"Okay, well up you get." He laughed and dragged me out of bed with him. He left my room to let me change. Ten minutes later I knocked oh his door._

_"Come on in." He commanded and I entered to see him sitting down on the edge of his bed with a grave expression on his face and his mirror in his hand. It was official, him living with me now. My parents agreed he was an agreeable, lovely, helpful boy who they didn't mind living here. Yay! Brief moment of happiness for me._

_"Nice hair, still." I laughed and he gave me a 'help me' look. _

_"I can't go anywhere looking like Gippal!" He exclaimed as I ran my hand through his messy locks. I laughed again. _

_"What have you been doing?" I asked jokingly and his pout dispersed into a smile. " Now Gippal will get the wrong idea." I continued. I knew that to me, hair was petty. But to Baralai it was like another article of clothing. Now he lived with me, we had established that the robes must go and now, he wore much better clothes. Now i'm working on the hair. "'Lai, remembered here you don't need to be immaculate. You're already perfect enough ,thank you." I grinned and we both set to work on trying to get the hair to normal._

"Well, I guess I do worry too much." he grinned at me then ruffled my hair. I sat up and whacked him.

"What was that for?" I growled but in a joking manner. Baralai shot me a dangerously flirty look.

"Because I felt like it." he grinned and turned away, but not in time. I pushed him down so that I was lying down on top of him in the front seats and shot his the same flirty look back.

"Paine, don't do it." He warned, trying to escape but my grip was too tight and he couldn't escape. I ruffled the perfect hair so it looked like it did when he woke up and removed the bandanna too. He yelped at me but them I flattened his hair more so it looked more like Tidus's style and smiled. I preferred his hair down. It made him look more carefree and younger. I looked up when I heard a knock on the window.

"Paine, can you let us i-" Gippal began just as I let Baralai go. He sat up and looked around bewildered. I can imagine how this must look, lying in the front seats with messed up hair...

"Should we come back later?" Rikku grinned.

**Rikku's P.O.V**

We began to walk back to the car. I hoped that 'Lai might come to the services so that I could call shotgun again. I think that's why he didn't leave the car.

"Paine, can you let us i-" Gippal started as an embarrassed Paine sat up and so did a bewildered Baralai, both with very messy hair.

"Should we come back later?" I giggled. Okay so this must be why he didn't leave. Painey sighed and opened the doors of the car. Yuna and Tidus quickly snuck into the back seats and we all know why. Hint hint. I patted Painey on the shoulder and handed her a C.D I just bought .

"Toy Box- Greatest hits?" Paine yelled. I curled up into a small ball.

"Paine, just let her have it on for a while. I mean we're not even out of Macalania yet. Imagine having to drive through there, the thunder planes, past Guadosalam, the moonflow, Luca, Kilika and then Besaid with her talking." Baralai argued.

"Fine, but you're taking the job of navigator too literally." She snapped. I hugged Baralai in thanks. This was so cool.

"Baralai, if she sings along with these songs for a whole week, i'm gonna kill you." Gippal shouted over track three as it came on at full volume.

_"He's my best friend. Best of all best friends. You should have a best friend too." _ I began to sing. Oh, yay I just love this song.

"'Lai...you're so dead." Gippal yelled as I flung my arms around Gippal's neck.

"Aww, I can't wait to get to this place, Painey!" I giggled. Whoo holiday time. I can't wait. Sun, surf and a whole week of Gippal yay.

"Rikku, I'm turning this off now. Its hurting my head." Paine moaned and switched off my C.D.

"Painey! You can't do that. Baralai said-" I began.

"I don't care what he said. My car. My choice remember? And I want some well earn silence. I will turn this car around otherwise." She growled and stared at me through the mirror.

"Oh oh, Painey...can I drive?" I asked because I really wanted to drive. Hehe, well so I could put that C.D back on again.

"No! No one is allowed to drive my car, except people I trust not to crash it." She winced and then turned to Baralai. " Would you mind driving for a bit?" Aww, No fair! Baralai got to ride shotgun, listen to his music and drive. I am seriously going to be blanking him for a while.

"Not at all." He muttered as the two pulled over and swapped seats.

"Oh yay! Baralai's car is so much more fun than Paine's." Gippal said in excitement and Tidus and Nooj nodded. Paine scowled and turned to face the front...and we're off!

**Gippal's P.O.V**

"Baralai, I'm hungry!" Tidus pouted in the back seats. We had just passed the Luca tunnel and were at Kilika now. Baralai chuckled and threw a mint at Tidus's head. For a few minutes he was silent.

"Baralai, I'm still hungry!" Tidus exclaimed sending everyone into laughter. Well, except Paine, she was asleep in the front. She's no fun.

"Okay, lets stop off for food, it must be lunch time by now." Baralai said more to himself than us. I looked at my watch. Ouch, we should have just tied up Paine two hours ago when she said we couldn't eat till we got there.

"Yup, Yup, It's one already!" I laughed as we parked at Rin's newly built service station. We left the car, minus Paine because we tried to wake her but she was asleep, and walked into Rin's restaurant.

"Okay, what does everyone want?" Baralai asked because he had the money.

"Fish and chips" Yuna yelled, surprised that no one else knew what they wanted.

"Okay, That's one fish and chips...anything else people?" Baralai asked again.

"Oh, OH I want a chicken burger with Chips!" Rikku yelled beside me with deafening pitch.

"I want the same!" Nooj yelled.

"I want quarter pounder!" I added, because I did.

"Okay, so that's fish and chips, two chicken burgers with chips, a quarter pounder and so we need to get Paine something otherwise she'll kill us and Tidus. What do you want?"

"Wait, what about you?" Yuna in her motherly tone asked Baralai who hadn't said what he was ordering.

"I gathered it would be easier to get everyone's orders first then decided because otherwise I'll forget." He said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. " Don't worry, Yuna. No need to interrogate me." He softly chuckled and then turned to Tidus.

"I want, and listen carefully 'Lai, a double quarter pounder with cheese and everything on top, Fries, some onion rings and a mini doughnut. Got it."

"Right..." Baralai turned to the stunned service woman and repeated the list. " Can we have, Two portions of fish and chips, Two chicken burgers with chips, three quarter pounders, some fries, onion rings and a mini doughnut." Baralai said in one sentence then let out a huge breath.

"Would you like too go large?" The service woman asked. Baralai sighed and turned to us again.

"People, Do we want to 'go large'? He asked in a frustrated tone.

"I will." Tidus said to my 'surprise'.

"Oh, I might... but I want a Chicken burger now." Yuna said. Baralai rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"'Lai? Can I have a mini Doughnut too, pwease?" Rikku asked batting her eyes.

"Stop flirting, Rikku." I teased as Baralai turned around to the service woman again.

"Okay, So now we would like one portion of fish and chips, Two regular chicken burgers with chips, One large chicken burger with chips, Two quarter pounders, One large quarter pounder with fries, Some onion rings and two mini doughnuts." He said then smiled because he was obviously very embarrassed.

"It's cheaper to have the meals for this. They come with chips. Would you like to do this?" She asked 'Lai who was almost turning purple.

"Who wants a meal?" He asked.

"I do! I do!" Tidus yelled and Rikku jumped up and down and nodded.

"Yeah me too." She said and so did Yuna.

"I would like a Rin cone, chocolate flavour." Nooj added.

"I'm fine as I am." I said because 'Lai looked pretty annoyed.

"Right, So we would like, One portion of fish and chips, One regular chicken burger with chips, One regular Chicken burger meal, One large chicken burger meal, two quarter pounders, One large quarter pounder meal, some onion rings, two mini doughnuts and a chocolate flavoured Rin cone, please." Baralai said, counting off his fingers.

"The meals come with drinks." The woman said and Baralai silently turned.

"What drinks do we want?" He said. Poor guy. Wonder how he got such a good memory.

"I want a chocolate milkshake." Yuna yelled.

"I want banana" Rikku said.

"I want Cola." Tidus grinned.

"'Lai, can I have tea please?" I asked.

"Nooj, anything?" Baralai said through clenched teeth. Nooj thought for a minute.

"No."

"Hehe, so can I have, One portion of fish and chips, One regular chicken burger with chips, One regular Chicken burger meal with banana milkshake, One large chicken burger meal with chocolate milkshake, Two quarter pounders, One large quarter pounder meal with coke, some onion rings, two mini doughnuts, One chocolate flavoured Rin cone and three teas please.

"Okay, anything else?" The woman offered.

"Please don't ask that question." Baralai said quietly.

"That's 36 Gil please." The woman said as Baralai paid.

"I'm never going here again with more than two people." he smirked and exited the building with his and Paine's food.

**Tidus's P.O.V**

We walked back to the car still trying to figuring out who's meal was who's. I opened the door to see Paine looking pretty angry. Crap.

"And where did you go?" She asked Baralai in a mad tone that reminded me of my mum.

"Everyone was hungry, Paine, you can't starve you passengers." Baralai exclaimed and got into the drivers seat. Paine was livid now.

"You can't eat in the car!" She yelled at me and Yuna.

"Well, where else are we meant to eat?" Yuna asked and hugged me for support.

"In the restaurant perhaps." She sarcastically replied but Baralai was too fast for her.

"Oh yes, whilst you slept in an unlocked car?" Her mouth opened and closed like a goldfish for a minute. "I got you some food." he offered. Paine smiled and took her fish and chips. Apparently it was okay for us to eat in her car now. We sat for a few minutes chewing away. I was first to finish although followed closely by Paine and Nooj. Man they could eat. Even Gippal had more dining manners than those two. When everyone was finished we continued to drive around Kilika to get to the Kilika tunnel that drove directly to Besaid.

"Oh 'Lai can we sing a song?" Rikku yelped from her seat. Baralai looked pretty amused and was about to answer when Paine interrupted.

"No!" She growled. Rikku sighed.

"But Paine, Baralai's driving so its his choice right?" She asked hopefully but Paine shook her head.

"It's still my car and I say no. If I leave it to B he's just going to let you have your own way, as usual." Paine said and gave her a annoyed look. Baralai pretended not to be interested in the conversation and concentrated on the road.

"Hey, what's that meant to mean?" Rikku pouted. Gippal saw Baralai's nervous looks and called Paine off.

"Paine, stop. You're just going to upset everyone." Gippal commanded but I don't think Paine cared.

"What I mean is you know he's a nice guy and you practically milk him for all he's worth." She argued and looked between a nervous Baralai and a crying Rikku.

"N-No, I D-Don't. I would N-Never do that to 'L-Lai." She stammered. It was true. Rikku acted like this to everyone. She was just...Rikku.

"Whatever, Just shut up and we'll be okay for the rest of the journey." Paine cruelly said.

"Paine, just calm down. I know you don't like travelling with all this nonsense but don't take it out on Rikku." Baralai calmly said and smiled at Rikku through the passenger mirror.

"But she's using you!" Paine began.

"That's enough Paine. Rikku's just Rikku okay. I just agree because Riks is like a sister to me. If she was using me I think it would be for more important things than singing." Baralai stated and the rest of the car nodded.

"But-"

"I said that's enough, Paine." Baralai said slightly louder and Paine was quiet. That's quite a skill in my book. To silence the mighty Paine. Everyone was silent for a while until we approached the other end of the tunnel.

"Oh looky! Besaid!" Rikku yelled as bright light surrounded us. Blue surf and palm trees were all around. It was totally awesome!

"Dude..." Gippal whispered as we drove on further to Paine's holiday home. It was a white condo on the edge of a privet beach. The whole building looked so modern. The front was a wooden door and two wall sized windows. Paine opened the doors to let us in. The reception area was massive with a spiral staircase that lead to four bedrooms and a bathroom. Downstairs to the right of the entrance, was a massive kitchen with huge fridge freezer and a centre worktop. The living area was amazing and honest to Yevon the biggest room I have ever seen. It was like half the size of a blitzball arena. Two large corner sofa's surrounded a sphere-screen. A large glass door separated a giant garden complete with Olympic sized swimming pool, BBQ set, tables and bar. Back to the reception room, off to one side was a toilet and to the other was an office. Wow!

**Baralai's P.O.V**

If my interpretations are correct, Paine is pissed with me. Uber big time. Well that might be explained by the fact I've been elected to carry everyone's bags into Paine's house. Gippal stayed behind to help me. Finally, and mainly because the girls brought so much, we unpacked the car and made our way to the reception.

"So which rooms are these going in, Dr P." Gippal asked a particularly pissed Paine. Wow alliteration.

"You and Rikku, Room next to the bathroom." She said pointing to that room. Rikku and Gippal grabbed their stuff and ran to their room giggling. " Tidus and Yuna, room to the far left." She said, pointing to the room in the far left corner. " Nooj, room between theirs and mine." She directed until I was left wondering where to go. " wouldn't you like to take my stuff to our room." She said right on cue. I smiled and took all her bags, and there were a lot, to the bedroom directed. It was a nice room. Lilac coloured with a large bed and wardrobe. Paine walked behind me and locked the door. I gave her a questioning look.

"Okay, the jig is up, Baralai. Why did you do what you did in the car?" Paine said smiling a scary I-will-kill-you-if-you-ever-cheat-on-me smile.

"Paine, I really don't like Riks in that way. Its just easier to say yes to her than argue." I said, slightly terrified as I moved backwards, almost falling over the bed. She pondered for a minute before resigning to my story.

"Fine, I believe you. But don't you ever pull that crap again. Got it! I'm your girlfriend, not her. You're meant to stick up for me." She pouted. People seemed to be doing that a lot today. I sighed. Something else I had been doing.

"Okay, can we go now?" I asked. Paine smirked at me and rolled her eyes.

"B, there's a reason I locked the door." She smiled.

"W-What?" I stuttered in shock. Where in Spira did that come from? More importantly, why was I being stupid and rejecting that idea.

"Joking. You really do worry to much. Honesty B, if you were Gippal I'd be regretting those words right now." She joked and hugged me tightly. There was a question that sprang to mind though.

"Paine, why are we sharing a room?" I questioned and she broke the hug and gave me an Oh-you're-so-dumb look.

"Because, because!" She stuttered.

"As much as I agree with your reasoning." I joked and she swung her hand to hit me. I ducked in time, yay go me! "I mean, wouldn't it have made more sense to have Tidus and Nooj, Me and Gippal, Yuna and Rikku or You and Yuna and one of you on your own. I mean." I began seeing her confused looks. "Was it a good idea to trust Gippal and Rikku together. Tidus and Yuna are probably not going to...but-" Before I could finish the sentence her lips met mine and I found us sitting on her bed.

"No it wasn't a good idea. But, that's why I did it." She grinned.

"W-What?" What was she thinking. And more importantly, shouldn't I be the one thinking it too.

"If you shared with Gippal, there would be no way I would get to see you alone and anyway, Rikku's sixteen now. She can make her own decisions." Paine laughed and started playing with my hair. Again.

"That's what i'm worried about." I grumbled. Paine laughed.

"At least we can trust someone to behave." I though for a minute.

"yeah, but we have more control then they do." I said. Well it was true. I dread to think what Gippal will do.

"Well, I was actually on about Nooj." She said laughing as my face turned slightly red. This holiday isn't as innocent as we all thought. Oh Yevon. Mentally bashing head again table moments must be round the corner.


	9. Poolside problems

Yay, glad people liked last chapter. Raise your hand if the restaurant scene has happened to you (raises hand) anyway...

Disclaimer: All I possible own is the Rin Cones...I don't own Rin.

* * *

**Rikku's P.O.V**

"Oh, shuffle time!" I yelled as I pulled my MP3 out of my pocket. We were all sitting out by Paine's very large pool in assortments of sun hats and glasses. Yunie had bravely worn a bright purple beach hat with huge sunglasses and matching one piece covered with a kind of silk dressing gown that ended above her knees. Painey was wearing red instead of her usual dark attire. Yay a big word! Anyway, Painey had Red shorts, matching halter top and again huge glasses on. Paine had decided against the huge hat unlike Yunie and myself. I was wearing a orange Bikini with giant beach hat and orange glasses. I must say us girlie's looked amazing. I noticed Gippal was wearing bright purple shorts and a 'you may kiss the cook' apron as he was in charge of the barbecue we had going. Also, very hip sunglasses held his hair up out of his eyes. Nooj was wearing a white tank top and three-quarter length trousers. We had told him he would be too hot but he insisted that white has scientifically been proven to 'reflect' sunlight. I think he missed something in science lessons. Baralai was wearing some light green shorts and his bandanna, which literally never left his hair anyway. I had been really surprised to find out that behind that Yevon rubbishy robe thingy, Baralai was pretty muscular and obviously worked out. _Stop staring Rikku. Not only do you have a boyfriend but also Painey will dismantle you!_ Hehe, anyway also Tidus was wearing Yellow shorts and some of those skiing style glasses.

"Shuffle what?" Painey asked, looking up from her magazine she was skimming. Yunie opened her relaxed eyes and smiled stupidly. Hehe.

"You know, Paine. When you put you MP3 on shuffle and then listen to a random song. Random songs rock. Right Tidus?" Yunie replied closing her eyes and going back to sunbathing again. Tidus looked up mid-bite of his hot dog and nodded, running back to Gippal for another one.

"Right guys, anyone want food before Ti eats it all?" Gippal asked with a big grin on his face.

"Oh, oh! I do! I do!" I yelled and cleared the queue in front of me to steal a hot dog. I smiled and sat back down with my treasure cradled in my arms. " Hehe, the work of an expert thief." I giggled softly before taking a bite.

"Nooj, you want anything?" Gippal asked, noticing Nooj boiling in his sun chair.

"Yeah, sure...after I change!" He huffed and hobbled off back inside nearly killing me and making me drop my hot dog.

"Aw, Nooj you meanie!" I yelled after him and ran to get another one. Gippal winked at me as I sat down. What? No sarcastic comment. Weird!

"'Lai, you want anything?" Gippal asked his friend that was sat under a giant tree reading a book. Baralai was too involved to reply I guess. "Hello, Spira to Baralai! You want anything?" Gippal shouted again, finally tearing 'Lai away from his world.

"Pardon? Oh no, i'm cool thanks, Gip." Baralai replied then on seeing Paine's look whimpered. " I lied, I want something." He quickly yelped and ran over to Gippal.

"That's what I thought." Paine whispered in a smile.

"Um, Paine. What did you do to Baralai?" Yunie asked concerned at how Baralai had suddenly changed his own opinion. Paine cruelly smiled.

"Lets just say, he knows who to listen to." She grinned and went back to her magazine. Geez that girl needs to lighten up!

**Gippal's P.O.V**

"Aww, Nooj you meanie!" Rikku yelled after a hobbling Nooj who had knocked her hot dog on the floor. Resisting urge to laugh- Noo. Must stop laughter. That was close. Rikku came over for another hot hog and I winked at her because she was giving me a look that said 'Gippal, why aren't you teasing me' Hehe well... I'm not promising anything but I had a really cliché plan that involved me, Rikku and Paine's giant pool. Yup, you got it! In the princess goes. Well she was so annoying during the entire journey. And 'Lai and Yuna weren't much help encouraging her. Which reminds me that my snow haired friend hasn't eaten yet.

"'Lai, you want anything?" I asked to a brick wall equivalent of my friend. "Hello, Spira to Baralai! You want anything?" I repeated slightly louder. This time he looked up from his book slightly shocked.

"Pardon?" He asked and I pointed to the food. "Oh no, I'm cool thanks, Gip." He smiled then suddenly turned pale when his eyes met Paine's. "I lied, I want something." he yelped and ran over to me with a 'Paine-don't-kill-me' look on his face. I grinned and handed him some food. He didn't move back to his spot but decide to hover safely between me and the door to the house in case Paine lost it for some reason. After everyone had eaten I decided to put plan Rikku into action. Tidus said he was going to the nearest shops for some drinks.

"Who wants to go for a dip then?" I grinned famously. Rikku, as I guessed, Shouted No as did Nooj, Yuna and 'Lai.

"Yes you do!" Paine said to Baralai who was hiding behind me. A puzzled look crossed his face.

"No, I just said I didn't?" he asked more than stated. Paine looked furious.

"It's okay 'Lai. You don't have to just because that silly meanie wants you to." Rikku smiled pathetically then instantly regretted it when Paine's eyes shot up.

"WHAT.DID.YOU.JUST.CALL.ME?" She glared at the poor girl who jumped up to use Baralai as a human shield.

"N-Nothing. 'Lai help me!" Rikku screeched. Paine was making my plan much harder to execute.

"Paine, Leave Rik out of this." Baralai warned. Paine looked like she was ready to explode.

"But she called me a silly meanie!" She yelled as Rikku sidestepped out of the conversation and over to me. Time to do the evil deed.

"Hey Rikku. Think fast." I grinned evilly as she turned around.

"Wha- ahh" She screamed as I pushed her to the direction of the pool. I smiled and turned back to the barbecue. Splash!

"Ahh." I heard twin cried and turned to see Rikku getting up from the ground and uttering apologies as she ran into the house. What? Didn't I just-

"Gippal. You're so dead!" Paine's voice said. I looked around to see Paine using Baralai as a float in the pool.

"You're not Rikku." I pondered stupidly.

"Really? How did you find out!" Paine spat back. Baralai attempted to hold his breath as Paine was pushing him further down into the water without noticing.

"Well, I pushed her so she would fall in the pool but you're in it inste- oh" I realised my mistake as Baralai finally made it free of Paine's grip and took in a huge breath, hair plastered onto his face.

"Are you trying to kill me woman!" He cried, climbing out and stomping into the house. Paine floated there shocked for a minute.

"And that ladies and gentlemen is a rare sight. An angry Baralai." Nooj helpfully commented from under the tree he sat.

"Hey guys I got dri- Did I missed something important again ?" Tidus sighed annoyed that he was always the one to miss out on this stuff.. "Paine, what happened to Baralai?"

"Oh, Shut up Tidus!" She yelled and ran into the house too.

**Tidus's P.O.V**

"Oh Yunie! I told you we shouldn't have stayed in the sun that long!" Rikku whined as she dragged Yuna into the lounge area to apply some after sun. Despite her tan skin, Rikku had managed to burn under the Besaid sun. In the end her and Yuna had both ended up as red as a tomato in the face. Talking of tomato-

"Gip, do you think Paine has any food in the cupboards?" I asked the Al Bhed who was lying on the sofa opposite me, humming a random tune. He looked up at me and grinned.

"Ti, It's Paine. Of course there will be no food!" He laughed slowly after looking around to see if Miss Ice queen herself was around. I didn't know though. Paine might have stocked up so I searched the many kitchen cabinets for something that was remotely edible.

"Ah ha!" I laughed as I sat down. "Look, I found some raisins." I smiled and went to pick one up. Rikku jumped for joy when she noticed that I had food and ran off to the cupboards for some.

"Er, Ti...those aren't raisins." Baralai whispered into my ear when he noticed Gippal and Yuna look horrified with my find. I looked up at him with a questioning look.

"Well, if they're not raisins. What are the-"

"Ahhh !" Rikku screamed as she ran into the lounge and knocking my 'raisins' out of my hands. "Noo, Tidus! Don't eat them!" She yelled and tackled me to the ground.

"Looks like you found Roger then." Paine laughed as she descended the stairs in her dressing gown. "Roger the rat!"

"Yeah, Tidus nearly ate his droppings." Gippal grinned and Paine rolled her eyes at me.

"Tidus, must you put everything you find in your mouth." She grinned. 'Lai looked up puzzled at her.

"Paine, its three in the afternoon." He stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. She raised her eyebrows then shrugged her shoulders.

"And?" She snarled in a very scary way...

"And ...so why are you wearing your nightwear?" He asked in quite a high pitched voice that could possibly topple Rikku's. What had Paine done to the poor guy!

"Do you have a problem with my lack of clothes?" She giggled (WTF) at Baralai and winked. Gippal snorted loudly, especially when he saw Baralai's very frightened looks. " What!"

"Paine, I think all the guys in this room, No in Spira, have a problem with you and a lack of clothes. Baralai would be no exception." He scoffed and ran out the room in a fit of giggles when her fists clenched together and her cheeks flared red. She stomped off to the top of the stairs, fuming.

"Baralai, get here now!" She screamed as she open her bedroom door. The poor guy nearly jumped ten feet in the air before meekly complying with her wishes.

"Who wants pizza?" Rikku yelled, waving the phone in her hands. Best news all day!

**Yuna's P.O.V**

"They've been up there a while now. What do you think they're up to?" Gippal asked, eye glued to 'Besaidians' the popular spirian soap.

"Maybe they are arguing about what happened at the pool today." I gleefully told Gippal and instantly regretted what I had said. I forgot that Rikku felt really bad about what happened and would hate to see Baralai suffer because of something she did. As I predicted, Rikku's head shot up and stared at me.

"Ah, that's not fair! 'Lai didn't do anything!" She whined before darting off her seat and running up the stairs two at a time yelling "No, 'Lai. I'll save yoo!" at the top of her voice.

"What if they're not arguing. What if they're doing something else." Tidus stated on my right, I looked at him confused.

"Like what?" Nooj asked from the corner of the room.

"Like-"

"My eyes!" Rikku screamed as she opened the bedroom door that 'Lai and Paine were in.

"Like that." Gippal helpfully answered the question as a shaking Rikku came into sight.

"My eyes! They burn!" She moaned. Suddenly Paine appeared in a dressing gown looking slightly embarrassed.

"Care to explain what you were doing in my room?" Paine yelled at my poor, upset relation.

"Care to answer your own question?" Gippal cheekily replied, receiving a whack that resulting in her dressing gown to fall forward revealing a very naked Paine!

"No! My Eye!" Gippal screamed and ran into Rikku's equally terrified form.

"Painey, o-once was e-enough thanks." Rikku stuttered in shame. Poor girl. Seeing Paine naked twice in one day. She must need therapy. Suddenly the front door clicked shut and Baralai walked in with tonight's diner, which wasn't pizza because Rikku didn't know the number.

"Wait- What?" Tidus asked from the sofa, pointing between Paine and 'Lai. " How does that work?" Baralai shrugged stupidly and packed stuff away in the kitchen. Paine however, cottoned on very quickly.

"I was about to take a shower you perverts!" Paine yelled and then shot me a very scary look. Oh Yevon. " Yuna, I expected better than that from you. Minus 30 respect points and Rikku minus 100 for going in my room without knocking." She glared. Rikku did some puppy dog eyes but failed.

"B-But I thought you were trying to kill 'Lai! I was trying to rescue him from your evil grasp." She smiled then stuck out her tongue.

"Thanks, Rik!" Baralai smiled back, sitting down next to Gippal. Paine turned her attention to him suddenly.

"And you! You, Baralai! Minus 150 for always siding with Rikku!" She smirked then left to go back to her shower. I swear I heard her sob on the way up though.

**Paine's P.O.V**

I don't understand what I've done. Everyone, including Baralai seems to think I'm a heartless witch. All I wanted was for everyone to have a great holiday but instead its only breaking us apart.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Paine?" I yelled through my sobs at my pathetic reflection. Damn, why the hell does he have to be like this? What's so great about Rikku anyway. I know i'm no model but I don't think i'm that bad. Am I?

"Paine?" A familiar voice rang through my door.

"What? Here to tell me about how perfect Rikku is?" I growled back. I felt bad after I said it. I knew Baralai would never do anything like that to me. I heard a low sigh on the other side of the door.

"Can I come in?" He meekly asked. I walked over to the door to unlock and open it. I was met by two very sad looking puppy dog eyes that made my heart melt instantly. Paine, you bitch. He just wants to help you.

"So, really that upset about loosing all those respect points?" I teased to lighten the mood. Baralai slightly smiled as he locked the door and than walked over to the bed and ushered me to sit next to him.

"Paine, what have I done wrong?" He whispered, staring at his hands. I made to pull him to me but he pulled away and looked into my eyes. "I want an answer." He said louder. I was shocked that Baralai, My Baralai! Had said this to me.

"You want an answer? You want an answer!" I yelled in my anger. "I might ask the same of you. What the hell is so amazing about 'princess Rikku' anyway?" I screamed at him, tears rolling off my face.

"So this is what its about?" He asked calmly. Right now his patience was the last thing I needed. I think my head nearly exploded.

"Yes it bloody well is!" I yelled and he stood up next to me.

"Paine, you know I don't have feelings for anyone but you. Yeah, I love Rikku, but as a sister. Nothing else." He said, pulling me into a hug. I pulled away and weakly whacked him dead centre in the chest. Not that he even flinched, even when I repeated this action again and again until I felt all my energy deteriorated and tears had made his shirt transparent. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he hushed my tears.

"She makes me feel second best." I whimpered, like I was terrified he would hit me, even though he would never.

"I'm sorry Pay, what do you want me to do about it?" He asked, pulling me closer. I laughed and whispered something in his ear. " Now wouldn't that be taking advantage of the situation?" He smirked, running his hand through my hair softly.

"Um, guys are you two okay?" Gippal asked from outside, trying to open the door. Now I've finally got some quiet time alone with 'Lai I certainly don't want some idiot to disturb me. I hurriedly took my boot off and threw it at the door.

"Go away. Busy!" I yell as I turned around and smirked at 'Lai. I realise how I'm making this sound to Gippal.

"Busy? Doing what?" The annoying git on the other side said! Didn't he get the hint. At that moment Baralai decided to play along with my joke.

"Um, Gip. Just er, come back later okay. Its kind of um,?

"Oh my Yevon! No. My ears they burn!" Gippal screamed and obviously ran downstairs.

"Paine, do you have any idea what you've just done" Baralai shyly asked me. I rolled my eyes.

"Just shut up and kiss me!"

**Nooj's P.O.V**

I'm gonna guess by the way Gippal is psychotically rocking back and forth, covering his ears and muttering random stuff that Baralai and Paine are er, slightly busy.

"Is he, um, okay?" Yuna asked, pointing to Gippal with a worried expression on his face. Rikku looked up gravely.

"I got a hunch that he'll never be the same again." She whispered to her cousin.

"Its not right. Its just not right!" Gippal yelled, pushing Rikku away from him, he started running around the table doing chocobo impressions.

"I'm going to get some coffee." Yuna nervously smiled and sidestepped into the kitchen. Yevon, how do I know these people? Am I the only sane one left. I mean, Tidus is giggling like a moron next to me, Yuna's probably crying in the sugar jar, Gippal thinks he's a chocobo, Rikku's lying on the floor counting hypello's and Paine and 'Lai are...lets not go there. And I thought they were the sensible ones!

**A whole hour later!**

"Gippal, will you stop pecking at me!" I yelled at the crazy guy who had a yellow tea towel wrapped around his shoulders like a cape. "Rikku, can you come over here and sort out your boyfriend?" I asked the blonde who was still lying on the floor.

" 1267 hypello, 1268 hypello, 1269 hypello." Rikku was muttering from the floor. Uh, Nevermind.

"Um, Yuna... don't you think you've had too much tea and sugar?" I noted seeing that her eyes were wide and her hands were shaking. It had been almost 5 minutes since her last cup.

"N-No. Me need teaaaa!" She screamed, running to- I presume, the kettle. Well, that was strange. Tidus was still giggling next to me. Suddenly, Paine's bedroom door opened and the she-devil herself appeared at the top of the stairs.

"So, you finally finished then?" I smirked, raising my eyebrows. She rolled her eyes and made her way over to the kitchen, diversely ignoring Gippal's remarks of 'Evil!' and 'Stop the demon'

"Where's Baralai then?" I stiffly asked, expecting her to give me death glares and then walk away.

"Behind you." She softly replied and walked away. I slowly turned and did, in fact, find said Baralai standing in said location.

"Um...hi?" 'Lai nervously said, noticing the look that had spread on my face.

"I can't believe you 'Lai." I gritted my teeth, mainly from suppressing laughter.

"W-What?" He again chuckled.

"I said go check on Paine. Not check out Paine! Dude, if this is how you help people through a crisis then never come near me again!" I grinned. Baralai had, despite his skin tone, noticeable blushed a hundred shades of red.

"Nooj, must you be so blunt?" He tutted and walked off to the kitchen to find Paine. Yes, Yes I must be blunt. It is the way of the jedi- wait wrong state of mind.

**Baralai's P.O.V**

"You know what would be great? Toast!" Gippal randomly remarked. "With Cheese!" He drooled, whilst rubbing his stomach. Er, that was weird.

"So, what does everyone wanna do tomorrow?" Paine quickly changed the subject.

"Well we all know what you want to do tomorrow." Tidus giggled, making Yuna choke on her tea.

"W-What!" She yelled.

"Well, you know...what they were doing today." Tidus grinned. Gippal covered his ears and Nooj slapped a hand to his face. This is embarrassing. So what if it happened? Well, I know its just a joke by hehe, they don't.

"Why, what were they doing?" Yuna innocently asked. Yevon, I'm never going to be able to look her in the face again. Rikku lent over and whispered something in Yuna's ear. She turned pale slightly before turning between me and Paine.

"P-Paine?" She gasped. Paine rolled her eyes and secretly smirked in my direction. Yuna turned to me.

"Oh, Crap." Yes I swore. Only because I know, my life is about to end.

"'Lai!! What did I tell you?" Yuna screamed at the top of her lungs. I have to admit it was really scary too.

"Pepperoni pizza is more fattening then ham and pineapple?" I gingerly chuckled. Yuna thought for a minute.

"Well yeah, but think harder. Something about you and Paine. What did I tell you when you two first started living together?" She gritted her teeth. Any moment soon she's gonna turn violent.

"Baralai, you suck!" I recalled how shock I had been when Yuna said this to me. She nodded and sat back down again.

"Did that really have any point?" Nooj asked. Yuna violently shook her head.

"No, but it made me feel better." She sighed,hugging closer to Tidus. I wonder if things would be the same if it was her and Tidus instead of me and Paine?

"I want to go to the beach for the day!" Rikku whined to Paine. Everyone else nodded in agreement. Well, one down, six more days to go...

"So, I guess its a beach party tomorrow then?" Paine asked the gang. Well, me and Nooj really because Yuna was sulking in the corner, Tidus had been ordered to make her tea, Gippal had kidnapped the toaster and Rikku had kidnapped the bread. Why do I know these morons?


	10. What in Yevon's Name just happend?

Dun Dun Dun...a beach party! So get ready for some...stuff! Yeah, stuff. Also looking for a Beta reader. Anyone who's interested please Email me.

Disclaimer: Since the last time I updated I have bought the FFX-2 rights and now own them...Joke. If I did, I would be making FFX-3 with loads of Baralai in it!!

* * *

**Paine's P.O.V,**

After a long argument about whether jam or cheese would be better in the sandwiches the Al Bhed couple finally decided ham, in fact, would be best. Damn Rikku! If I hear 'Jams so totally superiffic' and ' Nooo, don't forget cheese, mm, cheese...' one more time then i'm killing the next person who walks through the door- who ever they are. ( Hopefully Gippal)

"I still think jam is better." Rikku grumbled, dragging the picnic basket behind her sulkily.

"That's it! Hurt time!" I yelled, tying her arms behind her back as she yelped for help.

"Epp, Yunie help!" She squealed.

"Oh, I wanna help!" Yuna giggled, jumping in the air and then running over to tickle her cousin to death.

"No, Yunie N-No!" She was doubled over in laughter, making it harder for me to tie her arms back. "Gippal please!" She giggled.

"No can do Cid's girl." He laughed and carried the basket out to the front door.

"Tidus?" Rikku cried in laughter. He shook his head and followed Gippal out the door. Rikku looked in distress now. No one would help her, unless she asked-

"'Lai help me!" She yelped. Of course I was expecting him to run to her side but he didn't.

"Sorry Rikku. You kind of deserve it after all. Should have stuck to cheese." He chuckled and dragged Nooj out the room with him. Nooj gave an apologetic look to Rikku then shrugged.

"Meanies!" Rikku yelled after them, just as me and Yuna let her go so she could collapse on the floor. We followed the guys to the door and soon after rikku arrived, slightly limping. I rolled my eyes at her. Honestly, we didn't hurt her...that much. It was a short walk to the beach that was extended by Rikku's limp.

"Ouchie! You guys are meanies!" Rikku pouted when we arrived at a secluded alcove of the beach and 'set up camp'.

"Rikku, shut up." I scowled. Yevon, she can be so annoying sometimes I thought as I took the food out the picnic basket for everyone to eat. I looked around for everyone's opinions on my sandwich making. Yuna was chewing quietly and downing a lot of water at the same time, Nooj was pretending to eat and then throwing it over his shoulder when he thought I wasn't looking, Gippal stared at his like it was going to eat him and not the other way around, Rikku spat hers out dramatically, Baralai, despite the pained face, continued to eat it and smiled at me whilst Tidus reached for his second one.

"Um, Paine? What's in these sandwich's?" Gippal asked, laughing at Rikku and 'Lai literally turning green.

"Jam and sardine." I smiled polity. It was all I could find.

"That's what I thought." Baralai muttered and then started coughing.

"Well I love them, Paine. Great combo!" Tidus smiled and took the whole plate for himself.

Nooj looked at him with a shocked expression.

**Rikku's P.O.V**

Yucky! Someone needs to teach Painey to cook. Or at least make decent sandwiches. I personally think its payback for me complaining about cheese, aww but I really do love jam.

"Hey Cid's girl, you just gonna sit there or are you gonna play some volleyball with us." Gippal teased, pointing to him, Yuna, Tidus and Nooj. I looked back at Paine and 'Lai. Paine was lying in his arms, they were talking quietly to each other about something. Um, death by volleyball or Paine and 'Lai smooching. Um...

"I'm gonna play with you guys I think." I giggled, pointing behind me at the two lovers.

"Ew, Children present!" Gippal yelled at them, throwing the ball at their feet and covering my eyes.

"Gippal get o-oof." I screamed as the volleyball came flying back and knocking me dead in the stomach.

"Right, who threw that?" I yelled at them although it was obvious by Baralai's concerned expression and Paine's gleeful laughs it was her. Baralai looked the other way to avoid questioning. Hum, how to get him to speak? I crawled over to his side so he was facing me.

"Spill or I will get Gippal to kiss you." I grinned. He rolled his eyes and looked over at Gippal.

"He will." Nooj answered 'Lai's unsteady gaze. "He did it to me!"

"And you know how much I love you 'Lai." Gippal grinned as he proceeded forward with puckered lips.

"G-Gippal. Don't you dare! No, Rikku help?" Baralai yelled using me as a human shield.

"Gotta own up 'Lai." Gippal was face to face with a cringing Baralai.

"Baralai, I swear if _he_ kisses you, _I_ wont ever again." Paine warned. Baralai didn't even stop to think.

"OkayitwasPaine,pleasecalloffyourscaryboyfriendRikku!" He cracked but too late, Gippal already pounced and kissed him squarely on the lips. I laughed.

"G-Gip- but why?" Baralai screamed, standing up and wiping his mouth repeatedly. Aw, come on. Gippal was a good kisser.

"Never have backed out of a dare yet." He grinned and strutted up to Tidus winking. I have serious doubts and concerns about my boyfriend. And Yuna's, because no sooner had Gippal winked, Tidus whacked Gippal on the butt!

"Come on sweetie. Wanna play?" He said smiling and Gippal. Yuna nervously shuffled away.

"I think I'm gonna go get an ice cream. Anyone else want one?" I asked. Yuna nodded and said she'd go with me. The guys weren't even listening. "Paine, would you like an ice cream or is venom good enough for you?" I giggled and ran fast when I saw her stand up slowly.

**Yuna's P.O.V,**

"Yunie, something on your mind?" Rikku asked me as we got to the ice cream hover. "Because you know, Gippal and Tidus were just annoying Baralai and Nooj right? They aren't actually-" I laughed suddenly. She actually thought I was worried about that. "Hey, meanie!" She giggled and stuck her tongue out at me.

"Hi, can we have two strawberry ice creams please?" asked the man who had the ice cream scooper. He handed me and rikku our ice creams as soon as we paid.

"Ohhh, brain freeze!" Rikku giggled and then skipped over to Gippal who had the volleyball in hand.

"Oh, Strawberry." He whispered but loud enough for me to hear. "Hey, Cid's girl, look a distraction." He said pointing at Paine.

"Gippal, I am not falling for that again."Rikku huffed.

"But its shiny?" He tempted her. Rikku looked up and smiled.

"Oh, Really? Where?" Rikku asked jumping up and down on the spot. Gippal grinned.

"In between 'Lai and Paine." Rikku grinned back and went to run off. "Um, Riks. Don't you think you should hand _me_ your ice cream so you don't get it on Paine?" He said, desperation in his voice.

"Nah. Its fine, I wont!" She yelled back and body slammed the couple. Gippal turned to me and nervously laughed.

"What flavour?" I asked him and he beamed at me.

"Strawberry." I rolled my eyes, scarily like Paine, and ran to the hover again.

"Can I have another Strawberry Ice cream please?" I asked smiling sweetly. The man nodded and handed me the third ice cream of the day. When I walked back to 'camp' I was greeted by a massacre. Rikku was lying unconscious, covered in pink ice cream, next to Baralai who was trying to shake her back to reality. For some reason I think Rikku might prefer to be unconscious right now. Paine had Gippal cornered by the volleyball net, once again covered in the offending ice cream. Tidus was cowering behind Nooj who was laughing like a loony and pointing to Paine's shirt which, as I suspected, was covered in Rikku's ice cream too. Baralai looked up as I ran over to him and Rikku.

"Do I really need to ask what happened?" I nervously Giggled. He shook his head and chuckled back.

"Yuna!" Paine's voice screeched at me. I turned around quickly hiding the ice cream behind my back.

"Y-Yes, Paine?" I stuttered. She narrowed her eyes at my arms and then looked me sternly in the eyes.

"Is that ice cream?" She snapped. Yevon!

"Um, yes but Painey- I mean Paine. Its not mine its for G-"

"It's mine." Baralai interrupted, probably to cover mine and Gippal's back. Paine narrowed her eyes.

"Liar." She muttered and ran off to 'serve some hurt' to Gippal. How could she tell Baralai was lying? I thought he was convincing. Had it been something I had said? I turned to ask him how she knew, but I guess he was one step ahead.

"I don't like strawberry." He said and shrugged his shoulders, standing up to help Gippal.

**Baralai's P.O.V,**

"Hey 'Lai. How's it hanging?" Gippal asked me as I came to cut him down. Turns out Paine's revenge was to hang him upside down on the volleyball net and continuously volleying the ball into him.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" I grinned, removing a pocket knife from my jacket. Gippal gave me a quirky look.

"Never suspected you to be the type to have a pocket knife." I rolled my eyes, much like Paine, and laughed.

"Gippal, do you know who my girlfriend is?" I asked rhetorically. "The same loony that tied you up. Of course I have a pocket knife." Gippal grinned at me, his lips red and looking like they were swelling by the second.

"Oh, Kinky hey. She into tying you up too?"

"Gippal! I meant in case she gets scary and decides to tie you up to a volleyball net or to a chair. Not me!"I stuttered and turned extremely red.

"How can I believe you after yesterday? Yeah, you sly dog." He grinned once more, still upside down. I really had enough of this for one day. I smiled back and with one swipe of the knife Gippal was in a heap on the floor. Job done. I walked back over to Paine who was now wearing one of Yuna's spare tops.

"Baralai, Baralai. Now _that._" She said pointing to a collapsed Gippal. "Was evil and entertaining. Plus 20 respect points." She smiled. I laughed softly and lay looking up at the clouds.

"Pay, How many respect points do I have now?" I wondered aloud.

"Well", she smirked. "Plus 20 for the Gippal thing, plus 10 for the joke. Minus 5 for asking and minus 150 for siding with Rikku." She smiled at my gaping mouth.

"Out of what?" I had to ask.

"100. So that's minus 160-" She began.

"No, 155." I corrected. She shook her head.

"No, minus 5 for asking what it was out of and now minus 5 for correcting me." I pouted at her but she was to mathematical right now to notice. "So you originally had 100/100 minus 165 is -65/100 and plus 30 is -35/100. So that makes you bottom of my list. You got a lot of work to do B." Aw, That's a lot of respect points.

"Can't we just forget about the Rikku thing?" I asked shyly.

"Minus 10, Baralai." Damn it. It was getting much cooler now and the sun was beginning to set.

"Shouldn't we be heading back now?" I asked Paine. She nodded and huddled up the gang.

"Baralai said you should be getting back now." She grinned at me.

"Wha-?" I didn't mean that. The guys grumbled but left none the less.

"Meanie." I muttered at Paine under my breath. She looked up suddenly.

"What was that?" She asked, although I think she knew.

"I love you." I replied, hoping she believed me.

"Lair." She grinned and placed her arms around me smiling.

"Thought you said you wouldn't kiss me ever again?" I smiled back.

"Just made and exception."

**Gippal's P.O.V,**

Despite Rikku's constant singing, Yuna's obsession with tea, 'Lai and Paine's,um activities and me being hung upside down from a volleyball net and pelted with a hard ball for an hour, this holiday wasn't so bad.

"So, Noojster, any idea what Paine has planned for dinner?" I questioned my moody looking friend.

"Knowing Paine- I'd say poison." He said in all seriousness. I raised my eyebrows slightly too high.

"Oui caneuic?" ( You serious?) I asked. I guess Nooj didn't fully grasp Al Bhed yet.

"Better go ask the Ice queen slash evil dictator. She'll give you some food eventually. Just be careful to stay away from sharp objects." He added seriously again.

"Ra'c caneuic!" ( He's serious!) I muttered and went to find Paine. I stumbled out into the garden area of Paine's house to find her and 'Lai smooching against a tree. I grinned. Oh, blackmail material. I shuffled forward and tapped Baralai on the shoulder. He turned round, eyes wide.

"Ah!" He screamed, turning to Paine who was evidently annoyed.

"Gippal, No you can't join in. You got to kiss him earlier and now its my turn." She growled defencelessly over 'Lai. Wow that was wrong. I tried to convince her of my true intentions. "What do you want?" She snapped.

"I need something in me so badly." I murmured as my stomach rumbled. Again Paine misunderstood and who wouldn't. Bad Gippal! Baralai had turned white and tried to back away from me.

"Gippal, go find someone else to molest." She snapped, dragging a terrified Baralai nearer.

"But Nooj said you'd give it to me." I muttered about the food. Damn, Badly worded again Gippal.

"What? You pervert. I thought you were after 'Lai but apparently I got that wrong." She spat.

"No, Paine I don't want 'lai. I want what you got-"She cut me off by giving me a giant slap round the face and storming off.

"-for dinner." I finished. Baralai laughed.

"No worries, Gip. I knew what you meant." He chuckled and dragged me in to the house.

"Dude, how can you live with Godzilla over there?"I questioned my unfortunate friend. He shrugged and sat down. Rikku ran over to my side and questioned my red face. I sighed and explained to her. Rikku, being the ever faithful friend, decided that Paine was out of order and started a rant against her, thinking Paine knew that I meant food.

"Painey, why didn't you just give it to Gippal?" She furiously stomped. Yevon, bad choice of words again from the Al Bhed party.

"What the hell is this? Gippal Orgy day or something?" She snapped back, throwing a tomato at Rikku's head. Rikku, the hefty thief ducked in time, however the tomato did not fail to meet a target.

"Okay, who the heck is throwing tomatoes?" Nooj asked, covered in the splattered fruit. Paine ducked behind the counter and Nooj's piercing stare looked straight at me.

"Well, you said Paine would have some food. Look!Proof!" I grinned and then ran off at a very fast pace. You know, for someone with only one leg, Nooj can run damn fast!

**Tidus's P.O.V,**

"Tidus, make me tea!" Yuna shouted from the other end of the room. Yevon, I never noticed how much tea that girl drank. Bevelle's tea profits have probably decreased by 30 since Yuna's been in Besaid. "And don't forget the sugar!" Yuna yelled back as I trudged on unwillingly to the kitchen. You know, this holiday has really put into prospectus how rough Baralai must have it living with Paine. She's so stubborn and scary, so unlike Yuna. I don't even know why Baralai is still with her. Better yet I dunno how he's still alive. Me and Yuna couldn't be more different to them if we tried. I mean 'Lai is the sensible, cool geek and I'm the immature food stealer, not that i'm the only one (Rikku Rikku Rikku/ Gippal too)

"Tidus, tea!" Yuna shouted, bringing me out of my daze. Oops. I think I might have left the tea bag in too long. Oh well, Yuna will forgive me. Cross my fingers. I walked in to find everyone doubled over laughing as Gippal ran manically around the house, closely followed by a hobbling Nooj.

"I missed something important again, didn't I?" I asked. Baralai laughed and nodded insanely. I turned around again to see a defenceless Gippal in a headlock and- was Nooj covered in tomato?

**Two hours later,**

'_We interrupt this program to bring you an important news bulletin_.' The annoying woman from the Spira news said.

"Yevon, it must be important if they're interrupting a blitzball game." Yuna whispered, curled up in my arms.

'_ High security prisoner, Seymour Guado, has escaped from Bevelle maximum security prison. People are warned to stay away from this madman and call officials immediately if he is seen. He is a dangerous, hardened criminal! This man is described as having a tall figure, giant hands, Blue symmetrical hair and strange clothing. Citizens may be able to recognise this man also by his belief that he is, in fact, a tree. And now back to blitz!_

"What the hell?" I said, first to break the silence. "Blue hair and thinks he's a tree? How did he manage to escape?" I asked, gobbsmacked that he had 'vanished' from the prison.

"Wasn't he that priest who plugged his father and maester Kinoc?" Nooj turned to ask Baralai, who was most knowledgeable about Bevelle's doings.

"Yeah, my dad had a few dealings with him in the past. Once he said hello to me in the street so I ran to a random woman's house and pretended she was my aunt." Baralai finished, looking lost in thought.

"Um, why?" Rikku had to ask. Baralai looked up in shock.

"He was like, stalker crazy. He always asked me if I 'wanted to go to his place to check out his new sphere'. And he followed me everywhere."

**Nooj's P.O.V,**

Okay, that was slightly random and scary. Baralai got stalked by a strange guy who wanted to take him home... Paine will be jealous.

"I remember that. Was that the time you asked me if you could walk to my house with me so my dad could drop you off home?" Gippal asked. Baralai gulped and nodded.

"One of the time's anyway." He replied. We spent a few more minutes asking Baralai questions about this weirdo till Yuna got my attention. She was tugging on Tidus's shirt and staring to her left.

"Guys, didn't the news woman say he was tall with blue hair, giant hands and apparently has a need for stalking Baralai?" She asked once we were staring at her like we had missed something.

"Yeah, why?" Gippal asked. Yuna suddenly but discreetly pointed to the glass doors to the garden.

"Because there's a guy in Paine's garden that matches that description... and he's posing as a tree. No, don't look around!" Yuna whined as we turned to see this man staring into the glass at us, indeed posing as a tree.

"Does he think we can't see him?" Rikku asked, huddling up to Gippal in fear.

"Lets test that theory." Paine said taking of her boots and throwing it at the window. "Bugger off!" She yelled as the boot hit the spot his face was at. Now anyone who has seen Jeepers Creepers 2 will understand what I mean when I say he was staring at us one by one and sniffing. Yevon he was crazy. We could hear him laugh through the window and then he stopped and pointed between me and Paine with a demonic look, scratching at the glass.

"Heelloo Baralai!" He squealed, sending 'Lai flying into Paine's lap almost crying.

"I'm gonna call the police." Gippal said, walking over to the phone in the hallway.

"Paine, make him go away. I don't want to be taken by a moron with blue hair." Baralai whimpered into Paine. Poor guy.

" 'Lai, I tried but it seemed throwing my boot didn't work." She replied glumly.

"Hey guys, the phone lines dead." Gippal called from the hallway and we all saw Seymour laughing with pliers and telephone cable in his hands.

"What do we do? What do we do?" Tidus asked, holding Yuna defensibly. We sat thinking for a minute with Seymour still staring and now licking at the window. Eww. Now Paine has to clean that.

"Oh I know!" Rikku said, jumping into the air. She ran over to the window and waved at Seymour. "Bye-Bye." She smiled and closed the curtains on a disappointed man. "See, problem solved." She cheered.

"I'm not leaving!" The Guado man said.

"Screw you." replied Tidus, turning the T.V back on at full volume.


	11. Paine's car Take 2!

Chapter 11 is here! Dun Dun Dun. Anyone who reviews can you please tell me if my stories actually have good plots or not. I have no idea. Anyway, enough of this holiday. I think its time for another car journey!!

P.S. Bug DemonsCanLove to update her story 'Living in a madhouse...almost willingly' because it is one of my very few reasons for checking my emails, except for reviews of course :)

P.P.S also thanks to TurboTwistedFire for pointing out some grammatical issues on some of my other fics. It made me go back and grammar check everything and hopefully improve your enjoyment of my stories!!

P.P.P.S. Suggest you listen to this song for Nooj's P.O.V lol. 'Yummy Yummy Yummy' by Express Ohio

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X-2 but I do own the belief that Seymour thinks he is a tree. I do not own Seymour!

* * *

**Yuna's P.O.V,**

Our week of fun at Besaid had come and gone too soon, and before I knew it I was packing to go back to the heart of the hustle and bustle, Bevelle. This holiday had really made me think that, in no less than two weeks we would be back into the routine of education and probably all go separate ways. No, that will never happen. If anything, we will just get stronger and closer, if that's even possible.

"Yuna, you ready yet?" Gippal's voice rang up the stair to the room me and Tidus had been sharing. I smiled as I put the remaining clothes in my bag.

"Phew, done at last." I muttered to myself and then came running out the room and down the stairs. "Sorry everyone." I apologised to my friends who had been patiently waiting.

"That's okay, Yuna. We're just waiting for Rikku now." Baralai told me as I put my luggage down next to everyone else's and sat between Tidus and Nooj.

"I thought she packed ages ago." I thought Rikku was _always _the 'double triple check' packer but apparently I was wrong. "Is she stealing the shampoo or something?" I asked Paine who was laughing at my comment. I know it sounded stupid but I know loads of people steal the hotel shampoos, conditioners, soaps and free teas from the rooms before they leave. Maybe Rikku was one of these people.

"No, she's 'saying goodbye' to the house." Nooj told me laughing. Just then Rikku herself came in the room with a giant pout on her face.

"Goodbye kitchen. Goodbye toaster. Goodbye living room. Goodbye glass doors-"

"Goodbye Rikku." Gippal mocked, unlocking the door and helping Paine, Tidus, Nooj and 'Lai take the luggage out while I followed with a couple of spare bags.

"Hey guys! Wait for me!" Rikku whined and ran out the door at a speed only a chocobo could muster. Paine took out the metallic keys and locked the giant door up safely.

"I call shotgun and 'Lai you can't claim it this time!" Rikku yelled and dived through the open car window into the front passenger seat. We stood there looking at her in amazement.

"Rikku, normal people use the doors." Paine sighed and got in next to her leaving us out on the driveway bewildered.

"You mean you're not gonna kick me out?" She asked a scarily calm Paine. Paine shook her head.

"That dive through the window won you your right to sit shotgun, for now." She smiled and looked over at us as if to say 'Why aren't you in the car yet?'

"But, what about me?" Baralai complained. Gippal nodded and stood beside him.

"Yeah, Cid's girl. Why don't you want to sit next to me?" Gippal whined. By now only Baralai and Gippal were the only ones still on the drive.

"Baralai, Gippal. Shut up and get in the car." Paine complained as she started the car up slowly.

"I hope she doesn't want us to dive through the window like Rikku did." Gippal muttered to Baralai, turning the poor boy pale in fear. They climbed into the car just as Paine started to reverse.

"Impatient aren't we?" Gippal groaned and turned to Baralai for moral support.

**Nooj's P.O.V,**

Paine's death car- Take two! Somehow I find a mild amusement in riding in Paine's car. Very unpredictable, anything could happen. _Even Gatsby could happen._ Um, I really have no idea why my thinking has turned into quoting 'The Great Gatsby', but its true. Anything could happen in Paine's car. That was clearly displayed by Rikku's window diving stunt. This time seating when like this.

Paine driving and Rikku next to her, Baralai, Gippal and then me in the middle and Yuna and Tidus in the boot seats, again. At least I didn't need to sit in fear of Tidus jumping out the window again. Paine put the radio on and a classic, if not scary song came on. Oh the horror of the sing song car!

"_Yummy yummy yummy, I've got love in my tummy and I feel like a-loving you_." Rikku sang suddenly from the front. What surprised me more is the fact Yuna was the next to sing.

"_Love, you're such a sweet thing,good enough to eat thing and that's just a-what I'm gonna do._" She giggled along. Why hadn't Paine stop the singing yet?

"_Ooh love, to hold ya,Ooh love, to kiss ya,Ooh love, I love it so_." Baralai sang along with Gippal, who sang the 'So' part.

"_Ooh love, you're sweeter,Sweeter than sugar. Ooh love, I wont let you go_!" Gippal sang to Rikku, again with Baralai for the 'Go'. Was I the only one who didn't know this song? It was Rikku's turn again.

"_Yummy,Yummy,Yummy, I got love in my tummy, and as silly as it may seem_;" Was Paine- humming the nana bits with them? And now back to Yuna.

"_The lovin' that you're giving,is what keeps me livin', and your love is like peaches and cream._" And take it away Tidus.

"_Kind-a like sugar,Kind-a like spices,Kind-a like, like what you do." _He sang with Yuna, who was clicking her fingers.

"_Kind-a sounds funny. But love,honey, and honey. I love you!"_ Sang Paine and 'Lai to each other! It was like they had planned this and rehearsed for many hours because they all had appointed times to sing and no one interrupted the next.

"_Yummy, Yummy, Yummy, I got love in my tummy, that your love can satisfy" _Rikku started off the next verse. And Yuna, still giggling, prepared for her turn.

"_Love, you're such a sweet thing,good enough to eat thing and sweet thing, that ain't no lie"_

_"__I love to hold ya, I love, to kiss ya, Ooh love, I love it so"_ Baralai chuckled along.

"_Ooh love, you're sweeter, sweeter than sugar. ooh love, I wont let you go!"_ Gippal finished and laughed like a loony with the rest of the guys. They let the guy on the radio do the 'sweet thing yummy yummy' bit. Like I said, anything can happen in Paine's car.

"You guys are weird." I muttered and looked back out the window as we approached the Spira tunnel taking us back to Kilika. Gippal whacked me on the shoulder.

"Chill out, Noojster."

**Tidus's P.O.V,**

I had to admit it was getting to that time in the car journey where my stomach was crying out for love. And by love I mean a triple decker cheese burger with all the works. The rain outside was clearing my view of motorway signs so I couldn't tell how far the nearest Rin's was.

"Paine, I'm hungry!" I whined to the driver. Maybe that song earlier had some effect. After all it was on about sugar, a lot!

"We are not stopping!" Paine scowled, her icy glare looking at me through the passenger mirror. I gave her the frowning of a life time until she opened the window next to me, making the rain blow into the car and cover my face.

"Actually, i'm hungry too." Baralai said, Gippal nodded in reply.

"Why didn't you say?" Paine said and took a sudden right turn, sending Yuna flying into me.

"Aw, that's nice Painey. Listen to your boyfriend and not us." Rikku pouted, making Paine roll her eyes. Paine tutted at her and reversed into a parking space outside of Rin's. Yeah!

"Right, who's coming with me?" I asked. Rikku, Gippal, Yuna and Nooj unbuckled their safety belts and covered their heads as they descended into the rain with me.

"'Lai. You not coming?" Gippal asked Baralai who ferociously shook his head. Can't blame him really. He remembers the events last time we came here. "'kay, I'll order you whatever i'm getting then." He said walking off with Nooj and the girls. When we finally got inside the place was crowded with similar people who needed lunch.

"This is ridiculous." Yuna said from my left. "Why don't we go to the shop and pick up some sandwiches and stuff?" She asked. We agreed it was a good idea and ran down to the side store, 'Rin's super mart!' Rikku speedily ran round picking up chocolate, Yuna was in charge of sandwich and pie choosing, Nooj got the drinks, Gippal was grabbing some crisps whilst I looked around the general sections. I spotted a couple of interesting C. D's for the journey back. 'Lenne- My thousand songs' and 'Tobli record company- Macalania sounds' (Think reggae). Yuna returned with seven sandwiches in hand. Two cheese and pickle, one triple decker meat feast, one tuna and cucumber, two chicken and stuffing and a microwave burger. I looked at the burger questioningly.

"They have a microwave in store." She smiled. Aww, I loved Yuna, so thoughtful. Soon after Gippal returned with seven packets of crisps. Three prawn cocktail flavour, two Worcestershire sauce flavour, one ready salted and one salt and vinegar. I smiled happily at his attempt and saw Nooj hobbling forward with seven bottles of flavoured water. Paine would kill us if we got anything else. Finally Rikku arrived with seven chocolate bars and a giant pack of winegums. We walked over to the counter to pay for our lunch.

"That's 47 gil please." The shop assistant asked lazily. I dug in my pocket and pulled out my wallet. 23 Gil!

"Yuna, have any money?" I asked as she pulled out her purse and produced 13 gil. I looked at Gippal who turned over 5 gil and so did Nooj.

"Right, that means we still need one more gil." I said turning to Rikku. She emptied out her pockets and a single flash of silver past my eyes.

"The last gil!" We said in unison, gathered in a circle around the coin. Rikku picked it up and raised it high only for it to go flying off under a counter.

"NO!"

**Paine's P.O.V,**

"'kay, I'll order you whatever i'm getting then." Gippal said to Baralai, walking off with Nooj and the girls to the shop. We waited for them to get out of sight before Baralai hurdled over the seats and into Rikku's former position.

"Well hello to you too." I laughed as Baralai put his arm around my waist, smiling.

"I knew Rikku would go with Gippal if he said he was hungry. Then I could just swoop over next to you whilst she was gone." He chuckled, doing a swooping motion with his free arm.

"Aww, that's deceitful 'Lai" I teased at him. He stuck his tongue out at me and faced the other way, deep in thought.

"Have a good holiday then?" I asked, really making idle chitchat.

"Mmm." He replied slowly.

"What does that mean? Yes, No or maybe?" I asked him. Mmm is not a word I wanted to hear him say about my carefully planned trip. Mmm wasn't even a word!

"It was-"

_Why was I one of the chosen ones. Into a fight I could not see. The magic and the strength of my power-_

"Hello,Tidus?" Baralai answered his phone. Damn, he ruined a moment alone with Baralai.

"What do you mean 'a shiny coin'?" Baralai rolled his eyes at me as the conversation continued. "Wait a minute. I'll send Paine." He covered the mouth piece and whispered to me. "Can you give Tidus a gil for the shopping, thanks Paine." He replied before I could answer. "Yeah, she's on her way. Bye." He hung up and gave me a questioning look.

"I'm not going out in the rain." I replied ferociously. He laughed.

"Oh yes you are. Someone has to watch the car, so you have to go." He smiled smugly.

"I can watch the car!" I whimpered.

"You did it last time. Sorry Paine." he added quickly. I gave him a look that said 'for what?' but before I had an answer Baralai had picked me up, opened the car door and left me in the rain with a couple of gil. I made a grab for the door but the sneaky git had locked them when I was in a state of bewilderment. I gave him a nasty look as I left Mr All-Dry-And-Mighty. I knew it was a battle of dominance over the front seat. What a snake!

"Painey! Have you got it?" Rikku squealed in delight. I handed them the gil and went to leave.

"Wait a minute." Nooj called so I turned around. "You got to help us carry the shopping."

**Baralai's P.O.V,**

Okay so I felt bad. Okay I felt awful! Poor Painey, being dumped outside in the rain like that. But i'm not sitting next to Gippal for another hour and a half. No way. They hadn't been gone long when they approached ,with a couple of bags, looking miserable and wet. I smiled brightly from inside the nice warm car. Suckers.

"I hope you're happy." Paine growled into my ear. I nodded in cocky response and dived from her attempted slap.

"BARALAI! Get out of my seat!" Rikku yelled at me, being dragged into the seat behind me by a smiling Gippal who handed me a sandwich and drink.

"Sorry, Rikku, Gippal needs you more." I chuckled and received a thumbs up from Gippal who was now holding Rikku tightly in his arms.

"Bad Rikku! No running away from Gippy!" Gippal replied in baby talk. The look on Rikku's face was priceless. She was so red with anger, she looked like a bomb after a third attack. We sat eating our lunch for a while before anyone said anything.

"FRUITCAKE!" Gippal yelled from behind Paine, resulting in him getting a face full of rain from the passenger window too.

"Um, can I be the first to ask why?" Nooj said, also covered in rain since he was sat next to the window. I hope his arm doesn't rust.

"Don't you guys see? Look!" Gippal said, literally jumping up and down in the car, pointing to a man dressed as a giant fruitcake. That is slightly scary.

"Look he's coming over." Rikku said clapping in happiness. And indeed the giant fruitcake man was coming over to our car.

"He's probably a sales rep for fruitcake." Yuna sighed to herself. Rikku rolled her eyes at her cousin.

"Really Yunie?" She replied sarcastically. "What gave that away? The giant fruitcake costume or the blue symmetrical hair?"

"Blue symmetrical hair? That sounds oddly familiar." Paine muttered to herself. That could only mean-

"Heelloo Baralai!" The Seymour sounding fruitcake squealed. I felt the colour drain from my face.

"Paine drive!" I yelled as Paine started the car and drove at high speed, leaving Seymour shuffling (Very slowly) towards us with his hands mimicking branches. In less than five seconds he was mearly a blip in the distance.

"I though you got rid of him!" I growled at Rikku and Gippal. Their idea was meant to get rid of him. "What did you do?"

"Hehe. You see 'Lai-" Rikku began.

"Funny story really." Gippal added then changed tactics when he saw my face.

"Not so funny story." Rikku grumbled.

**Rikku's P.O.V,**

Finally, after two hours of sitting in Paine's car with a very annoyed Baralai, we arrived outside of Yuna's house.

"Bye guys. See you soon!" She waved as Paine dropped her off in the driveway. I waved manically back.

"Rikku, I would like to keep my remaining eye, thank you." Gippal complained when I accidentally knocked him in the face.

"Oops!" I giggled and made random conversation with 'Lai.

"So 'Lai...enjoy your holiday?" I asked polity. He shot me an infuriating look.

"No. No I didn't. I've been almost killed by Paine and her constant fears that i'm in love with you, almost killed by Yuna for something that didn't even happen and stalked by a blue haired freak that wants to take me home! Does that sound fun to you?" He rambled, receiving nasty looks from Paine.

"So you mean you guys never actually-" Gippal asked a purple looking Baralai.

"No!" Both Painey and 'Lai shouted. Nooj looked around nervously.

"Hey, Paine I think this is my stop." He told the annoyed looking driver.

"Yeah me too!" Tidus added. I gave him a questioning look.

"Tidus, you live three streets away." I told him. I mean it was raining and stuff.

"I'll walk. Bye Paine, 'Lai, Gippal, Rikku, Nooj!" He said, jumping out the car with Nooj who waved goodbye too. We sat in silence for a few minutes until we pulled up outside Gippal's house. He leant over and kissed me goodbye, took his luggage and left me with Paine and Baralai, who I presume had forgotten I was there.

"This is your fault." She said, pointing an accusing finger at 'Lai.

"What is?" He asked in an innocent voice. She scowled at him.

"The guys were uncomfortable because you complained." She growled back at him. Painey obviously forgot I was there because she drove past my house.

"Paine! You would say the same if you were me. You've done nothing but complain about me since we left Bevelle. I'm kind of getting sick of it." he replied, looking out of his passenger window at the wonderful rain drenched streets. I tried to butt in to tell Painey I was here but she interrupted me.

"You're getting sick? What about me?" She cried, driving into her driveway.

"Guys, I don't want to interrupt-" I began, making them jump realising they were not alone. "But Painey, you've past my house already." I moaned. She shot me death looks.

"I'm not driving back. You can walk." She added, shooing me out of the car.

"Painey, its raining!" I complained, ignored obviously.

"I'll walk with you, Rikku." 'Lai said, helping me with my bags. Paine stopped suddenly, in hypo-kill-mode.

"Baralai, take your stuff too. You can stay at Gippal's tonight." She snarled and shut her front door before he could complain back. He sighed and handed me his arm to take hold of.

"Aww, that's okay 'Lai. I'm going there too." I told him as we walked away from Paine's house.

**Gippal's P.O.V,**

_Hi,Gippal. If you're back yet, me and mum have gone to Zanarkand for the weekend to visit your brother._

_Love Dad!_

"Result. House to myself. Just the way I like it." I grinned. Maybe I would call up Cid's girl and 'Lai and invite them over. No, they probably wanted to settle into their houses first. Suddenly the doorbell rang, alerting me that someone was at my door. I slouched over to the door to be greeted by Cid's girl and 'Lai looking moody and wet.

"Paine kicked me out." 'Lai said walking into my front room and collapsing on to my worn sofa.

"Paine forgot to drop me off home." Rikku added, collapsing next to 'Lai.

"Paine hasn't been in a good mood- well ever!"I commented receiving a nod from both of my guests. Guests of course- "You guys want a drink or something?" I asked. They shook their heads miserably. "I know, why don't we invite the guys and Yuna round?" I asked, rikku nodded in approval.

"Without Paine?" Baralai asked a little confused. I nodded.

"Abso-possi-you'd better believe it. Dude I know she's your girlfriend but you're kinda-" How to put this polity.

"Whipped!" Rikku filled in for me. "'Lai, you gotta stand up for yourself. Learn some karate or something."

"I really doubt that would stop Paine." Baralai muttered back. I rested my crossed arms on top of Rikku's head.

"Hmm, the problem now-a-days is that these girl are too feisty. Take Cid's girl here for example."

"I have a name." She whined back on cue.

"Dude, just never have her kids." I warned him. He gave me a weird look.

"Um, why?"

"Little 'Lai's, yeah they'd be cute and dude, I always wanted to be an uncle. But little Paine's? If that happens the word is doomed." I laughed. Baralai chuckled along and Rikku sat with a pondering look on her face.

"You said you always wanted to be an uncle, to 'Lai's kids?" Rikku questioned. I nodded patronisingly.

"Yes, get to the point Cid's girl." She rolled her eyes.

"Baralai isn't your brother." She grinned stupidly.

"I know. But I mean figuratively, I would be. 'Cause me and 'Lai should have been brothers. So our kids are gonna be Baralai's nieces and nephews." I grinned back, slinging my hands around her waist.

"Gippal, I wouldn't have your dog let alone your kids." Rikku giggled back. Oh harsh! Now should I fake being hurt or ignore her?

"Oh well. Baralai loves me!" I smiled to him.

"Yup, as much as a hypothetical brother can." He joked to rikku, who had left to make a sandwich. "Gippal, what am I doing wrong?"

"Only one thing 'Lai. You fell for the wrong girl."

* * *

Possibly near the end now. Thinking of doing a sequel of their University/ adult lives. Please review if you agree, or if you don't too :)


	12. A Final farewell

I think this will be the final chapter. I will be doing a sequel if enough people vote yes on my poll. The next story will be about their adult lives, where did they all go? It is a sad parting from my first every fanfic :( This one is not a P.O.V as 16 years old but an introduction to the sequel. It explain a bit about the past 5 years and then a introduction to the 21 year old person.

* * *

**Narrators P.O.V,**

**St Bevelle University,**

"Baralai Maytan." A young white haired man with a blue bandanna stood up in his black robe and cheeseboard hat and walked over to the principle who was handing him his degree. "Achieving a degree in politics with honers." The bold monk looking man cheerfully told the crowd of teary eyed parents and friends. Among the crowd was a twenty one year old Gippal hugging a clapping Rikku. Next to them was Nooj with a blonde woman who was clinging onto his metal arm. Tidus sat beside Gippal smiling and nervously waiting for his girlfriends appearance. Paine was standing up cheering next to her parents who smiled proudly, having grown quite attached to the young man smiling happily back on stage. On the far left Baralai's mother was standing and waving to her son in tears. In the past five years Baralai's father suffered a change of heart and decided to patch up things between his son. The effect of his father's personality change made Baralai and his mother closer and made him silently remember to aim for his own dreams. He walked up to the pedestal and cleared his throat.

"I'd just like to thank my mother for her support for the past three years, Mr and Mrs Fynneun, who gave me a place to live and all my friends, especially Paine, who I love very much. Thanks guys." He said chuckling and walking in a dignified manner off stage. The crowd clapped and the principle called out the next name.

"Yuna Cissuhan!" He yelled. A shy young woman with a gigantic braid running down her back in the same side as her tassel for her hat stood up and waved. "Achieving a degree in primary teaching with honers." Yuna giggle when she saw Tidus whistling at her. She cleared her throat also and stepped up to the microphone.

"These three years have changed us all. And much like my friend Baralai said, Thank you mum, dad. My friends and especially my boyfriend Tidus. Oh and my cousin Rikku." She giggled and walked off too. Their friends stood up and clapped like crazy when everyone was asked to come back to take a bow and of course throw their hats in the air. Yuna ran over and hugged Baralai, who had become her best friend since they both attended the same university. They spent countless hours together, drinking coffee on cold days, studying for mid-terms, Yuna dragging Baralai shopping, watching X-factor. Well, it did help that they shared Baralai's apartment which really annoyed Paine and Tidus who both came round often. Of course the others visited too, especially Gippal and Rikku who lived there at holiday times. To sum it up, university had made them closer.

**University of engineering, Djose,**

"Gippal Lraago" Cid the principle bellowed to the crowd. Rikku's father didn't even need a microphone which made Rikku snort. Gippal strutted up onto the stage, winking at random girls, making Rikku roll her eyes. "Achieving a degree in machia engineering with high honers." Cid drawled in a bored voice, glaring at the cocky man. The only thing that had changed about Gippal was that he was slightly more taller.

"Heya peoples." He grinned at his friends. A newly graduated Baralai chuckled at his antics and shook his head. Paine, who was holding his hand just gave a stoic glare. Rikku, clearly was sulking at his popularity and turning the diamond ring on her finger round and around. Yuna, who sympathised with him, having graduated herself only three days ago, smiled and looked at Tidus who again was whistling. Nooj again shook his head whilst muttering 'brat' under his breath.

"Yeah, how are you?" Gippal continued till Cid told him to get on with it. "Tch, fine." Gippal whined making everyone laugh. "Right, thanks to my parents, friends, my hypothetical brother Baralai." He grinned remembering their conversation they had about Paine over five years ago. Rikku and Baralai laughed remembering it too. "And of course my fiancée, Cid's girl, Rikku." He said motioning between Cid and Rikku who was beaming. Everyone stood up smiling and laughing as he walked off, but not before throwing his hat to the audience. Cid cleared his throat and gave a frown.

"Right, onto the others."

**Luca sports academy,**

The group sat waiting for Tidus's name to be called out. Yuna sat clapping to herself and listening to Rikku's wedding plans.

"Right ,Ya?" A purple haired man said into the microphone. "First up, Tidus pmedwan. A degree in Blitzball theory and practise. He has been offered a place with the Besaid Aurouchs, Ya?" The man continued handing him his degree. Tidus went to make a speech but was shunned on, shrugging at Yuna who was laughing like a loony at him. Tidus looked the same, if not more chiselled in his features.

"Wakka Besaid. Same thing as the Tidus guys." The man said, almost throwing the degree at the red head who followed Tidus. Wakka was a tall, tanned man with red hair that was styled similar to Baralai's. They even had matching headbands. He looked a very cheerful man.

"Wow that guys got issues." Rikku giggled to her cousin and Paine.

After the event Tidus brought Wakka over to his friends. "Hey guys, this is Wakka." He said. "Wakka, this is Rikku, my crazy cousin in-law to be." He said pointing to a crazy looking Rikku who was fussing over Gippal.

"Rikku, stop it. Remember who's graduated. Not you yet." Gippal snapped after the fifth time Rikku tried to flatten his hair.

"Um, The complaining guy is Gippal, my crazy cousin in-law to be's fiancée." Gippal looked offended at being the complaining guy.

"The scary looking emo is Paine." He said pointing to Paine. Baralai let a chuckle out that Paine heard. She swung an experted punch at him. "The guy Paine's beating up is Baralai, her boyfriend of nine years." He said.

"Really, ya? Nine years. How is he still alive?" Wakka whispered back. Tidus chuckled and lead him to Nooj.

"This is Noojster and I dunno who that person is." Tidus informed his new best friend.

"Er, Leblanc and don't you forget it love." The blonde woman replied. Tidus had a flashback to the day Nooj learnt to never piss off Baralai.

"Right... And that lovely woman there, is the love of my life. Yuna!" Tidus yelled glomping his girlfriend to death.

**Macalania academy of combat,**

"Lulu Syka" A elderly woman with a calm voice indicated to a young mage with stunning black hair and crimson eyes. "Achieving a degree in black magic with a minor in healing magic." The woman sighed, clapping. The young woman shook her head the the woman who gave her the degree when asked for a speech and walked off stage.

"She's pretty, Ya?" Wakka said to Tidus since he was travelling with the group as their new member.

"Paine Fynneun." Baralai stood up cheering for his girlfriend, who blushed and obvious shade of red when she saw him. Paine had changed most out of all her friends. Her silver hair was now just below her shoulders and dead straight. Also she smiled more than she used too."Achieving a degree in swordsman ship with high honers." Paine showed a rare smile and also denied everyone a speech, following Lulu.

"Hey." Baralai said as Paine ran over to him. "Well done." She blushed again and hit him playfully, yet extremely hard, on his arm. Lulu walked over to her friend with an equally stoic look.

"Your friend?" She asked in a low, calm voice. Wakka just kept staring at her with mystical eyes.

"This is Baralai." Paine informed her. Lulu nodded.

"Oh, the famous boyfriend I hear of constantly." She smugly grinned. Lulu and Paine had been room mates and therefore she knew a lot about Paine.

"Lulu!" Paine cried, hiding her face in Baralai's chest.

**Besaid dramatical society,**

"Rikku Bnehlacc! A degree in performing arts." The blond dramatic man cried, grabbing Rikku by the arm and hugging her. Rikku escaped and stood at the pedestal straightening her robe.

"Meanie." She pouted, running her hands through her perfectly straight waist length hair. "Anyways. Thank you Gippy and teachers. Um, I'll miss you university. Especially my room. It was really amazing and yellow. Man, I'll miss my friends I met, apart from Lenne who is coming with me." Rikku giggled, pointing to a girl with long brown hair who looked like Yuna. "Oh, Thanks cousin Yunie! Love you all." She finished and went to leave the stage but tripped on her long robe and fell face first on the floor. She stood up quickly, looking extremely red and ran off laughing nervously.

"Darlings, that was Rikku. Bravo. Now Lenne Zanarkand. A degree in professional vocals." Lenne ran up smiling and collected her degree, unfortunately colliding with the pedestal and knocking her backwards.

"Oh. Is she ok?" Yuna stood up, hands on her face. Suddenly the degree filled hand went up.

"I'm okay!" The girl cried and ran off embarrassed to find Rikku.

"Definitely a friend of Rikku." Tidus sniggered.

**St Kilika university,**

Nooj stood up proudly, collecting the one piece of paper that proved him competent in a certain area of education. He stood smiling at his single degree in spirian history then raised it high.

"My friends, today is a proud day for me. I would thank my friends and family but they were not the ones that earned me this degree. We must rely on ourselves. Work hard and achieve." Nooj said being escorted off stage. No one clapped. Everyone looked around bizarrely.

"Is he always like that?" Lenne asked Yuna. Yuna nodded and turned back to the stage nervously.

"Oh, that's my Noojie woojie! Clap you crazy people." Leblanc stood up and cried. All the crowd gave her strange looks. "I said clap!" She screamed, making everyone cheer in fear.

"Yevon, I miss high school." Paine whispered to Baralai. He grinned back and then shook his head.

"I don't. I like the new Paine better." He smiled. She rolled her eyes in tradition.

"Its the hair isn't it?

And farewell Boy Meets Girl! A sequal will be up soon.


End file.
